Paul love story: Fighting for you
by Neejaloveslife
Summary: Your boyfriend's friend imprints on you. It is confusing, because suddenly everything starts to change. It's not only affecting you, but other people too. What do you do? Accept your fate or fight against it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my Paul-love story. It's not related to It's fate. Please tell me what you think of it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Prologue**

She watched as the coffin he was lying in was being lowered into the ground. She held onto her best friend tight and cried on her shoulder. She thought it was all her fault. It was because of her that he died. If she just told him the truth and didn't act like nothing happened, he wouldn't be dead right now. Why was life so hard? Why did this have to happen to him? He didn't do anything wrong, he was just mad and wasn't thinking straight at that moment. She thought she could've saved him, but it was already to late.

She cried as everybody around her held onto their loved ones. They were so close and now he was just gone. She couldn't believe it. His parents cried too and stepped foreward when they coffin was all the way down now. She had to say goodbye to him, whether she wanted it or not. It had to happen. She just wanted him back, before all the drama started. It all started because of a certain person.

Right across from her stood a young man who was fighting with his self. He wondered if it was because of him that he died. He saw her crying on the other side of the hole. He wanted so bad to just go up to her and hold her so that she would be safe in his arms. Totally comforted by him, but he knew that she wasn't ready for that. She didn't even want to talk to him.

On the other side, the young man was relieved, but he knew that it was wrong. He felt bad about his death, but on the other side, this was a way to get closer to her. There were no obstacles in the way now. It was selfish of him to think this way, but he just couldn't help it. He knew that they were friends and they had some great times together, but he couldn't do anything else than think about how he could get closer to her.

She was still crying on her friends shoulder. She felt her friend tug at her hand. This was it, this was the moment to finally say goodbye to him and learn to live with it. This was going to be hard, she knew that. But what she also new, was that her friend would help her through all of this. She looked down as she walked towards the hole with her best friend. She carefully looked into the hole. Tears streamed down her face. She realized it now. He was really gone and never coming back. ''I love you'' she whispered before looking up.

That was when her eyes conected with the young man on the other side. She felt her anger start to rise and wanted nothing more than punching him in the face, but she knew she couldn't. She had to stay strong, for him. She quickly averted her gaze and looked back to her best friend who gave her a comforting smile. She hugged her tight and started crying again. This was just too much for her. She couldn't take it anymore.

The young man looked pained and watched as she slowly walked towards the hole. He saw the tears streaming down her face. It was like his heart broke into a million tiny pieces. He didn't want to see her like that. He wanted to see her smile and be happy. Just that gorgeous laugh that always made his heart melt, even though it wasn't meant for him. If he could only just walk up to her and grab her away from her friend, who was now comforting her. He knew she hated him, for what he had done to them. He felt guilty and he really meant it. He only did what he did because of her. If she'd just understand.

But she didn't get it. She didn't even want to be near him. She looked up at him and their eyes conected. He could see the sadness in her eyes, he could see the pain and the hurt. He could feel the pain, so bad that it made him want to cry too. But he was being strong in front of her. He couldn't break down here with all the people around him. He looked to his right and saw his friends. They were all watching as she cried into her best friends arms. They felt bad for their friend. They supported their friend and wanted to help. But they knew they couldn't. This was something he had to do on his own, whitout the help of his friend.

She was still crying when her friend pulled her with her again and led her to her parents. She released her friend and hugged her dad tight. Her dad knew how he important he was to hear and what an impact this had on her. He didn't want his baby girl to be sad. These years were the ones to were supposed to be the best of your life. But that all changed because he died. Her dad stroked her hair as her mother and best friend tried to comfort her while the other people went to say goodbye too.

He watched her carefully as she walked towards her parents and hugged her dad. He wished he was that person. He looked down, because he knew that she wasn;t going to forgive him anytime soon. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to the side. His best friend was giving him a comforting smile. He was just trying to make him feel better. That was all he could do. He looked back to her. He was craving for her. His best friend released his shoulder. 'Just a few steps' he thought. He took two steps foreward, but stopped when she walked away with her parents and best friend, but not before looking back one more time.

She walked away with her parents and best friend and looked back one more time. She looked to the young man and then to the whole. 'It's over now' she thought crying silently and then turning back.

At that moment she didn't know about the secret he was taking with him into his grave.

**Important!** :I really hope you liked this and I want you to know that I won't updat untill I get some reviews, so you better start typing then!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! In this story Paul's last name is Lahote and not walker like in my other stories. I just wanted to use his real last name. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I was just really busy and I had to do things for school. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Here is chapter one!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter one: Crashing**

**Janay's P.O.V.**

'Honk Honk' came from outside. I quickly grabbed my back, said a quick 'Good bye' to my mom who was still home and then ran outside. Alex was leaning against the car and held his arms open for me. I smiled and ran into his arms. I pulled back and kissed him on the lips. ''Hey babe'' I said giving him another hug. ''Hello awesome girlfriend'' he said wrapping his arms around me. I laid my head on his chest and sighed. ''I missed you'' I said holding him tight. He chuckled. ''We've only been apart for like 12 hours'' he said pulling away. I shrugged. ''I know, I just love having you around'' I said grinning at him. He smiled. ''Glad to hear that, I missed you too'' he said while leaning in. Just when our lips touched somebody rolled the window down.

''Hey are you too love-birds going to get in or not?'' asked Max. Max is Angelique's boyfriend. He is 16 just like Alex, my boyfriend. Angelique and I are both fifteen. She's my best friend and I really can't imagine my life without her. We do everything together, the only things we don't do together are the things we do with our boyfriends, although sometimes we do a double-date. Angelique and Max have been together for like one year now. They are really a great couple and Max treats Angelique like she's the best thing that has ever happened to him. Alex and I have been together for about a year and a half now. He's just so sweet. I love him so much, he's everything I look for in a guy. He is part of the school's football-team together with Max, he's tall, hot, sweet, caring and he has the abs. Most people think he's just like all the other players on the team; a player and fucking around with girls. But that's not how Alex is. He only does the things I feel comfortable with and never goes too far. We didn't get really further than making out and roaming around, but that's really what I want now and nothing more...yet.

Alex huffed and took my hand. ''Chill down Max. Don't get me started about you and Ange'' he said opening the door for me. I got in and hugged Angelique. ''Hey Ange'' I said buckling myself in. ''Hey JJ'' she said. JJ was the nickname she gave me. One time we were in my room and she just asked; 'What do you think of the nickname JJ, can I call you that?', and I just said yes and from that moment I was JJ instead of Janay. Alex got in the car, started it and then drove away.

The guys talked about football and all the crap that I know nothing about. I really do love to watch Alex's games, but I usually just look at him and don't really pay attention to the game, so yeah...I don't know anything about football, only that you have to score the pointy-ball thing. Yeah I know it's bad, but that's how it is. Ange and I just started a conversation on our own.

''So do you know anything about Paul and Jared?'' I whispered looking at her. I wanted to keep it quiet because Paul and Jared were Alex and Max's friends, because they were all on the football-team together. Paul and Jared had disappeared for about two weeks now and everybody in school started to talk about them and all that stuff. I just think they are two assholes. They fuck around with girls and have absolutely no respect for them. See what I mean with lucky. At least I got a boyfriend who sticks around for more than two days and it's not even for the sex. If you're not interested in sex, you're out for Paul and Jared and that just disgusted Ange and me. ''Yeah, I was walking along the beach last saturday and I saw them hanging around with that Sam Uley. Seriously JJ they looked not sick at all. They were all buff and had really gained muscles and I mean those were Real muscles. Not just a little bit you know. It kind of creeped me out because they were hanging with Uley. I bet he got them all buffed up with steroids'' she whispered back. I swallowed and nodded.

That Sam Uley was one creepy guy. Some people said that he was protecting La Push, but I didn't believe a single thing. And then his fiancé got mauled by a bear. I don't know about that though. I just guess there is something behind all that stuff. ''Really? Maybe they'll be at school today. Are you sure you saw them hanging with Uley?'' I asked looking in to the boys and saw that they were still talking. I looked back to my friend who nodded. ''Yes absolutely sure. I even got a close look'' she whistled. That got the attention of the boys. Max looked to her and winked. ''What's up with the whistle?'' he asked. Ange smiled and kissed him on the cheek. ''Just felt like whisteling'' she said winking at me. I rolled my eyes and looked out of the window.

Not much later we arrived at school. We all got out of the car. I hugged Ange goodbye and said to meet her in class. Alex was taking me to my locker and Max was taking Ange to hers. Alex grabbed my hand and led me towards the entrance. ''Enter my lady'' he said holding the door open and bending for me. I giggled and walked through the door. ''Thank you sir'' I said taking his hand again. ''You're welcome'' he said kissing me on the cheek.

''Hey Alex'' somebody called from beside us. We looked to the side and I saw one of Alex's friend nodding at Alex. Alex released me for a second to give hime 'A box' and turned to the guy. I really didn't know what his name was. Suddenly something hard crashed into me, causing me to fall backwards, but before my back could hit the ground, really really hot arms held me above the ground. He helped me up. ''Dude watch it you-'' I trailed off when I looked up into the most gorgeous eyes I'd ever seen. They were a beautiful brown color and they twinkled a bit. It was silent for a while and he was still holding me.

''Dude you can let go of my girlfriend now'' sounded Alex's voice from behind. The guy took his eyes off of me and looked behind me. He frowned and then released me. I stepped back into Alex's arms and he hugged me from behind. ''You okay?'' he whispered into my ear. I nodded slowly and took in the guy who was still standing there. My eyes went wide. That is...Paul Lahote! Holy shit, he's hot! I shook my head and mentally slapped myself. What am I thinking. Paul lahote is the biggest player in school and I'm thinking he's hot? What's wrong with me? He was still staring at me and I looked down.

''Come on babe, let's get you to your locker'' Alex said wrapping his arm around my shoulder and turning around. While we were walking towards my locker, I looked back one more time, only to see a shaking Paul walking away. That was definitely weird.

''What was that about?'' Alex asked when we were at my locker. I sighed and turned to him. ''It was nothing really, he crashed into me, causing me to fall but he caught me on time so I didn't fall'' I said. He didn't seem convinced so I rolled my eyes and closed my locker. I wrapped one arm around his waist and with the other I cupped his cheek. ''Come on Lex, you're not going to say you're jealous, aren't you?'' I asked raising my eyebrows. He closed his eyes and shook his head. ''No I'm not jealous, it was just the sight of you two standing there staring at each other'' he said putting his forehead against mine. I stroked his cheek and he opened his eyes. ''Please don't be jealous, because I know you are Lex. I don't feel anything for Lahote. He's just disgusting. You're everything to me'' I said looking him in the eyes. He smiled and crashed his lips against mine.

After a while he pulled away breathless and me too. ''You're my everything too'' he said before leading me to my class. ''Bye babe, I'll see you at lunch'' Alex said before giving me a kiss. ''Kay, bye. Love you'' I said back. ''Love you too'' he said giving me one last kiss on the cheek before walking into my class. I was in dreamland when I plopped into my seat next to Angelique. She chuckled. ''Somebody's in a good mood'' she said poking me. I snapped out of dreamland and looked at her. ''Was that really necessary?'' I asked. Just when she was about to anwser the teacher asked us to be quiet.

''Yes, what happened?'' she whispered. I sighed. ''I crashed into Lahote this morning and he caught me before I fell. Then Alex told him to release me and he got jealous and I assured him that nothing was going on'' I whispered back. She watched me with her mouth open. ''What?'' I asked whispering. She closed her mouth and scooted closer to me. ''You crashed into Lahote? Have you seen him? Hot right? And what do you mean Alex was jealous?'' she asked raising an eyebrow. I sighed again. ''Well-'' I was cut of by the hard voice of Mr. Brown. ''Ladies in the front, I'd like for you two to listen or else detention is waiting for you two'' he warned. We nodded and concentrated on what he was saying.

When he wasn't watching I tapped Angelique on the shoulder and she looked at me. ''He was jealous because Paul was staring at me and still had his arm around my arms, so he thought that I was having a thing for Paul or something'' I whispered checking if Mr. Brown wasn't watching. ''Really? Well do you?'' she asked. I shook my head. ''No of course I don't I-'' I was cut off again. ''Okay, Janay and Angelique, detention after school!'' Mr. Brown yelled. We both groaned and watched him again. 'Yeay!' I thought. This was exactly what I needed...NOT!

At lunch Alex and Max were waiting for us. We walked over to them. ''Hey'' we said both at the same time. ''Hello ladies'' they said in unison. We laughed. ''You guys are crazy'' Angelique said slapping Max's chest. ''But you love me'' Max said pulling her to him. ''Yeah'' she said rolling her eyes. We walked into the canteen. ''So you want to go over to my place after school?'' Alex asked while we were getting into the food-line. I shook my head and groaned. ''I can't. Ange and I have detention because we were talking'' I said leaning against Alex. He chuckled. ''I should've known that. You two are always talking'' he said. ''We have a lot to talk about'' I said getting my food. ''About what then?'' he asked grabbing his own food. '''None of your business'' I said tapping his nose. He walked to the table with his friends. ''You're coming?'' he asked. ''Nah, I'm going to sit with ange'' I said. I didn't really want to sit with his friends. They were not my kind of people to hang out with. Plus all they talked about was girls. ''Okay, should I pick you up after detention. I'm done with my training at the same time?'' he asked. I nodded and gave him a kiss. ''Yeah, sounds great see you later'' I said before walking towards Ange. ''Yeah later'' Alex called after me.

We ate lunch and out of the corner of my eyes I saw Paul and Jared sitting at a table, alone. Jared was eating like he hadn't seen food in two weeks, but Paul was staring at me...again. What the hell is wrong with him? Is it because I crashed into him and didn't say sorry or something? I just shrugged it off and continued eating.

The rest of the lessons went by pretty fast. Then it was time for detention. Ange and I walked to the detention room together. ''So you ready for detention?'' Ange asked as we were at the door. I nodded and sighed. ''Yep totally'' I said before she opened the door. There were not many people in the room. There were the usual people who got detention, the real trouble makers and some other kids who probably got detention the same way as we did. We sat down at two empty desks.

From that moment we just got really bored. We tried to talk to each other, but who was very strict and you definitely didn't want to get in trouble with him, was watching our every move.

When detention was finally over, I was glad to leave the classroom. Ange said Max was picking her up and then they were going to Ange's house, so she wasn't riding with us. I went to my locker, grabbed the stuff that I needed and walked outside. I sat on a bench outside and waited for Alex to come. He was supossed to arrive any time soon. I looked around, but didn't see him yet so I pulled my phone out. I sent a text to my mom that I was going to go to Alex's house after school.

I heard footsteps coming my way and I thought it was Alex, but when I looked up I saw it was no one other than Lahote. I frowned. What the hell was he doing here? He walked up to me and stood in front of me. I looked up. ''Hey'' he said rubbing the back of his neck. ''Hey?'' I said although it came out more as a question. ''I-...I was wondering, do you need a ride?'' he asked looking at me expectantly. My jaw dropped. Did he seriously just ask that? He knows that I have a boyfriend right? ''Eh, no thanks, I already got a ride. You know I have a boyfriend right?'' I asked. He closed his eyes and started taking deep breaths. He also started shaking just like this morning in the hall. I stood up and watched him. He was still trying to keep his breathing under control, but that didn't work out that well. ''Are you okay?'' I asked placing my hand on his arm. I knew that was a stupid thing to do, because he probably saw it as a sign of me liking him. Just as fast as his shaking started it stopped. He opened his eyes and stared at me again. I removed my arm, but still held my gaze on his.

I think we both didn't hear a car pull up and somebody stepping out of the car, because I was pulled away from Paul.

''What the hell is wrong with you Lahote?''

**I'll update as soon as I get some reviews! So you better start writing then. It'll only take a minute!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately! Review if you want another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Here is chapter two!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter two: The fight**

**Paul's P.O.V.**

_''What the hell is wrong with you Lahote?''_

I groaned silently and looked up to see Alex putting Janay behind him. Why did she had to have a boyfriend. She is definitely the most beautiful girl in the world. I just couldn't lose my temper with her around. What would she think of me? She probably thought that I was some kind of creeper who tried to hid on her. Which was actually true, even though I knew she had a boyfriend, who also happened to be or actually now was my best friend. I couldn't hang out with my old friends anymore. Luckily I still got Jared, otherwise I would be alone. It would be for the best, we couldn't risk anyone finding out.

I looked Alex in the eye and he glared at me. He started walking towards me looking pissed off. I stood my full height and glared right back at him. I knew he was my friend, but I just couldn't bare the thought of him and Janay together. They were now like a year and a half together, that isn't just going to be over like that. And I was known as the player of the school, so that was also a bad thing. Another thing for her not wanting me.

''What the hell is wrong with you? First you disappear for two weeks together with Cameron, then you come back and looking like you used freakin' steroids. And now you're trying to hid on my girl too? She's none of your business'' he said through clenched teeth. I balled my hands into fists. A really low growl escaped my mouth and I was sure that no one was able to hear it. ''What if she is my business?'' I said back.

I was sure that he was going to lunge at me. I had absolutely no problem with that. Like he was going to hurt me. I huffed mentally. ''She IS none of your business. Just stay away from her'' he said a little bit louder, stepping closer to me. He was tall, just not as tall as me. I was over 6 feet, and he probably was about 6 feet. I started to shake and tried to control myself. I couldn't stay away from her. She was my everything now. I had to protect her. ''You're not the one who decides that'' I said giving him a cold glare.

I was now absolutely sure he was going to hit me, but before he could Janay stepped between the two of us. ''Guys please, not here. I can handle myself'' she begged trying to pull Alex away from me. When she had Alex away from me, she turned to me. I immediately calmed down when her eyes locked with mine. I flexed my fingers and softened my facial expression. I couldn't stay angry with her around. ''Just...leave me alone. You know I'm with Alex and you can't change anything about it. Go find some other girl to get laid'' she said before walking away and pulling Alex with her, who gave me another glare before getting in the car.

I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. She thought I only wanted her for sex? Maybe I would've done it when I hadn't imprinted yet, but now at this moment I wouldn't think about it for even a second. I would never take advantage of her, I couldn't hurt her. I just stood there and didn't know what to do. I screwed everything with my imprint. Why did I have to be such a dick? Why did I have to fuck every girl I could get. Now she was never going to want to talk to me again. I sighed and started walking towards the woods. I didn't want to phase, so I started to run towards Sam and Emily's.

I arrived about ten minutes later and walked through the door. The only one inside was Emily. She smiled at me when I walked. I smiled back and sat down at the table. I grabbed a handful of cookies and stuffed them into my mouth. Emily patted my shoulder and sat across from me. ''What's the matter Paul?'' she asked. I shrugged. ''I'm just such an ass, I screwed everything with Janay'' I said grabbing another handful of cookies. She smiled at me sympathetically. ''It's going to be okay Paul. Sam told me everything this morning after you phased. She has a boyfriend right?'' she asked carefully. I balled my fists at the thought of Alex and nodded. ''Yeah she has'' I sighed.

Just then Sam walked through the door. He walked over to Emily and kissed her on the lips. I looked away. I wanted that too with my imprint, but she didn't even want to talk to me. ''How are you doing Paul?'' Sam asked sitting down too. ''Not that good. My imprint doesn't even want to talk with me anymore and she has a boyfriend'' I said crossing my arms. ''Paul the imprint isn't alway about being a lover. You can be everything she wants you to be. You can also be a friend or a brother to her'' he explained to me. I put my head in my hands and groaned. ''I can't, I just can't see her with him like that. I don't want to be her friend or her brother, I want to be able to love her like you and Emily'' I said standing up. They looked at me apologetically. ''Maybe you should go home and rest Paul, we'll talk later'' Sam said. I nodded and said goodbye before running out the door towards my own house.

...

**Janay's P.O.V.**

I got in the car and buckled myself in. A moment later Alex got in the car and slammed the door shut. He grabbed the steering wheel hard, so that his knuckles turned white. He turned his head to me. ''Why was he there with you'' he hissed. I flinched at his tone. He'd never spoken to me like that. ''I was just waiting for you and then he came over to me and he asked me if I needed...'' I said trailing off. ''Needed what?'' Alex said as his voice was getting louder. ''If I needed a ride'' I said quietly. He was pissed off I saw it in his face. ''What? What did you say?'' he demanded. ''I told him I didn't need a ride'' I said carefully. I'd never seen him like this so I wasn't sure what to do. ''Then why were you staring at him like that?'' he said harshly. I felt tears start to rise up, why was he being like this? ''I don't know okay. He was staring at me! I told him I already have a boyfriend so what's your problem?'' I yelled at him. I looked him in the eyes and then quickly looked away. ''What my problem is? Lahote is after you that is my problem and you don't seem to mind'' he yelled back. I looked out of the window. ''Just take me home'' I managed to say.

He started the car without saying another word. I closed my eyes and tried to hold the tears back. There was an unpleasant silence in the car. No one said anything and I really didn't know what to say. What was I supposed to say. He just practically accused me of having a thing for Lahote. How could he think that low of me? I am in love with Alex, not Paul. Why can't he just see that? He's just so jealouse.

Finally he stopped the car and I opened my eyes. We were in the driveway of my house. I grabbed my bag and opened the door. ''I'll go by bus in the morning'' I told him before slamming the door shut and running to my house. I unlocked the door and slammed it shut. I pulled my shoes and coat off and threw them on the ground. I grabbed my bag and started walking upstairs. ''Janay is that you?'' my mother called. I turned around and quickly wiped the fallen tears away. ''Yeah'' I called back. She got into view and smiled at me, but as soon as she saw me from a closer distance her smiled faded. ''Honey what happened? Have you been crying?'' she asked rushing up the stairs and hugging me. ''No'' I lied hiding my face into her chest. She rubbed my back. ''Was it something with Alex?'' she asked. I nodded slowly and she sighed.

Suddenly she froze and pulled away from me. ''He didn't...hurt you did he?'' she asked narrowing her eyes at me. My eyes went wide and I shook my head. ''No mom, he wouldn't do anything like that. You know that! We just got into a fight over some stupid thing'' I said looking down. She pulled me into her embrace again and stroked my hair. ''It's going to be okay. If it's something stupid I'm sure he'll come to you'' she assured me. I pulled away from her. ''You think?'' I asked. She nodded. ''Yes'' she smiled. I smiled back and kissed her cheek. ''Thanks mom'' I said before walking to my room. ''You're welcome'' she called after me.

I walked into my room and lied down onto my bed. I pulled my phone out and checked if I had any messages. Ange sent me one it read: 'Hey how r u doin? Still coming over with Alex 2night?'. I sighed and send one back: 'No not coming over 2night. Lex and I got into a fight'. Not one minute later I got one back: 'OMG really? Are you alright? I want to know everything. Are you still going to ride with us tomorrow?'. I sent one back: 'No going by bus, don't want to be with him in the car'. She replied right away. I rolled my eyes. She always sent back right away. 'Ok, I'll come to ur house. We're going together' it said. 'Ok see u 2morrow!' I replied before putting away my phone.

...

I woke up the next morning by the soound of my annoying alarm-clock. I slammed it and it went quiet. I groaned and got out of my bed. I got myself ready and then walked downstairs to eat breakfast. My mom already left for work, but my dad was in the kitchen reading the newspaper. I kissed him on the cheek and sat down. ''Morning sweety'' he said looking up from his paper. ''Morning dad'' I said making myself some toast with jelly. I ate my breakfast in silence, while dad read the paper.

A few minuts after I finished the doorbell rang. I jumped up and grabbed my bag. ''That's Ange dad, gotta go bye!'' I said giving him a kiss on the cheek before rushing to the door. ''Bye sweety!'' my dad called after me. I opened the door and Ange was standing there. ''Hey'' I said hugging her. She hugged me back and I closed the door behind me. ''So tell me everything'' she said as we started walking towards the bus stop.

''Okay. After detention I had to wait for Alex. Then I heard footsteps and thought it was Alex, but turned out it was Paul Lahote'' I said. When I said that her jaw dropped. ''Really? What did he want and what did you say?'' she demanded. ''I was getting to that. Then he came over to me and asked if I needed a ride home and I said I didn't need one and that I already had a boyfriend. But before he could anwser Alex came and they started yelling at each other. I just saw they were going to punch each other right, so I stepped between and told Paul to leave me alone and then we got into the car'' I said. She looked at me expactantly. ''Go on!'' she said quickly. I rolled my eyes and continued; ''Well inside the car Alex started yelling at me and telling me that I have a thing for Paul, but I told him I didn't and then he asked about what Paul asked me and when I told him he was just so pissed. So I just told him to bring me home. He didn't even try to call me'' I said looking down.

Ange wrapped her arm around me and hugged me close. ''Hey it's going to be okay. He'll come around. But seriously JJ, do you like Paul?'' she asked. I turned my head and shook it. ''No of course not! I love Alex'' I said sternly. She raised her eyebrows at me. ''Are you sure'' she asked. I nodded. ''Yes absolutely'' I said stopping at the bus stop. She held her hands up. ''Okay if you say so'' she said shaking her head and smirking at me.

We arrived at school and got to our lockers. We packed everything we needed and headed for first period. It was one boring class and I couldn't get my mind of Alex and Paul. I hadn't seen Alex since our fight. Was he alright? And why didn't he call me yesterday? I didn't want to fight. And about Paul, I don't what it was with him. For some reason he kept coming back into my mind and I just didn't know why. I tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying, but it helped only for a while, when my mind wondered off again.

When first period was over I sighed and grabbed my things. I told Ange I would see her at lunch and headed for my second class. I looked at the time. I still had a little bit to go to the bathroom real quick. I quickly went to the bathroom and when I came out, I started walking towards my next class, but somebody stopped me. I looked up and expected to see Alex, but of course it had to be Paul. I sighed. ''I thought I told you to leave me alone'' I said looking away from him. ''Yeah I know, I just wanted to know how you were doing'' he said. I looked up at him. ''You want to know how I'm doing. Lets see, I feel like crap because of you my boyfriend is thinking I have a thing for you. Now if you don't mind I'm going'' I said walking away before he could say something else.

The rest of the lessons went by really slow and when it was the end of the day I was starting to become worried. Where was Alex? I decided to call him. I searched his number and pressed 'call'. He didn't anwser his phone so I called again, but still no anwser. Where the hell was he? I just sighed and thought he was going to be at school tomorrow.

I walked with Ange to the bus stop and we got home. She offered to come with me, but I just told her I wanted to be alone for a while. She understood and said she would come by in the morning again. I told her she didn't have too, I didn't want her to be away from Max because of me. She told me it was fine and assured me that Max didn't mind, he understood too.

Currently I was sitting in my bedroom doing some homework. I sighed and closed my book. This wasn't working. I had to know where he was. Just then the doorbell rang. I let myself fall onto my bed and closed my eyes. Not a moment later I heard a knock on my door. I opened my eyes and sat up. I walked towards the door and opened it.

''Alex?'' I asked. He nodded and looked guilty. ''Can I come in?'' he asked. I nodded and moved aside. He stepped inside my room and sat down on my bed. I just stood by the door not knowing where to sit. ''So...'' I said. ''So..I'm sorry babe'' he said standing up. I looked him in the eyes and saw that he really meant it. ''I'm sorry too'' I said. He shook his head. ''No, I was just jealous seeing you with him. I blamed you for it but actually it was all his fault. Please forgive me'' he begged stepping closer to me. I sighed and looked up at him since he was so tall. ''First I want to know where you were this whole day. I was worried sick'' I said. He nodded. ''Yeah...I was kind scared I think to face you so I told my mom I felt sick'' he said embarrassed. I raised my eyebrow. ''Really?'' I smirked at him. He nodded.

I couldn't take it anymore so I wrapped my arms around his waist. ''I missed you so much'' I said into his chest. He stroked my hair and kissed the top. ''I missed you too'' he said putting his head on top of mine. We stood there for a while before he pulled away. He smiled at me and leaned in. ''I really want to do this'' he said before his lips crashed to mine. I smiled into the kiss. He held me by the hips and started to walk forward until my back hit my bedroom door.

We kissed for a really long time before he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. ''I love you'' he said pecking me on the lips. ''I love you too'' I said before pushing my lips to his again.

**Important: I feel like no one is really reading this story, so please review if you do read the story! I'm waiting for your reviews! I won't update till I get at least 10 reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I won't update until I get at least five reviews! So please review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Here is chapter three!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter three: Thoughts**

**Janay's P.O.V.**

Later that evening I texted Ange that everything was fine with alex again, so she didn't have to take the bus with me since we were all driving together now. Alex said he had to go somewhere and told me to come by around nine, so I did all my homework first and listened to some music.

I was listening to the music and humming when I heard the doorbell ring. I pulled out my ear-buds and sprinted downstairs. I opened the door before my mom or dad could open it and was met by Alex's smiling face. ''Hey'' he said giving me a hug. ''Hey'' I said hugging him back and pulling him inside. I led him to the kitchen and he sat down on a chair. ''Do you want a drink?'' I asked opening the fridge and looking at him. He nodded. ''Yeah soda is fine'' he said fumbling with his fingers. I took two sodas. I put his in front of him on the table and I sat down on the chair beside him. He looked like he was in deep thought and I think he didn't even notice me putting his drink in front of him.

''Alex?'' I asked snapping my fingers in front of his face. ''Yeah?'' he asked snapping out of his thoughts. I frowned. ''Is something wrong?'' I asked worried. He faintly smiled at me and pulled me onto his lap. ''I'm fine babe, don't worry about me'' he said hugging my waist. I shook my head. ''No, I do worry about you. I care about you'' I said softly. He smiled and kissed my nose. I giggled. ''You're weird'' I said. He rolled his eyes and drank his soda.

Right then my mom came in. ''Honey, your dad and I are going to visit the neighbours okay? We'll be back around 11'' she said. I nodded. ''Okay mom, see you later'' I said standing up from Alex's lap. Then my dad came in. ''We need to go now Kathy'' my dad said wrapping his arm around my mother's waist. My mother nodded and gave me a warning look. ''Be careful'' she said. My dad looked confused for a second before getting what she was talking about. He glared at Alex. I started to become iritated. ''Mom, dad, weren't you supposed to be somewhere?'' I hissed at them. ''Yes we do, now I want Alex to be gone when we come back'' my dad said looking at me. I nodded. ''Yes dad'' I said. He nodded. ''Have fun'' my mother said before walking away with my dad.

I heard the front door shut and turned to Alex. ''Every freaking time'' I sighed. He chuckled and took my hand. ''It's okay, I'm used to it I guess'' he said. ''Yeah you can handle it'' I said playfully slapping his chest. I tugged his hand and walked with him to the stairs. ''Want to go to my room?'' I asked. He raised his eyebrow. ''You're going to break your father's rule? Because if that's what you're up to I'm not going to complain'' he said smirking at me. My eyes widened and I slapped him in the head. ''NO! Of course not, we are not going to break that rule, maybe another one'' I said pulling him upstairs with me. ''And which on may that be?'' he asked shutting the door behind him. ''Just making out, you know my dad hates that remember'' I said stepping closer to him. ''Yeah I know. It wasn't exactly fun when he caught us making out on the couch'' he said wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled. ''Yeah, but he isn't here now'' I smirked. He smirked too and gently placed his lips on mine.

After a while of making out, Alex put me down on my bed and started rubbing my thigh. I moaned into his mouth and ran my hands up and down his arms. His other hand started to go under mu shirt and went for my breast. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer to me. He grabbed my breast and squeezed it. ''Alex'' I gasped when he squeezed it some more. He pulled his lips away from mine and smirked. ''Yes babe'' he said. ''More'' I begged as I crashed my lips onto his again.

Just then we heard a loud howl that caused Alex and I to fall on the ground. I quickly got up and walked towards the window. ''Was that a...wolf?'' I asked quietly. Alex came behind me and looked too. ''I think so, it sounded really close'' he said pulling me closer to him and putting his head on top of mine. ''Yeah'' I said looking for any signs of the wolf who just howled.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 10:45PM. I turned to Alex. ''Maybe you should go Lex, it's almost time'' I said. He pouted. I rolled my eyes and took his hand. We walked down the stairs and I opened the door. ''Bye Alex'' I said giving him a hug. ''Bye babe'' he said pulling away and softly kissing my lips. He cupped my cheeks and and I placed my hands on his waist. Just as we were about to deepen it the same wolf howled again. We broke apart. ''The same again'' I whispered. He nodded and looked towards the woods. ''Just be careful'' he said pecking me one last time before turning to walk towards his care. ''I will'' I whispered before shutting the door behind me. I sighed and walked towards the back door. I opened it and stepped into the garden.

Our garden was only a few feet away from the woods. I walked further till I was only inches away from the woods and looked if I saw the wolf. I knew it was a stupid thing to do, but I just wanted to know if there really was a wolf near by. Just when I wanted to go into the woods I remembered that my mom and dad were supposed to be home at any minute. I turned and started walking to the door when I heard the sound of rustling bushes behind me. I turned around as fast as I could, but I saw nothing. I shook my head. 'Must be my imagination' I said walking into my house and going upstairs. I just wanted to go to bed. I quickly changed into my pj's.

Just then I heard the door shut. ''We're home!'' My mother called from downstairs. I walked downstairs and kissed them both on the cheek. ''I think I'm going to bed now. I'm really tired'' I said starting to walk upstairs. ''Hold it'' my dad said. I sighed and turned around. ''Is Alex gone?'' he asked looking at me. I nodded. ''Yes dad he left about twenty minutes ago. My dad nodded. ''Okay then, good night'' he said smiling at me. I smiled back. ''Night dad'' I said walking upstairs and laying down in my bed.

...

**Paul's P.O.V.**

I felt so happy when Janay told me that she and Alex were having a fight. I thought I was finally getting somewhere, but then she told me she still didn't want to talk to me and it was because of me that she felt like crap. That immediately made me sad. I was the one that made her unhappy. It didn't matter to me that she was having a fight with Alex, but it crushed me that she told me that I was the one who'd made her sad. Why did this have to be so hard!

Right now I was just walking away from Sam and Emily's with Jared to patrol. It really sucked right now. All I could think about was Janay and I didn't want Jared to hear what I was thinking and all that crap. ''You okay man?'' Jared asked patting my shoulder. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him. ''Yeah fine just thinking'' I said pulling my shirt over my head. He nodded. ''How is everything going with Janay? Have you talked to her?'' he asked. I pulled of my shorts and started shaking. ''Yes I did, but she didn't want to talk to me'' I said right before I phased.

Jared phased soon after me. 'Really, why?' he asked. I showed him the scene. 'Wow you almost punched our friend in the face' Jared said. I growled. 'He was our friend remember. We aren't supposed to hang out with him anymore and actually I'm glad too. That would mean that I have to be around him the whole time with the idea of him being with my imprint' I said growling more. 'Okay calm down man, I just wanted to know about it. And I know that he he was our friend. I think it sucks, but remember what Sam said. You don't have to be a lover you could also be-' I cut him off. ''No I don't want to be anything else but a lover. I just can't see her with that douche, I just want to be able to hold her and kiss her just like Sam and Emily' I said frustrated. 'Man you really care about her. You don't sound like the old Paul anymore' he said surprised. 'I know. I never new that it was supposed to feel this way. It was different when we got a few glimps of Sam's thoughts' I said starting to run. 'Yeah I guess, I don't know how it feels. I hope I'll imprint soon' he said and started running too. 'I hope so too man' I said before running faster and we wondered off into our own thoughts.

I felt a strange pull and started to follow my instinct. I ended up at a house. I stepped a little bit closer and looked. There was a car in the driveway. I looked closer and saw that it was Alex's car. I smelled the air. Then I smelt her and him together. I growled and wanted to go in there and rip his throat out. 'No Paul stop! You can't just go there. Some people might see you' Jared yelled. 'She's with him' I growled. 'Yes I've noticed, but that doesn't mean you can go out there...and no you can't phase back we have to patrol' Jared said reading my thoughts. I huffed and started to walk back. 'Fine' I said but stopped dead in my tracks when I heard her. ''Alex'' I heard her gasp. I turned around and looked where the sound came from. There was a light on in one room so I guessed that it was hers. I managed to stay where I was but it was difficult. ''Yes babe'' he said to her. ''More'' she begged as I heard them kissing again. I growled and then howled loud.

I heard a thump and then I quickly stepped further into the woods again, because I heard them coming towards the window. She asked them if there was a wolf. He said he thought so, but didn't really know. I huffed. 'Asshole' I said through gritted teeth. I felt Jared roll his eyes at me. 'Come on really Paul?' he asked. 'Yes Jared really. If you don't mind I'm going to watch these two' I said focusing on them again. I didn't hear Jared anymore.

I heard them walking downstairs and I watched as Janay opened the door. They said their goodbyes and then Alex went to kiss her again. I growled and stepped a little bit further to the house. 'Paul!' Jared warned. I rolled my eyes. 'I know' I said. I saw they were about to kiss again so I howled again. I was relieved when they finally pulled apart and he walked away. Yeah right, like I was going to let something happen to her.

I waited for another moment till I knew she was totally safe. She walked towards the back door and started to walk into the direction of where I was standing. I quickly took a few steps back and waited for what she was going to do. Suddenly she stopped walking and turned around again. I sighed when she started walking into her safe home. I stepped backwards and accidentally brushed some bushes. I quickly hid when she turned around. Luckily she shrugged it off and walked into her house.

Just then a car arrived and I saw a man and a woman step out of the car. That must be the parents. 'Okay she's safe. Now come and patrol!' Jared shouted impatient. 'Yeah yeah coming!' I shouted back and looking back one more time before going back to patrol. Now I at least knew where she lived.

**5 reviews for another Chapter! It's your own choice!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! Keep it going! IMPORTANT: if you want ANOTHER CHAPTER REVIEW!**

**Chapter four: No one can know about this!**

**Janay's P.O.V.**

The next morning I woke up still thinking about that wolf. It was just weird. It howled exactly at the moment Alex and I were kissing, TWICE! I'm totally losing my mind here. It might just be my imagination again. I reluctantly got up and got myself ready. When I was done I went downstairs to eat breakfast. I quickly ate everything and then pulled on my shoes and coat. I said goodbye to my dad and waited on the porch for Ange, Alex and Max to show up.

I stood up when I saw a car pull up into my driveway. I ran to the car and opened the door. I got in, kissed Alex on the cheek, gave Ange a hug and said a 'hey' to Max. We all talked happily like nothing had happened between me and Alex and I was glad for that. I didn't want to make things awkward between the four of us because of Alex and me. When we got to school we told Ange and Max goodbye before going to our own lockers. We started walking to our lockers and on the way I saw Paul watching our every move and it seemed like he looked mad. I just avoided his gaze and stepped closer to Alex who didn't seem to notice Paul.

Alex had math first and I had English, but that was on the other side of the school, so I told Alex I could walk by myself. ''Are you sure?'' he asked. I nodded. ''Yes, I think I can manage to walk to English without getting myself into trouble'' I said rolling my eyes. He chuckled and hugged me. ''You know what I mean'' he said. I was confused. I didn't know what he was talking about. I pulled back and pulled my eyebrows together. ''No I don't'' I said. He sighed and grabbed my hands. ''What I meant to say is...after everything with Lahote. I just-I mean he was my friend and now...'' he said trailing of. I looked at him sympathetically. I stroked his cheek. ''I'm sorry baby. I don't know what happened to him and why he's acting like this, but I'm sure everything's going to be fine'' I said. He sighed and nodded. ''I guess so, but just be careful okay?'' he asked taking my face in his hands. I nodded. He softly kissed my lips and then kissed my forehead.

''Oh I forgot to tell you, I won't be able to drive you home. I got something to do'' he said rubbing the back of his neck. I frowned slightly, but quickly smiled because I didn't want him to see me frown. I nodded. ''Okay'' I said. He smiled. ''I'll text you. Love you'' he said before turning around and walking towards his own class. ''Love you'' I called after him as I started walking towards my own class.

I walked to my English class, but stopped when I heard footsteps behind me. The halls were already deserted and I knew I was already late. I quickly spun around and frowned when I saw Paul standing there. His eyes showed hurt and anger. I dropped my frown and actually felt bad because he was hurt. I didn't want him to be hurt. I shook my head. What the hell was I thinking? I don't care about Paul. I couldn't, could I?

He cleared his throat and I snapped my head in his direction to meet his gaze. I tried to cover my concerned face with a frown. ''Can I help you?'' I asked annoyed. Why couldn't he just leave me alone. I wish I'd asked Alex to walk me to class. He rubbed his face with his hand and sighed. ''I see you two are good again'' he said quietly. I nodded. ''Yeah, you saw that right'' I said crossing my arms. He went to speak again, but I cut him off. ''Why are you following me. Or better, why can't you just leave me alone. I don't know why it's so hard to understand that I want you to leave me alone'' I said getting mad. He looked sad. ''You don't understand. I just can't be away from you. It's just impossible. I don't know how to explain'' he said desperatly. I sighed. ''Well I'm with Alex you know. You were his friend and suddenly you show up all buff and now you can't stay away from me. It's just...weird'' I said leaning against a few lockers. I didn't care I was late. I wanted to know why he was acting like this.

''I know. I didn't want for it to be this way, but it is the way it is'' I said looking down. I looked down too, not knowing what to say. But finally I pushed myself off the lockers and adjusted my bag. ''Hey'' I said and he looked up quickly. ''It's the best for you to stay away. I really don't want another scene. I'm with Alex and that's how it is. I'm sorry'' I said softly before walking away. Just when I rounded the corner to my first class I heard the sound of someone punching the lockers. I just held my head down and fastened my pace.

Ange gave me a weird look when I entered the class. The teacher was angry because I disturbed his class, but let me sit anyways. I promised I wouldn't let it happen again. I wasn't planning on telling Ange what had just happened. I didn't need her to know about that, because she was probably thinking that I really liked him. I started to think about it. He was really good looking and was also very muscled. I thought about what was under that shirt that he was wearing this morning. It showed how muscled he was. I squeezed the pencil I was holding. I shouldn't be thinking of this. Instead of him I should be thinking about what's under Alex's shirt, but I already knew that. I blinked and started to concentrate on my notes. I looked to my right and saw Ange staring at me. She gave me a funny look. 'What?' I mouthed to her. ''What's wrong. Did something happen? Is that why you were so late?'' she said quietly. I shook my head and gave her a assuring smile. ''Nothing's wrong'' I said concentrating on the board.

After class I quickly gathered my things and went to leave. Ange grabbed my arm and turned me to her. ''What?'' I snapped at her. She looked shocked because I'd never talked to her like that before. ''What the hell happened to you'' she said checking me. I jerked away from her. ''I'm fine'' I said getting frustrated. ''Look I'm sorry, but I just need some time to think'' I said. ''About what?'' she asked following me when I started to walk towards my next class. ''Things'' I said getting into the classroom. She followed me and we sat down in our seats. ''Okay then. But I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything you want'' she said crossing her arms. I sighed. '' I know, I need to figure this out myself'' I said putting my books on the table. She sighed. ''Okay'' she said. After that she left me alone.

I thought about everything that had happened the past few days. How could they change so fast. I just couldn't get Paul out of my head, no matter how much I wanted to. When it was lunchtime Ange and I met up with Max and Alex. I saw Ange giving Alex a look and he looked at me worried. ''You alright babe?'' he asked. Today Alex and Max decided to sit with us instead of their own friends. ''Yeah I'm fine'' I said turning my head as Paul and Jared came walking through the door. Paul's head snapped to me as if he knew I was there. He gave me a sad look and I quickly turned my head and looked down. Why did I feel so bad? I didn't do anything. He should be the one to feel bad, not me.

Alex rubbed my back and titled my chin. ''What's wrong?'' he whispered. I closed my eyes as I felt my stomach churned. ''I think I'm going to be sick'' I said standing up quickly and sprinting towards the girls bathroom. I busted through the door kneeled in front of the toilet. I threw up and let myself slump to the ground. I held my face in my hands and closed my eyes. I heard someone coming into the bathroom. ''JJ?'' Ange asked. She opened the door and saw me. She kneeled down next to me and hugged me. ''Oh god, why didn't you just tell me you weren't feeling right'' she said pulling away from me. ''I did feel fine, but I just got sick all of the sudden'' I said standing up. My stomach was feeling fine again. ''Where's Alex'' I asked. ''He's waiting outside'' she said. I nodded and walked to the sink and washed my face. ''You have any gum or mints?'' I asked her. She nodded and pulled gum out of her pocket. She gave me one and I popped it into my mouth. I quickly chewed it.

When I felt completely fine again and assured Ange I didn't have to go home we walked out of the bathroom. Alex practically crushed me when I came out of the bathroom. He stroked my hair and held me close. ''Never do that to me again. I was worried sick'' he said when he pulled away. I nodded and looked down. ''I'm sorry'' I mumbled. He shook his head and made me look at him. ''It's not your fault, I was just worried. You sure you don't want to go home?'' he asked looking at me. I nodded and the bell went. ''I guess I'm going'' I said. He went to kiss me but i stopped him. ''What?'' he asked raising his eyebrow. ''I just threw up'' I said. He rolled his eyes and gave me a kiss. ''Who cares, I love you'' he said giving me one last kiss before releasing me. ''I love you too'' I said before walking away with Ange.

During class Ange kept asking me if I was okay. I told her not to worry about me so much and finally after a lot of whining she stopped. But because of the whining I got detention again. This time it was only me. I glared at Ange as she sat there smirking at me. 'I'll get you back' I mouthed to her. 'Oooh' she mouthed holding her hands up. '' Shut up'' I mumbled crossing my arms.

When school was over I started to walk towards the detention room. Ange suggested to wait for me, but I told her I could walk home by myself. At first she protested, but after I begged for a while and she gave in. She just wanted me home safe and I knew that but I could totally handle myself. I walked into detention and sat there bored out of my mind.

Finally when it was over I went to my locker and grabbed my things. I walked outside and wrapped my arms around myself. It was a bit chilly. I walked along the road and fastened my pace when a car drove up beside me. The window was being rolled down and I kept my head down. ''Hey'' said a familiar voice. I looked up and saw no one other than Paul driving beside me. ''Hey'' I mumbled walking faster. He quickly caught up with me. ''You need a ride?'' he asked hopefully. I sighed. ''No, what do you not understand about leaving me alone'' I said angrily. ''I'm sorry, I already told you about that. It's impossible. I can't let you walk all the way home by yourself'' he said softly. I looked up into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. ''No thanks'' I said looking away.

He sighed. ''Fine if you won't get in, I'm still making sure you're arriving at home safe'' he said still not going away. I stopped walking and he stopped the car. ''Okay fine! If I get in the car will you please leave me alone then? Is that too much to ask for?'' I asked frustrated. On his face was a huge grin. ''I can't promise that, but it can be a part of it'' he said opening the door. I closed my eyes. If Alex found out about this. Don't think about that I thought. I quickly got in the car and shot the door. He looked at me and didn't drive. ''What?'' I snapped. ''I don't know the way to your house'' he said. I blushed. ''Oh, well just continue this road and then turn to the right'' I said quietly. He nodded and started driving.

I could feel his eyes on me as he drove and I just looked out of the window. I couldn't even believe I was doing this. Alex would kill me! After what seemed like hours of awkwardness he pulled up into my driveway. I went to open the door, but at the same time he wanted to open the door too. He had his hand on top of mine. I felt warmth spread to me, but quickly pulled my hand back. He pulled his hand back too and I opened the door. ''Thanks for the ride'' I said getting out. ''I'd do it any time'' he said giving me a smile. ''Well at least try to keep your promise. I don't want any trouble'' I said before walking into my house. I quickly unlocked the door and turned to see that his car was still in my driveway. I walked inside and shut the door. I listened if he was gone and he was. I sighed. No one could know about this.

I drank some tea with my mom and then went to do some homework. Alex said he would text me, but he still hadn't. I found that weird because he never broke a promise, so I decided to call him. I waited for him to pick up his phone but he didn't, just like the other time. I frowned. Why didn't he pick up his phone? Where was he? Maybe it was something important and he couldn't pick up his phone or something. I let out a shaky breath and let myself fall onto my bed. What had I done? I just accepted a ride from Paul Lahote. No one can know about this, that's for sure!

**5 reviews for next chapter! Tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep them going! You know it...5 reviews for another chapter!**

**Chapter five: Suspicious**

**Janay's P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning and looked at my clock. It was already 10AM. I groaned and sat up. I took my phone from my nightstand to see if I had any texts or any missed calls, but I had none. I searched for Alex's number and called him again. When I got his voicemail again I started to become angry and worried at the same time. What was so important that he couldn't even pick up his damn phone? I mean he says he has to go somewhere after school and promised to text me, which he didn't and now he won't even anwser his phone. I quickly got up, took a shower and pulled my clothes on. Since it looked cold outside, I pulled on some jeans,a long-sleeved shirt with a hoodie and my sneakers. I got downstairs.

''Hey mom hey dad'' I said as I sat down at the kitchen table and grabbed a piece of toast. ''Morning honey, did you sleep well?'' my mother asked taking a sip of her tea. I nodded and ate quickly. ''Yeah I did'' I said with mouthful. My dad chuckled. ''Going somewhere?'' he asked looking up from his paper. I nodded. ''Yeah, I think I'm going to Alex's'' I said drinking my juice. My dad frowned a bit. ''Will his mother be home?'' my dad asked raising his eyebrow. ''Yes dad, she will be and I think his dad might be too'' I said standing up. He nodded. ''Well okay, just be back before dinner, you want a ride there?'' he asked looking at me. I shook my head. ''No thanks, I think I walk'' I said. He nodded and went to read his paper again. I put everything I needed in my pockets, pulled on my coat and headed for the door. ''I'm going bye!'' I yelled before opening the door and shutting it behind me.

I breathed in the cold air and exhaled. It was actually nice to be outside. It made me clear my head. I decided to walk to his house since it wasn't that far away. I walked along the road and took in the surrounding area. It has always been green here and I really like that about this place. The only bad thing was that it rained a lot. And right now it was just my luck that it started to rain. I sighed and pulled my hood up. I fastened my pace stuck my hands into my pockets. I looked to my right and saw the woods. I thought about it. I wouldn't get too soaked if I went through there and it would be faster too. Even though I was scared to be in there alone, it was all better than this rain.

I sighed and quickly made my way into the woods. I decided that it was the best to stay on the path, in case I got lost. I constantly looked around me for any sign of someone following me or scary animals, but I didn't see anything. I froze when I heard not one but two wolf howl. They sounded even closer than the other time. What if they get to me? Maybe they're hungry and might eat me! I shook my head. I couldn't think like that. It was probably not that close. I quickly continued walking through the woods. When I finally saw Alex's house I sighed in relieve.

I walked out of the woods and walked up to his front porch. I rang the bell and waited for someone to open it. The door was opened by Vanessa, Alex's mom. She smiled nervously at me. ''Come on in Janay, you don't have to stand there in the rain'' she said usering me inside. I quickly walked in. ''Thanks'' I said turning to her. ''So is Alex home?'' I asked looking at her. She seemed to think about it for a bit. She looked at me and smiled faintly. ''I'm sorry honey, but he just left. A few friends came by and asked'' she said leading me to the living room and giving me a cup of tea. I gladly took it. ''Oh it's okay'' I said sipping on my tea. ''You can stay here if you want to'' she said sitting next to me. I shook my head. ''No, I think I'm just going to go home'' I said standing up after finishing my tea. She nodded. ''Maybe you should call him'' she said opening the door.

It'd already stopped raining, so I decided to go to Ange for a bit. Maybe she had some time. ''Yeah, maybe I will'' I said looking up at her. She looked kind of unsure and guilty. I wondered what was up with that. ''Thanks for the tea Vanessa'' I said stepping on the porch. She smiled. ''Your welcome honey. Be safe'' she called after me. I walked out of their driveway and turned right. He wasn't at home too and I didn't really believe anything about that story and his friends. He would have already called me or anwsered some of my texts, but no, he didn't call or text me back at all. I looked one more time back before jogging towards Ange's house. Her house was not far away from Alex's.

I arrived by her house in about 10 minutes and rang the bell. She opened the door and pulled me in immediately when she saw me. She hugged me tight, even though I was still wet from the rain. ''Nice to see you too'' I said chuckling. She pulled back and grinned at me. ''Yeah well, I wondered where you were. You didn't text me at all'' she said pouting. I rolled my eyes and pulled my shoes and coat off. ''You could've texted me too you know'' I said following her her upstairs, but not before saying a 'hello' to her mom and dad. ''I know'' she said shrugging. I shook my head and shut the door as we were in her room.

She sat down on her bed and looked at me. I plopped myself down on her small couch and layed back. ''Soooo...'' she said lying on her back. ''Sooooo...'' I said raising my eyebrows. She smirked. ''How was detention?'' she asked. I glared at her. ''It was really boring if you want to know. I had to sit that bored out of my mind, without the company of my so called best friend'' I growled at her. She laughed. ''Haha, sorry but it's just so funny! You got detention because of me'' she said laughing even louder. I groaned, picked up a pillow from her couch and threw it in her face. She glared at me and stood up grabbing a pillow of her own.

''Oh you're so going to get it sister!'' she said throwing the pillow at my head, but I ducked in time. ''Ha you missed!'' I said picking up another pillow and throwing it at her. She dodged it and grabbed her head pillow. ''Hey that's not fair. I don't got a big one like that'' I whined. ''Too bad for you'' she said jumping on me, causing us to fall to the ground. I yelled and tried to get her off me. I took the pillow out of her hands and hit her with it. ''Ha! That's what you get SISTER!'' I said hitting her again. She held her hands up. ''Okay okay, time out. I surrender'' she said lying down on her bed again. I layed down on the couch again and sighed.

''Did you really walk all the way home?'' she asked looking at me. I bit my lip and looked up at the ceiling. ''Well?'' she asked impatiently. I didn't know if I should tell her. I really wanted to, because I didn't want to hide things from my best friend, but on the other hand, if she found out about this she would think I really liked Paul. I nodded. ''Yes I walked all the way home'' I lied. I looked at her and she narrowed her eyes. ''Are you sure'' she asked slowly. I sat up. ''Yes!'' I said getting annoyed. ''Okay sorry, just wanted to know. Anyway I tohught you were going to hang out with Alex today'' she said. I nodded. ''Yeah I thought so too, but I haven't heard from him since yesterday. I went by before I came here, but his mother said that he wasn't home and gone out with some friends. But he hasn't even called or texted me back'' I said keeping my head down and sighing.

I felt Ange come beside me and wrapping her arms around me. ''Hey it's going to be okay. He'll call you or at least text. Maybe he's just forgotten to text you'' she assured me. I shook my head. ''No, he's never forgotten to text me, never. Now things are just different and I don't know what it is'' I said leaning my head on her shoulder. ''I know'' she said chuckling. I pulled away and looked at her questioningly. ''What?'' I asked. She laughed. ''Well it seemed like this all started when Lahote started hanging around you, you know. Maybe Alex's just jealous'' she said. ''I already know that's he's jealous, but I think it's something more and I really want to talk to him about it'' I said. She nodded. ''I understand'' she said hugging me tight. ''Why don't we watch a movie?'' she asked. I nodded. She smirked. ''You think what I think?'' she asked. I smirked too and nodded. ''White chicks!'' we yelled at the same time. We really loved that movie, just so hilarious. Two men transformed into woman. HAHA!

Unfortunately when the movie was over, Ange said she was meeting up with Max. Technically she was just trying to say that I had to get the hell out of there and let her be with her boyfriend, but of course she didn't and she would never say anything like that to me. I hugged her goodbye and started walking home. This time I was determined to just follow the road, no matter how hard it was raining. I shivered when I walked out of their driveway onto the mainroad. I started jogging a bit, to keep myself a a bit warm.

After a while of running I got tired so I just walked. I looked at my watch. It was almost 5 o'clock now, so I would be in time for dinner. I really didn't want my parents to be angry at me for being late. They were very strict about that. I sighed as I looked at my phone again. Still no sign of Alex. I shook my head and put it back in my pocket.

I finally arrived at my house and unlocked the door. I walked in and was greeted by my mom. ''Was it nice at Alex's'' my mom asked. ''Well Alex wasn't home, so I went to Ange's'' I said taking a glass and pouring some water in it. She looked surprised. Yes, it was to me too. Alex was always there for me and look at him now...I don't even know where he is. ''Yeah I know. He was hanging out with some of his friends'' I lied quickly drinking all the water and putting the glass on the counter. ''When's dinner ready?'' I asked looking over my mom's shoulder as she stood at the stove. ''In about 10 minutes honey. Will you set the table?'' she asked. I nodded and started to set the table.

...

Yesterday went normal. When I got downstairs this morning, both of my parents weren't up yet. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 9 o'clock. It was kind of normal for them to sleep in on sunday.

I totally gave up yesterday with bothering to call or text Alex. I would wait for him to contact me and when he was, he was going to get it. How could he do something like this to me. It was just not normal for him, plus his mother was acting very strange too.

I scrabbled something down on a note, grabbed everything I needed and headed for the beach. I hadn't been there in a while and I just enjoyed to walking on the sand and listening to the waves crashing on the rocks. It was just beautiful. I hadn't planned anything for today. Ange was probably doing something with Max and Alex was no where to be found, so today was going to be a boring day.

I was glad the beach wasn't that far away from my house. I really didn't want to walk that far again. Next time I would just ask somebody to drive me or if I'd just get my own license. I walked to the beach and sat down on a dry rock. I looked over the beach. There was hardly anybody. It was still early in the morning and it wasn't exactly the best weather to come here, but I liked it anyway. Luckily it hadn't rained since yesterday.

I was listening to the waves in silence when I felt someone coming to my side. He didn't sit next to me, but just stood there. I sighed and got up.

**5 reviews for another chapter! It only takes a minute!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I decided to give you another chapter. I just couldn't wait to update! Thanks for the ones who reviewed! I would like for all of you to review and tell me what you think. I think I'm going to update more often, so that you guys can read more of my story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Chapter six: Port Angeles trip**

**Janay's P.O.V.**

''Hey'' he said looking at me with his intense brown eyes. ''Hey'' I said looking down. ''What are you doing here all by yourself'' he demanded. I frowned. ''Maybe I just wanted to be alone for a moment. What are YOU doing here? That's the question'' I said crossing my arms. He looked startled for a bit by my reaction but smirked a bit. I just huffed. How could he think this was funny. I told him to stay away, completely after what had happened friday. ''What?'' I snapped at him when he kept looking at me and not taking his eyes off me for a second. He chuckled. ''Nothing, you just look cute when you're mad'' he said grinning at me. I blushed when I realized what he had said. I avoided his intense gaze and fumbled with my fingers.

''You still didn't anwser my question you know'' I said looking up at him after a while. ''I was just walking and saw you sitting here so I thought I'd say hi'' he said smiling. I couldn't do anything but smiling back. I just couldn't stop the smile that was on my face. That seemed to brighten his smile even more. I laughed at him. ''You're funny you know that'' I said looking into his eyes. ''Thank you'' he said smiling.

After a while it became kind of an awkward silence and we just stood there. He spoke up; ''So do you want to hang out?'' he asked slowly. I guess it was because he knew I was with Alex. I thought about it. If Alex could be away and doesn't contact me at all, I could have some fun too. And besides, Paul was really nice. I carefully nodded. ''Yeah sure sounds nice, but wait...'' I said holding my hand up. Paul's face fell a bit. ''What's wrong?'' he asked stepping closer to me. I let out a shaky breath and looked down. ''What- what I meant is that we can't hang out...no not like that, but I mean here in La Push'' I said quickly when a look of hurt showed on his face. He nodded. ''You want to go to Port Angeles?'' he asked raising his eyebrows. I nodded. ''Yeah sure'' I said. He smiled. ''Come on then'' he said taking my hand and practically dragging me towards his car.

I couldn't ignore the feeling that went through me when he grabbed my hand. It felt nothing like it when Alex held my hand. This was just like it was meant to be. I shook my head. No, I couldn't think like that. He was just a friend, JUST a friend. I felt kind of empty when he let go of my hand to unlock his car. He held the door open for me and helped me in. He got in on his side and started the car.

This car ride was a lot different than the other one. It wasn't spent in silence, but we were talking. He was really fun and nice to be around, and of course I couldn't ignore the stares he gave me and I couldn't deny that he looked freaking damn hot. I knew this was totally wrong. I shouldn't feel this way about him, but I couldn't do anything but stare as the muscles in his stomach flexed as he laughed. I wish I could just reach my hand out and touc-...No this is not going to happen! I was totally driving myself crazy with this.

I think Paul noticed something was wrong because he reached his hand out and grabbed mine. I looked at him and faintly smiled. ''Is something wrong?'' he asked worried. I shook my head as in no. ''No I'm fine, just thinking'' I said looking out of the window. ''You sure, you can tell me'' he said squeezing my hand. I couldn't do anything but feel relaxed at the touch of his skin against mine. ''Yeah I'm sure'' I said smiling bigger at him. He nodded and continued to watch the road, but he didn't release my hand. I didn't release it either, but I knew I had too. So I wiggled out of his grasp and layed my hands on my lap. I carefully looked through my eyelashes and saw him frowning. I sighed. ''Sorry, but I still have a boyfriend'' I said softly. He looked at me and dropped the frown and smiled. ''I know, I'm sorry'' he said focusing on the road. ''It's okay'' I said lightly touching his arm. He relaxed when our skin made contact.

I must have fallen asleep on the way there, because I felt someone shaking me. ''Janay, you have to wake up. We're here'' Paul said softly. I carefully opened my eyes and stretched my arms. I looked at him and found him grinning at me. ''What?'' I asked confused. He chuckled. ''Nothing, you're funny when you're asleep'' he said helping me out of the car. ''What do you mean?'' I asked looking him in the eyes. He stared back at me not saying anything for a while, but when I thought he wasn't going to say something he spoke; ''Well you laugh in your sleep and said something like 'Take your shirt off''' he said smirking at me. My cheeks flushed red and I ducked my head. OMG that was so embarrassing. Luckily I didn't say anything more embarrassing than this.

We stood there in the parking lot and I was still embarrassed and didn't want to meet his eyes. I felt a warm finger under my chin and Paul turned my head so that I was looking at him. ''It's okay. You don't have to be embarrassed'' he said sincerely. I nodded and swallowed. His face was really beautiful. With a strong jaw line and perfect lips...to kiss. I let my eyes linger on them and then slowly looked back into his eyes. His eyes were really dark and his gaze was so intense that I shivered. ''Are you cold?'' he asked concerned. I shook my head. ''No I'm fine. Where are we going?'' I asked. ''I thought that maybe we could see a movie?'' he asked. I nodded. ''Yeah seems fun'' I said. He smiled and motioned for me to follow him. I guess he understood the hint about not holding hands. I really wanted to hold his hand, but my heart already belonged to someone else.

We walked into the cinema and we stood there looking for a good movie. We finally decided to just go to 'Sherlock Holmes'. I thought it was a really nice movie. Yes there was a lot of action, but funny parts too. We really enjoyed the movie together. I was having so much fun with Paul, it was like we'd known each other for years. He even insisted on buying my popcorn and drink. First I refused, but when he gave me the look I gave in. I felt comfortable with him, like he was keeping me safe. I know that I should slap myself for thinking and feeling this way, but I couldn't stop. He was turning my whole world upside down in just these few hours. And I'd promised myself and Alex that I felt absolutely nothing for him, but I couldn't deny it. I was definitely falling for him and there was nothing I could do about it. I'd just tried to be his friend, because I still cared about Alex very much, even though he was acting strange the last few days.

We were sitting in a little diner to eat something. ''You already know what you want?'' he asked looking away from his menu. I nodded. ''Yes, I think I'm just having a burger and a coke'' I said putting the menu cart away. He nodded. ''Okay, you sure you don't want more?'' he asked. I shook my head. ''No, I'm not that hungry'' I said chuckling. He smirked. ''Okay then'' he said. ''So what are you having?'' I asked. He smirked and winked at me. ''You'll see'' he said putting the menu away too.

Not long after we put our carts away, a blonde slutty waitress came our way. She placed a basket of bread on our table, but made sure to lean forward so that Paul could look right into her shirt. I felt kind of jealous when she did that but controlled myself. I clenched my fists under table and tried to hide my jealousy. Why was I jealous, I already had a boyfriend. I had no right to be. She turned to Paul and smiled seductively. ''What do you want to order'' she asked eyeing him. He didn't smile back at her, but just said what he wanted, what surprised me. ''I'd like to have a burger with extra fries and a steak, medium with extra saus and one grilled cheese'' he said winking at me. My eyes went wide. Was he really going to eat all of that? I had to see that! She didn't seem faced by the huge amount of food he ordered and smiled at him, but he still didn't smile back and only looked at me. She reluctantly turned to me and fake-smiled at me.

''What do you want to order'' she asked a bit annoyed. ''I'd like to have a coke and a burger please'' I said staring into her eyes. ''Are you sure?'' she asked. I frowned. ''Yes'' I said through clenched teeth. She nodded and then turned to Paul again. ''You're food will be ready soon'' she said brushing his shoulder before walking away swaying with her hips. My blood boiled. I so wanted to walk after her and punch her in the face. I hadn't noticed I was holding a piece of bread and squeezing it hard till Paul unlocked my hand and pulled the bread out of it. I relaxed a bit and sighed. ''What a whore'' I said quietly. Paul quirked his eyebrow and gave me an amusing smile. ''What do I hear. Are you jealous?'' he teased. I huffed. ''No of course not! She's just a whore, that's all. Didn't you see she was trying to seduce you'' I said crossing my arms. Paul shook his head. ''No not really'' he said like it was nothing.

After a while he changed the subject and started asking more about my personal life. Like brothers and sisters, but I told him that I was an only child. He said he had one little sister. Anna, she was 6. When he talked about her, he seemed to care about her a lot. He seemed like a really great big brother, even though he was a big player. At the thought of that I frowned. I'd totally forgotten about that. But on the other hand when that blonde whore came bringing our food, he didn't even look at her and I felt the jealousy leave immediately. At least he wasn't interested in her. But I couldn't stop him from dating anybody else, because he wasn't dating me after all.

After a great day of fun Paul drove me home. I'd managed to go through the whole ride without falling asleep. We just talked about silly things. He pulled into my driveway. I wanted to step out of the car, but Paul was already at my side to help me out of the car. ''Thanks'' I said taking his hand as he held it out. He smiled. I let go of his hand when I was out of the car and he walked me to the door. I turned to him. ''I had a really great time today'' I said smiling. He nodded and smiled brightly. ''Yeah me too...so you're going to stop avoiding me'' he asked all serious. I nodded slowly. ''Yeah I guess so. You're not that bad at all'' I said smirking and putting my hands in my pockets. He chuckled. ''Glad you think so. See you tomorrow at school?'' he asked. I nodded. ''Yeah seems fine to me'' I said.

We stood there not knowing what to say. I pulled my hands out of my pockets and looked up into his eyes. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. He seemed startled for a bit but then he hugged me back. I sighed. He was so hot, well you know what I mean. Temperature-wise, but yeah he was handsome too. After about a minute I pulled back. ''So guess it's time to go inside'' I said stepping away from him. He nodded and looked sad for a minute. ''Okay, see you'' he said waving one last time before walking towards his car. I smiled as he walked away. I unlocked my own door and walked in.

I was met by my mother who demanded where I was, but apparently she didn't see the note laying on the table. Which was weird because she was just coming from the living room. I quickly got upstairs after drinking tea, I really love tea, and then I went upstairs. I checked my phone. I had one text from Ange. She was asking how I was. I decided to anwser it later. I layed down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling thinking about today. It had been a really great day and Paul was really great too. Maybe we could hang out some more, but just as friend because of Alex...Just then my phone rang. I sighed and looked at the ID-caller. I sat right up and anwsered it quickly.

''Alex'' I breathed. It was silent for a while. ''We need to talk'' he said through gritted teeth. I frowned. ''What?'' I asked. Is this what I get? 'We need to talk', I haven't heard from him in two days and now he is telling me what to do. ''Meet me at the beach'' he said before hanging up. I looked at my phone. What the hell had just happened. He sounded mad and I didn't know why.

I walked downstairs and said to my mom that I was meeting up with Alex at the beach. She agreed, but she only gave me one hour. I walked to the beach and stood on the sand waiting for Alex. After a while I saw someone coming my way. I looked better and saw that it was Alex. I slowly walked his way, wondering what he had to tell me. He was going to tell me where he was, or he was going to get it.

''Hey'' I said as he stood in front of me. ''Hey'' he mumbled not looking me in the eyes. I sighed. ''Where the hell have you been? You haven't even contacted me. You have never broken a promise Lex. Is something wrong?'' I asked as tears welled up into my eyes. He finally looked up at me. He looked terrible, like he hadn't slept at all. ''I just had to do some stuff okay! More important is where were you all day huh? I heard you went to Port Angeles, with Lahote'' he spat the name, like it was some disease. I started to become angry. ''He's been there more for me than you these last few days. And for your information he really nice. You have to stop being so jealouse. I just want to be his friend and nothing more, okay! Alex...I just missed you'' I said softly. His face became a hard mask. ''I'm not jealous. You see what he's doing to you. He's got you all under his spell and before you know it...You can't just replace me for him'' he said stepping closer to me and grabbed my wrist.

''I'm not replacing you!'' I shouted at him. He squeezed my wrist. I yelped. ''Alex, stop you're hurting me'' I cried. Just then the voice of the person I didn't expect came from behind Alex.

''Let go of her right now!''

**Please REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey thanks for the reviews! Keep it going! Here's another chapter for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Chapter seven: Everything seems fine for now**

**Paul's P.O.V.**

Today had been absolutly the best day of my life. My imprint wanted to go out with me. Well, not exactly going out, but she wanted to hang out with me. We went to see a movie and ate something. Her face was priceless when I told the slutty waitress what I wanted to eat. About that, she seemed pretty mad at that girl. I knew she was trying to seduce me, but I only care about Janay and no one else. I just couldn't look at other girls like that anymore. I just wanted to be with her, but there was only one person in the way...Alex.

I growled at the thought of him. I decided to get home and face to keep an eye on her. I know that sounded creepy, but I just had to know that she was safe. I didn't have to patrol until late in the evening so I still had a few hours. I phased as soon as I put my car in my driveway and ran into the woods. I ran as fast as I could towards her house. I felt Jared's presence. 'Hey man, going to Janay's?' he asked. 'Yes' I said smiling at the thought of what had happened today in the parking lot. I was absolutely sure that she felt something for me too. She even let her eyes linger on my lips. Now if that wasn't a sign. Jared laughed at me. ' Dude you're so whipped' he said laughing even harder. I growled at him. 'Shut up' I said reaching the edge of her house. 'Yeah right! Good luck man' he said chuckling and then went back to patrol.

I layed on the moisty, soft ground and watched how she came into her room. I saw her checking her phone, but then she put it away and let herself fall on, I think was her bed, but I couldn't really see that. Then her phone went off. I could see her sit up straight and pick up her phone. ''Alex'' she breathed. It was silent for a while. ''We need to talk'' he said through gritted teeth. I bared my teeth. What has got his panties in a knot? I didn't like how he was speaking towards Janay. ''What?'' she asked. ''Meet me at the beach'' he said before hanging up.

I watched as she stood up and walked downstairs. I guess she was going to go to the beach to meet him. I was determined to follow her and make sure she was safe. He sounded pretty angry on the phone. She walked outside towards the beach and I quietly followed her, but of course from the woods. Jared left me alone, luckily. I really didn't need his opinion. He only thought that I was whipped. Well maybe I was, but I loved her. I couldn't do anything else but that after our awesome day in Port Angeles. She was fun to be around and absolutly adorable when she slept. I wondered who she wanted to take his shirt off. I hoped that it was me, but I didn't dared to ask her that. I was just so calm around her. Even when she only touched my arm, I relaxed completly. I think she felt the same too, only she didn't want to admit it. Because she was with Alex.

We arrived at the beach now. I was standing in the woods hidded and she was standing in the middle of the beach looking around for Alex. I quickly ran behind a tree and pulled on my cut-offs. I didn't have my shirt with me, because I only needed pants and a shirt wasn't nescessary. I still stayed hidden in the woods and watched as she started walking into the direction of Alex, who was coming her way.

They stood in front of each other. ''Hey'' she said . ''Hey'' he mumbled. I noticed that he was not looking into her eyes. She sighed. ''Where the hell have you been? You haven't even contacted me. You never broke a promise Lex. Is something wrong?'' she asked. I felt hurt hearing her voice. I wanted to go up there and hurt him, but she would only hate me for that. He finally looked up at her. ''I just had to do some stuff okay! More important is where were you all day huh? I heard you went to Port Angeles, with Lahote'' he spat my name, like it was some disease. My blood boiled and I was slightly shaking. I had to calm down, I didn't want to phase in case something happened. At the thought of that I calmed down. ''He's been there more for me than you these last few days. And for your information he really nice. You have to stop being so jealouse. I just want to be his friend and nothing more, okay! Alex...I just missed you'' she said softly. I had to smile a bit at that. She did care about me, she was even defending me. His face became a hard mask. ''I'm not jealous. You see what he's doing to you. He's got you all under his spell and before you know it...You can't just replace me for him'' he said stepping closer to her and grabbed her wrist. I started to growl really low. I knew he was angry, but no way in hell he was going to hurt her. I stood there ready to rip his throat out.

''I'm not replacing you!'' she shouted at him. He squeezed her wrist and she yelped. ''Alex, stop you're hurting me'' she cried. That was all it took for me to jump up for me to come out of the woods. I had my hands balled into fists and walked up begind Alex. ''Let go of her right now!'' I shouted at him and growling, low, but menacing enough.

...

**Janay's P.O.V.**

I stood there frozen in my place, but I still felt the pain from Alex's grasp. ''I said let her go'' Paul shouted again. I relaxed a little when Alex let go of my hand, but still didn't move. I saw that Alex shifted a little bit so that he was standing in front of me, blocking the view of Paul. I looked down to my wrist and saw the print of Alex's hand on my wrist. I looked back up and saw Alex standing there willed balled fists.

''What do you want Lahote. Haven't you listened? Stay away from her'' Alex said through clenched teeth. I was finally able to move and walked to stand next to Alex. When I saw Paul I almost wanted to drool. He was standing there in only shorts without a shirt on. Now I admit that Alex has a nice six-pack, but this...was definitely an eight-pack. I let my eyes travel up to his face and met his gaze. He gave me a nod and then continued to glare at Alex. ''I want you to listen! If you even hurt her again I swear I will kill you. And if she wants me to stay away from her, then why did she want to hang out with me'' Paul said with a low voice. It was kind of sexy and I just couldn't take my eyes of him, even if I wanted to.

''That is none of your business. You just stay away from her. Like you could even hurt me! She probably just hung out with you because she thought you were pathetic'' he spat at Paul. I flinched at that. I just stayed silent. I didn't know what to say or do. What if they were going to fight? I didn't want that. I'd finally become friends with Paul and look at us now. Paul started to shake really bad. It was like he was really cold, but on the other hand who wouldn't without a shirt in this weather.

Then out of no where, Jared came emerging from the woods and quickly sprinting towards Paul. He took him by the shoulders and dragged him into the woods. I frowned. Why would they go into the woods? It wasn't exactly fun in there, it was just a creepy place. I shivered thinking about the time I walked in the woods.

I turned my gaze towards Alex who was staring at me, but not with an angry look, but a soft look just like the old Alex I knew. He looked down at my right hand and gently took it into his hand. I flinched when he touched the bruise. ''I'm so sorry'' he said looking me into the eyes. I knew that he meant it, but I just couldn't believe that he'd actually hurt me. I closed my eyes and sighed. I opened them and withdraw my hand. ''I'm so sorry babe. I wish I could turn it back, but please foregive me!'' he said moving so he was standing in front of me. I looked up at him and shook my head. ''How come you didn't contact me at all? I'm your girlfriend for god sake!'' I said looking away. He put his hand under my chin and turned my head.

''I know and I'm sorry, but I had to take care of some important stuff. I didn't want you to worry'' he said. ''What stuff? You know, you got me worried enough'' I said looking at him sternly. He nodded. ''I know and I'm sorry. I won't let it happen again, I swear babe, please!'' he begged. He even dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked down into his eyes and saw that he was desperate. I was going to make him beg a little more. ''And what about Paul. He's my friend now you know. I'll hang out with him even if you don't want to. He is nice. Can you at least try to stand him. I'm with you Alex and you know that. You got to stop being so jealous all the time'' I said crossing my arms.

He frowned and stood up. ''So you're friends with Lahote'' he said, but I think he was more saying it to himself. I nodded. He seemed to think for a moment, but then looked at me. ''I guess I should try, but I still hate him and I don't like him near you. But if that's what it takes to be with you then okay'' he said slowly. I smiled with and wrapped my arms around his waist. ''Really? Gosh Alex you really scared me'' I said into his chest. I felt him relax and he wrapped his arms around me too. ''Yeah, sorry for scaring you babe. But I love you'' he said putting his head on top of mine. ''I love you too'' I said sighing. This had turned out better than I thought.

We stood there for a while, but then I thought of something. I quickly pulled away from Alex who was standing there looking confused. I looked at my watch and I saw that I only had ten minutes left. I looked back at Alex and grabbed his hand. ''I only have ten minutes. My mom said on hour, I got to go home'' I said dragging him with me. He chuckled. ''So you want me coming with you? And we need to wrap up your hand'' he said seriously. I nodded. ''Yes, but not with my mom around or my dad. They don't need to know'' I said walking faster.

We arrived at my house and went to unlock the door, but Alex stopped me by grabbed my arm carefully, not wanting to hurt me again. It surprised me that I'd forgiven him so soon. I just couldn't be mad at him, I love him. He turned me to him so that our bodies were touching. I looked up and his face was only inches away from mine. ''What?'' I whispered. He smiled. ''I missed you and would like to kiss you before we go in'' he said cupping my face. I nodded. ''You don't need to ask'' I said as I closed the space between us and pressing my lips to his. I let him kiss me with all the passion he had. I really didn't care that we were standing on my front porch and anyone could see us. All I wanted was him and him only, despite my feelings for Paul.

He ran his tongue across my bottom lip and I agreed by opening my mouth. He dropped his hand to my bottom and pulled me even closer. I gasped into his mouth and tugged at his hair, hinting him to stop. He took the hint and ended the kiss. I was sure that my face was red and my lips swollen, but I didn't care. He smiled wide and me and I returned the smile. ''Wow'' was all he said. I chuckled and went to unlock the door. Alex came behind me and grabbed my good hand. I didn't want my mom or dad to find out about what had happened on the beach, so I covered the bruise with my sleeve. I saw Alex looking down at my hand with a pained look on his face. I squeezed his hand. ''It's okay Lex, you didn't know what you were doing'' I told him softly. ''Okay, but we have to get that wrapped up'' he said tapping my nose. I giggled and we walked into the living room together. Everything seems fine for now.

**Please REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! Keep it going! Here's another chapter for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Chapter eight: Feelings**

**Janay's P.O.V.**

I heard a honk coming from outside. ''Bye dad!'' I called walking towards the front foor. ''Bye sweety!'' dad called after me. I opened the door and walked outside. Alex was leaning against the car and smiled at me. I smiled back and hugged him. ''Hey lex'' I said kissing him on the lips. ''Hey babe'' he said grinning at me and opening the door. I got in and hugged Ange. ''Hey'' Max'' I said giving him a faint smile. He smiled back. ''Hey JJ'' he said winking at me. I giggled and looked to Ange, who was pretending to pout. I slapped her in the arm and chuckled. ''Come on Ange, I already have a boyfriend you know'' I said poking her in the side. She tried to hide her smile, but I caught a glimps of it. ''Ha! Got you, you can't stay mad at me'' I said crossing my arms. She threw her hands up and nodded. ''Yeah you're right. I really can't stay mad at you'' she said hugging me tight. I hugged her back.

Alex and I walked throught the doors and he was immediately called to the side by one of his team mates. I told him I would walk to my locker by myself and that he should hang out with his friends. He nodded and walked over to his friends. I started walking towards my locker when a warm hand caught my still wounded wrist. I hissed quietly and turned around. Paul's brown eyes were boring into my eyes. I smiled at him, but he only looked concerned. I looked confused. ''What's wrong?'' I asked touching his arm. He looked down at my wounded wrist, that was wrapped up in some bandage.

''Did Alex do this to you?'' he said through his teeth. He looked up and I saw anger in his eyes. I nodded slowly. ''Paul, Alex didn't know what he was doing okay. He doesn't know his own strength. It's fine'' I assured him. He shook his head and carefully took my hand in his huge, warm one. ''No it's not. He hurt you'' Paul said softly. I almost melted right there. I smiled dreamily and looked into his eyes. ''Janay?'' Paul asked. I snapped out of my dream and looked at him. ''What?'' I asked confused. He chuckled and then became serious again. ''I don't want him to hurt you okay, or I'm going to kick his ass'' he said. I laughed and started walking towards my locker, Paul walking next to me. ''I would prefer not, but you made it sound pretty funny'' I said.

When I stopped laughing I noticed almost all the people in the hallway were staring at Paul and me. They looked shocked. It was totally silent right now, pretty scary. I felt pretty uncomfortable with all the stares on me. I didn't like to be in the spotlights. I held my bag tight and looked down at the ground, trying to avoid all those nerve-racking stares. Suddenly everybody started talking again. I quickly looked up to see everybody continuing with their own conversations. I looked to Paul and saw him glaring at every person that even tried to look at us. I smiled thankfully at Paul. He nodded at me and we arrived at my locker.

''So what's your first class?'' I asked Paul as he started walking me towards my class. I told him I could walk myself, but he insisted, like he didn't want to leave me. I had absolutely no problem with that, but I thought it was weird that he even wanted to be with me, while he could get other girls too. If he wanted too he could even get the most beautiful, and most of all, fake, girls. But no, he insisted on walking me towards my class.

''I got History first'' he sighed. I nodded. ''That's a nice class. I got math first'' I said groaning. ''Why what's wrong with math?'' he asked. I looked at him as in 'Are you freaking kidding me!', he just looked at me confused. ''I hate math. It's my least favorite class. I just don't get it with all the numbers and all that crap'' I said waving my hands around. He nodded. ''I get it. I don't like it either, but it's not like I suck at it'' he said as we arrived at my classroom. I wasn't late, because the classroom door was still open and there were still students walking in. I stood in the entrance of the classroom and Paul stood in front of me. ''So you want me to walk you to your next class?'' he asked hopefully. I quickly looked away from his eyes, before I could say yes. ''No, I walk with Ange to my other classes'' I said. He looked sad for a moment before smiling at me. ''Okay, see you at lunch then'' he said giving me a hug. I was surprised for a moment before hugging him back. ''Bye'' he said pulling away from me. ''Bye see you at lunch'' I said before walking towards my seat.

By now almost every girl in the classroom was glaring at me. Only the girls who already had a boyfriend weren't glaring at me. Great fantastic! Just trying to be friends with someone and you get a bunch of jealous girls glaring at you. I sighed and walked over to my seat in the back. I caught some girls saying something that made me want to punch them in the face. ''What a whore. She's with Alex and now she's all over Paul. Bet she's cheating on Alex with Paul'' Callie Hill whispered from about two feet behind me. I was going to walk right up to her, but someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me in my seat. ''Don't pay attention to those comments'' Ange said. I sighed and got my stuff. ''I know I shouldn't pay attention to them, but I would never cheat on Alex and you know that'' I said looking at her. She seemed to think for a moment before nodding.

''Yeah I know you would never do that, but what the hell were you doing with Paul Lahote?'' she whispered leaning towards me. I closed my eyes because I knew that this would come. ''We're friends okay. I know what you're thinking, Alex won't be able to stand him and shocker, he can't stand him, but he tries for me. Paul and I went to Port Angeles yesterday and he is really nice, just a friend'' I said as I saw her giving me a look. She smirked at me. ''I just knew it! You like him don't you? I totally saw him looking at you like you were the most gorgeous girl in the world and you giving him some sort of look too, only not about the girl part of course'' she whispered leaning even closer. I looked at her wide eyed. ''Omg Ange, that is so not true. I don't like Paul'' I said crossing my arms. She sighed. ''What ever. Soon or later you'll be madly in love with that boy and then what happens'' she said giving me a stern look before turning back towards the board.

When the school day was over, I went over to Alex's house to do homework or whatever we were going to do. We got into his room and I pulled my books out. Alex sat down on a chair, popped his feet up his desk and put his hands behind his head and was staring at me like I was crazy. I smiled inocently at him and grabbed my English book. ''What?'' I asked grabbing a pen and starting to do the assignments. ''I thought you were joking about the homework part. I thought we could just watch some tv or something'' he whined sitting down beside me on his bed. I grinned. ''Well, we could...but after we finish our homework'' I said tapping him on the nose. He sighed, but grabbed his books anyway. ''Alright'' he said opening his own book.

When we finally finished all our homework, Alex threw his book to the side and layed down on his bed pulling me half on top of him. ''Happy now?'' he asked stroking my cheek. I closed my eyes and nodded. ''Yes completely'' I said laying my head on his chest. ''So, Derek is giving a party this saturday and I was wondering if you'd go with me?'' he asked. I raised my head and nodded. ''Yeah sure, sounds fun'' I said kissing him on the lips. He smiled into the kiss and held my waist tightly. I tangled my hands in his hair and turned so that I was straddeling him. He moved his hands to my hips and ran his tongue across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and led him lead.

He turned us over so that he was on top and found his way under my shirt. He squeezed my breast and I moaned. I knew that I didn't want to go further than this, but I just couldn't stop myself from moaning. Plus the fact that his mother was down stairs wasn't helping either. He started to lift up my shirt, but I quickly grabbed his hands. He looked up at me confused. ''What's wrong?'' he asked. I sighed. ''Sorry Lex, I don't think that's a good idea'' I said pushing him off of me. I hugged my knees to my chest and looked at him. ''What do you mean. I thought you wanted this'' he asked wrapping his arms around me. I shook my head. ''No, I mean I want to someday, but not right now. I'm not ready and your mother is down stairs'' I said leaning onto his shoulder. I felt him relax slightly. ''It's okay babe. But you know, someday you're not going to be able to resist me'' he said winking at me. I laughed and slapped his chest. ''Yeah right, in your dreams'' I said standing up and putting my books in my bag. ''I have to go home'' I said. He nodded and walked me to the door.

I got home and ate dinner with my parents before going upstairs into my room. I sat down on my couch and pulled out my phone. I texted Ange: _Hey, r u going to the party saturday too? _I texted her. About one minute later I got a replie:_ Yeah Max asked me to go with him, should be fun. I hear Paul is going 2 be there too! _she texted back. I rolled my eyes and texted back: _Haha really funny! You should come over to pick outfits! see you 2morrow_ I texted back.

I put my phone down, grabbed my book and walked downstairs. I walked towards the back door. ''Hey honey, where are you going?'' my mom asked. ''I think I'm going to read in the back yard for a while'' I said pointing to my book. She nodded. ''Okay wait, before you go take this'' she said handing me a glass of milk and some cookies. I smiled at her. ''Thanks mom'' I said walking outside and taking a seat on one of the lounging chairs. It wasn't dark outside yet, so it was a perfect time to be here.

I sat there reading my book when I heard rustling again. I quickly looked up to see nothing. I put my book down, stood up and started walking to where the sound came from. It was hard to see because it was dark inside those woods, but I swear that I just saw a pair of eyes staring at me. I shuddered and sprinted inside my house. I blew out a sigh of relief when I was inside, but when I saw my dad looking at me I acted like nothing happened and walked upstairs again. I let myself fall onto my bed and blinked twice. I was really seeing things out there. Yeah right, like there was really someone staring at me from the woods. That would be too weird and just creepy. Not like it couldn't be true, I just didn't want it to be true.

I got up and pulled on pj's. I crawled into my bed and wrapped my arms around myself. I just hoped that it wasn't true. I get scared real easily. So don't make me watch some kind of horror-movie or I won't be able to sleep for at least two weeks. I closed my eyes thinking about what happened today. Was I really ready to be with Alex in that way? I mean, I love him but I'm just not so sure about that. I know he wants to, but I'm only 15 and what if I get pregnant or something? I closed my eyes even tighter and shook the thought away. Just then Paul popped into my mind. I really felt some kind of pull towards him and we just connected really well. It was like I had to be there for him and take care of him, but I couldn't because of Alex. Everybody was probably thinking that I was cheating on Alex, which wasn't true, but I couldn't deny the feelings I had for Paul and they just started to grow more and more with every minute I spent with him.

I opened my eyes, groaned and turned on my side. I cleared my mind and relaxed a little. After a while my eyes started to droop and then sleep took over me.

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey thanks for the reviews! Keep it going!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Chapter nine: The party!**

**Janay's P.O.V.**

''OMG JJ you should totally wear this!'' Ange squealed as she held up a short dress that came to the mid-thigh. It was a black dress with straps that fell around the middle. I grimaced. ''You think so? It's really short'' I said taking it from her and inspecting it. She sighed. ''Yes you have to wear it. You always wear such...normal clothes. Today you can totally show yourself'' she said going through my closet. I layed the dress on my bed and sat down, letting her do whatever she wanted to do. ''Okay I guess, but what do you mean with normal. My clothes are stylish'' I said crossing my arms. ''Yeah maybe they are, but hellooo! This is going to be a super party!'' she yelled pulling out a pair of black high heels. I shook my head and stood up. ''No way, my feet are going to die in them'' I said taking the heels from her and putting them back. She grabbed them again and put them beside my dress. ''Well it'll be worth it. So just put them on. You look taller then'' she said pulling her own dress out of her bag, which was really pretty, but sexy at the same time.

Today was saturday, the day of the party. Alex had been excited all week and was always talking about it. He really loved this kind of parties. I just went because he was going to be there, but the parties were okay. There was a lot of drinking and those stupid games that you have to play. I really wasn't planning on drinking anything. I knew Alex might drink something, but he would never drink too much, since he had to drive me home.

We changed into our outfits, did each others hair and make-up and put on our heels. I looked down at my feet. Well, maybe it was going to be worth it, but I was definitely not going to be able to walk after this night. I put on my jacket and grabbed my little purse. I looked at Ange who was just done with putting on her heels and smiled at me. ''Turn around'' she said motioning with her hand. I twirled around and she laughed. ''Damn girl, you look damn fine'' she said hooking her arm through mine. I smiled. ''You look damn fine yourself too sister'' I said walking downstairs with her.

My mom and dad were waiting downstairs and my mom smiled when she saw us. ''Well look at you ladies. You look like real women'' she said hugging me. I blushed. ''Mom!'' I said. She smiled and then looked at dad, who was frowning. ''What's wrong dad?'' I asked. He stepped forward and looked at me. ''Janay, I really want you to be careful tonight and don't do anything stupid okay. I trust Alex and I trust you too so be careful and be back by midnight'' he said sternly. I nodded and then his frown turned into small smile. ''Well okay then, have fun'' he said opening the door. ''Bye Steven, bye Kath'' Ange said as she stepped out of the house. I followed after her. ''Bye'' they said back. I waved and then we walked towards the car where Alex and Max were waiting.

Their jaws dropped when they saw us and I blushed when Alex looked me up and down. He smirked and pulled me close. ''Damn babe, you make it really hard for to not just jump you here'' he whispered into my ear. I shivered and wrapped my arms around his neck. ''Alex'' I whispered. He put his index finger on my lips and shushed me. I looked him in the eye and he pressed a soft kiss on my lips before squeezing my butt. I gasped and pulled away. I whacked him on the head. ''Stop it right now, we have to go'' I said opening the car door and stepping inside. ''As you wish miss'' he said winking and closing the door.

Not later Max and Ange came in and we started to drive towards the party. We arrived at the party and Alex helped me out of the car. He held his arm securely around his waist. He knew Paul was going to be here and he just wanted him to know that I was his. Yeah, like I was something he could have. Well technically I really was his, but that doesn't matter. I leaned into his shoulder as we walked through the door. We got several greetings and Alex left me for a second to get some drinks. He told me to wait near Ange, who was talking with some girlfriends of the football players. I walked over to them and they smiled at me as we started to talk.

''So how is everything going with you and Alex?'' Ashley, Derek's girlfriend asked. I smiled. ''Everything is going great'' I said looking as Alex came walking our way with two drinks. He handed one to me and drank from his own. ''What did you get me?'' I said narrowing my eyes at him and sniffing the drink. He chuckled. ''Relax, just some coke'' he said kissing my cheek. ''I'm going to the guys for a while okay, just stay here'' he said giving me a look before walking away. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the conversation.

Selena giggled. ''Well, looks like you two are perfectly fine'' she said winking at me. I smiled and looked behind her to see Paul and Jared walking in. His eyes immediately fell on me and he smiled big and waved. I waved back and smiled bigger. The girls turned around and smirked at me. ''So what is this I hear about you and Lahote huh? You like him don't you?'' Ashley asked. I blushed red and looked down. ''No I don't. He's just a friend'' I said sipping my drink, which was really coke by the way. Ange snorted. ''Yeah right friends, have you looked at yourself. You like him, just admit it'' she said poking me. I glared at her and she just laughed together with the other girls. ''I do not'' I said crossing my arms. ''Whatever'' the girls said shaking their heads.

''Okay everybody listen up! We're going to do a little game called seven minutes in heaven. Everybody familiar with that game?'' Ashley yelled over the crowd. There were a few yeah's and she continued; ''Okay so, the first couple will be Selena and Everon'' she said pointing at the two and leading them towards the closet. There were a lot of 'ooohhs' and they went bright red. I smiled and turned to Ange. ''You think you're going to have to go into the closet?'' she asked smirking at me. I nodded. ''Maybe, don't know'' I said shrugging. ''Oh yes you will be, I got a little surprise for you'' Ashley said from behind me and winking at me. I narrowed my eyes at her and she just shrugged walking away.

A few minutes later they came back out of the closet and there were a lot of wolf-whistles. If you looked at their flushed faces you could see what they've been doing. Ashley jumped on the table and everybody went silent. ''Okay so the next couple will be Janay and...'' she said looking around and then her eyes fell on someone because she smiled devilishl. ''Paul'' she said. I froze. She did not just do that. I heard some gaspes and everybody whispered. I felt someone stand next to me and wrap arms around me. ''No'' Alex said. Ashley shrugged. ''Sorry, there's nothing you can do about it. The couples are already made'' she said glaring at Alex. I looked at Alex and stroked his cheek. ''It's okay Lex. I'm not going to do anything promise'' I said kissing his lips ones before releasing myself out of his grasp.

Everybody looked at me as I started walking towards the closet. Paul was already waiting there and looking me up and down. I looked down and heard all kinds of whispers and whistles behind me. Ahsley just winked at me and I glared. God, if looks could kill...

Paul and I walked into the closet and he shut the door, cut off from all the noise. It was totally dark and I could feel the heat radiating off from Paul's body. I let out a shaky breath and walked backwards till my back hit the wall. ''So what now?'' Paul asked. I could feel his eyes on me and fumbled nervously with my fingers. ''What do you mean?'' I whispered. I felt him step closer to me. He grabbed my hands and put them on both sides of my head. ''Paul'' I whispered.

Before I knew it his lips pressed softly on mine. It startled me, but it just felt so good. This was nothing compared to kissing Alex, it was way more, it was just perfect. I didn't kiss him back, but I wanted to. After a few seconds he pulled away, but still didn't release me. ''Let me go'' I whispered. He let me go and I walked around him to sit on a bucket that I found. I just hope it wasn't a bucket where people puked in or something.

He stood in front of me, but I didn't look up. Not like that would matter, I wouldn't see his face anyway. ''You shouldn't have done that'' I said. I heard him mumble something, but I didn't catch what he was saying. ''Why not, I know you felt it too'' he said. I sighed and stood up. ''No I didn't feel anything. I already have a boyfriend. How many times do I have to say that?'' I said walking away again and waiting till the minutes were over. ''I know you're lying'' he said. I shrugged and didn't say anything, but I did feel the blush starting to rise. I had definitely felt something.

The door went open and it was completly silent. I walked out before Paul and quickly ran over to Alex, who was clenching his fists and looking like he could murder someone. There were a lot of cheers when Paul walked out, but I just hid my face in Alex's chest who was stroking my hair. ''Did he do anything to you?'' he asked pulling away from me. I shook my head. ''No we didn't'' I said taking his hand. He nodded, but still looked pissed. ''How could she do that? She knows that we're together'' he said kissing my hand. I nodded. ''Yeah I know'' I said looking back to Paul who was looking at me with a sad smile on his face. I quickly looked away. Alex didn't need to know about the kiss.

''So now that we had that couple, we're going to have another couple and that couple will be Alex and...Samantha'' Ashley said pointing to Alex and Samantha. Ugh Samantha. They biggest slut in school. I knew I had nothing to worry about, because Alex wouldn't cheat on me, but I didn't know what to think of Samantha. ''I'll be fine. I wouldn't cheat on you'' he said with a serious look before kissing me softly on the lips. I looked after him as he walked inside the closet and the door was closed.

I walked over to Ange who was smirking at me and looking worried at the same time. ''So how was it?'' she asked as Ashley and Selena came our way. I glared at Ashley and she smiled inocently. ''It was horrible. How could you do this! You know me and Alex are together and now you're putting him in that closet with a slut!'' I growled at her. She looked shocked and then looked guilty. ''I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd get mad. I just thought it would be funny'' she mumbled. I sighed. ''I guess it's okay, I mean I trust Alex'' I said.

I went to get a drink and saw some girls looking at me and whispering to each other. I tried to ignore it and grabbed a drink. I sipped my drink and saw that the door was being opened. I put my drink down and walked to the front to see everybody cheering. ''Look Alex got laid!'' somebody screamed over the crowd. I frowned and looked to Alex to see his hair sticking to all sides and his shirt was all wrinkled. Guys patted his shoulder and he grinned. I felt tears well up into my eyes and made my way through the crowd. I quickly walked outside and wrapped my arms around myself.

I leaned up against a tree and let the tears fall out of my eyes. I sobbed a little. How could he do something like that, I trusted him. He said he wouldn't do anything. I felt humiliated. I bet rumors were going to be spread through the whole school about us. So much for a fun night at a party. Yeah, that was never going to happen again.

I saw Paul coming out of the house and sprinting towards me. I closed my eyes and looked the other way. Suddenly I felt really warm and opened my eyes to see Paul holding me close and stroking my hair. ''Paul what are you doing'' I sobbed grabbing a fist full of his shirt as I cried into his chest. He kissed my forehead, but I didn't care at the moment. ''Shh, it's okay. Get it off your chest. I'm here for you'' he said softly. My sobbing reduced and I looked up. ''Paul you shouldn't do this'' I said. He shook his head. ''I'm only trying to comfort you. I won't try anything I swear. I just want to see you smile again'' he said sincerely. I nodded slowly and put my head back on his chest. ''I just feel so stupid. I thought that he would never...do this to me'' I said tears welling up again, but I refused to let them fall. Paul nodded. ''Yes, he's an asshole for hurting you. Remember what I said. I'll kick his ass'' he said.

I chuckled and he got a huge smile on his face. ''See, you smiled because of me'' he said proudly. That made me laugh and I wiped my tears away. That's when I looked up into his eyes. I really regretted that, but at the same time I didn't. I stood on my tip of my toes and wrapped my arms around Paul's neck. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. When I saw he wasn't moving I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. He smiled into the kiss and started to move his lips against mine. I really didn't care about Alex at this moment. I only thought about how Paul comforted me and his soft, full lips moving against mine.

He tightned his grip on my waist and started to deepen the kiss. He ran his tongue across my lip and I opened my mouth to let him in. He pushed me up against the tree and gently sucked on my bottom lip. I tried to stop myself from moaning, but I couldn't stop the quiet moans that escaped from my mouth. He growled low and that sent shivers down my spine. He moved his lips from my mouth to my jaw and my neck and started sucking, trying to find my soft spot. I bit my bottom lip and leaned against the tree. He kissed back up to my mouth and kissed me softly one more time before putting his forehead against mine and smiling big. I smiled back at him and hugged his waist. ''So did you feel-'' he was being cut off by the sound of yelling.

''What the hell Lahote! Don't touch her you asshole!''

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews! Keep them going! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Chapter ten: Trouble**

**Paul's P.O.V.**

I wanted to hurt that bastard so bad, no that's not the right word...I wanted to KILL him for hurting my imprint. After he came out of that closet with that slut, I could see the hurt in Janay's eyes. So I followed her outside and tried to comfort her. Now my goal wasn't to kiss her, but I really wanted to make her smile. And that's when something I didn't expect at all came. She freaking KISSED ME! She kissed me and not the other way around. I couldn't be more happy. It was way better than that small kiss in the closet, because back then she didn't kiss me back, but now she really wanted to kiss me. I didn't know if it was because of Alex, but I really didn't care. This is what I wanted.

I wanted to touch every inch of her body right there, but that would be very inappropriate. I couldn't help but growl when I heard the soft moans coming from her and I knew that she was enjoying this. I smiled big when I leaned my forehead against hers and she smiled back hugging my waist.

''So did you feel-'' I started, but was cut off with the sound of yelling. ''What the hell Lahote! Don't touch her you asshole!'' Alex's voice came from behind. I bared my teeth and turned around putting Janay behind me. There was no way he was going to come any closer to her. I glared at him as he came walking towards me with a pissed off look. He stood a few feet away from me and glared back at me. ''Why are you standing that close to her? Don't you fucking get it? She is MINE!'' he shouted at me. I tried to stay calm. I could smell the alcohol, so I knew that he had a couple of drinks, but just not enough to be drunk.

I felt Janay move from behind me and she stepped into Alex's few. Alex looked at her and then stepped forward. I was ready to lunge at him. If he was coming any closer, he would be a dead man. Not after what he'd done to her tonight. ''Janay, what are you doing near him? Did he hurt you?'' he asked looking at Janay. I looked at her and saw her eyes having a kind of shine in them. I knew she was about to cry. She took a step towards Alex and shook her head. ''No he didn't! He only tried to comfort me. You were the one who hurt me! You made out with that slut! Do you think I'm stupid. I saw how you came out of that closet looking like you two had sex'' she said as her voice cracked.

It hurt me to see her like this and it was all the fault of that stupid asshole. I turned to narrow my eyes at him and he looked at her with sad eyes. ''Look baby it wasn't me who kissed her okay. She kissed me and made me look like that'' he said looking at Janay. She huffed. ''Yeah right. It looked like you were enjoying it and you didn't even try to stop her'' she said getting in front of him. I stood ready to step in. I didn't want to get into their problems, but this one involved my imprint so it was my duty to keep her safe. ''No babe, you don't understand. Just trust me'' he said grabbing her wounded wrist. She yelped and tried to get out of his grip.

I jumped forward and yanked him away from her. ''Don't you dare to hurt her'' I growled and pulled him up by the collar. He actually looked scared and swallowed. I started shaking at the thought of her being hurt and bared my teeth at him. ''If you ever hurt her again, I swear I'm going to kill you!'' I said through clenched teeth. ''Paul'' I heard Jared shout from behind me. I growled. ''What do you want!'' I shouted back. ''Let him go. You don't want people to get hurt'' he said putting an arm on my shoulder. I immediately released Alex and looked to Janay, who was staring at us wide eyed. I looked back to Alex and immediately started shaking again.

Jared started dragging me towards the woods. ''No Jared man, I can't leave her'' I begged him. ''No, she could get hurt'' he said. I looked back to see Janay staring at us with confusion written over her face.

...

I couldn't believe what had just happened. Alex had grabbed my wounded wrist and hurt me for the second time. I could smell the alcohol. He wasn't that drunk, but still. And I was terrified when Paul lifted him from the ground. I thought he was going to kill Alex. But then Jared came and dragged him into the woods, just like the other time. I wanted to know why they were going into the woods. What was so exciting about it? It was totally scary.

I hadn't noticed that Alex was still staring at me. I looked at him. ''Sorry'' I said before running of into the woods. I ran faster and looked around for any sign of the two guys. Finally I saw them walking at a fast pace and Paul looked like he didn't want to. I ran even faster, but it was still hard to get to them. ''Wait! Wait Paul!'' I yelled as I got a little bit closer. They stopped dead in their tracks and quickly turned around to look at me. I stopped walking when I saw Paul running my way. I hunched over trying to catch my breath.

''Janay, what are you doing here? It's dangerous'' Paul said taking me in his arms. I took a deep breath and exhaled. ''I just had to make sure you were okay and...'' I said pulling away from him and poking his hard chest. ''Why are YOU guys here at night. It's totally creepy in here and you just walk around like nothing's going on'' I said sternly. He smirked at me and chuckled. I heard Jared snicker from behind and turned to glare at him. ''What are you laughing at'' I said crossing my arms. He stopped laughing and rubbed his neck. ''Nothing, you just look funny when you're mad'' he said laughing hard. I pouted and looked at Paul. ''You're friend is making fun of me'' I said pretending to be hurt. Paul smiled at me and walked over to Jared. He punched him in the shoulder and Jared winced. ''Hey!'' Jared said rubbing his shoulder. Paul shrugged walking back to me. ''Sorry man, I can't refuse'' he said chuckling. Jared glared at Paul.

''We should take you home'' Paul said picking me up and putting me on his back. I wrapped my legs around his waist and held onto him tight. ''Okay, but wait...What about Ange, Max and Alex? They were supposed to take me home'' I said quietly as I felt Paul begin to shake. ''Paul, are you cold? You're all shaking'' I said placing a hand on his arm. He stopped shaking and shook his head. ''No I'm okay'' he said and Jared and him began to walk through the woods. I just shrugged it off and started to feel tired. I layed my head on Paul's shoulder and closed my eyes. Slowly I started to fall asleep.

I woke up to the sound of Paul and Jared's voice. ''Bro you have to wake her up'' I heard Jared say. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that Paul had craddled me into his arms. I looked up to Paul to see him staring at me with love in his eyes. I yawned and felt my feet hit solid ground. I stumbled as Paul released me, but hot arms wrapped around me for support. I looked around and saw that we were on my front porch. I pulled myself out of Paul's grip and turned to look at the boys. ''Thanks for taking me home. I owe you really Paul'' I said looking him in the eyes. He smiled at me and grabbed my hands. I saw Jared turn around and he started to walk out of my driveway. I looked down at our hands and sighed.

This just didn't feel good. Yes it felt good, but I felt like cheating on Alex, despite the things that had happened tonight. I looked back up to Paul and he started to lean in. I turned my head so that his lips came onto my cheek. He pulled back and look at me surprised. I got my hands out of his grasp and unlocked the door. ''I'm sorry Paul, but I'm still with Alex and I feel like I'm cheating on him'' I said with the door still closed. Paul clenched his fists and looked at me with a painful expression on his face. ''You didn't feel like that when you kissed me'' he said softly. I closed my eyes. ''Look Paul, I admit that kissing you was...well you know, but I'm still with Alex and I love him, so I just want to be friends. I'm sorry'' I said opening the door and shutting it in his face.

I sighed as I walked towards the living room to see my parents sitting on the couch watching tv. I sat down on the couch and crossed my legs. ''Hey mom, hey dad'' I said laying down on the couch. ''Hey honey, why are you back this early? Are you alright?'' mom asked worried. I nodded. ''Yeah I'm fine. I just feel a little tired'' I said closing my eyes. I heard dad chuckle. ''Well why don't you go to bed then'' dad said. I groaned and sat up. ''Alright, good night'' I said kissing them both on the cheek before walking upstairs into my bedroom. I changed into a black tank top and some black shorts before getting into my bed.

I heard my ringtone and picked up my phone. ''Where the hell are you? I've been looking everywhere!'' Ange's worried voice yelled through the phone. I groaned. ''I'm at home laying in my bed. After what happened outside Paul and Jared brought me home since they were leaving too'' I said sitting up. I heard her gasp. ''What! And you left me here! I want to know all about what happened'' she said in a rush. I chuckled. ''Yes sorry about that. I didn't expect to leave so soon, but I did. And you can come by tomorrow okay. I'm tired now'' I said yawning. It was quiet for a moment before she spoke again. ''Okay, but I will be there at ten, so be ready'' she said and then the line went quiet. I put my phone down, turned on my side an closed my eyes. This day was totally weird!

...

''JJ get up!'' a familiar voice. I groaned and tried to ignore the voice. I felt someone shake me and pull the sheets away from me. I tried to grab them, but the person shook me again but harder now. ''Go away!'' I mumbled. ''No wake up! I told you I would be here at ten!'' Ange said. I quickly opened my eyes and sat up. I looked at Ange who was standing there with her arms crossed. ''Shit, I'm sorry, I overslept'' I said looking her with a guilty look. She smirked and plopped down on my bed. ''It's okay, but you have to tell me everything now! From the beginning to end'' she said clapping her hands together. I put my hands on my head and sighed. ''Alright well you already know how we got to the party and stuff. But when we walked into that closet Paul kind of gave me a small kiss'' I said quietly. She squealed. ''Told you! You like him'' she said. I glared at her. ''If you want me to continue you better shut your mouth'' I said with a stern tone. She quickly shut up and motioned for me to continue.

''But I didn't want to kiss him because I'm with Alex. And when Alex walked into the closet with that slut I trusted him. And then he came out all wild looking like they had sex and I felt hurt. I just couldn't believe he would do something like that to me'' I said as a few tears ran down my cheeks. I wiped them away and looked to Ange who was giving me a sympathetic look. ''It's okay JJ. Don't be upset. I'm sure he has a lot to explain, but I think that Alex wouldn't do something like that. Maybe she tried to kiss him, but he tried to push her away'' she said. I closed my eyes. ''Maybe, he can explain that himself'' I said fumbling with my fingers. She sighed. ''Okay, but where did you go after Alex came out?'' she asked eagerly. I opened my eyes and layed back on my pillow. ''I walked up to a tree and cried because I couldn't believe it and I didn't want to believe it. But then Paul came and comforted me. He was really nice and didn't try to kiss me like in the closet'' I said looking at Ange who was staring at me wide eyed.

''Did you make out with him?'' she whispered. I looked up at the ceiling. ''Omg!'' she whispered jumping up from the bed and bouncing up and down. ''OMG!'' she said louder. I quickly got out of bed and shushed her. She smirked at me. ''You did, didn't you? You made out with him. Was it because of Alex or do you really like Paul?'' she asked. I looked out of my window. ''I don't know. I guess because I'm mad at Alex'' I lied. I knew it was a lie. I was definitely in love with Paul Lahote. I just didn't want to admit it to myself and I really didn't want anybody to find out, not even Ange, my best friend who'd always been there for me. ''Okay, but what are you going to do now?'' she asked. I turned to her and shrugged my shoulders. ''I don't know. I just hope Alex and I are going to be okay. I want to hear his side, since I didn't get to hear it yesterday because I'm mad at him'' I said. She nodded and hugged me. ''He'll come by. He loves you, I can see that. Just wait and see'' she assured me. I smiled at her and nodded. Yes, he was going to come by and everything will turn out fine.

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews! Keep them going!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Chapter eleven: Secret**

**Paul's P.O.V.**

I sat on the couch at Sam and Emily's. I felt like crap. I thought that she wanted to be with me after what happened yesterday. But instead of that she told me she just wanted to be friends because of Alex. I sighed and put my head in my hands. Why did I have to get the difficult imprint? I just wanted to hold her, kiss her, touch her and be with her every minute of the day.

I stood up and walked into the kitchen. Jared and Sam were on patrol so it was just me and Emily. Emily gave me a comforting smile and I faintly smiled back. ''I think I'm going to go for a walk'' I said putting my hands in my pockets and walking towards the door. ''Okay'' she called after me. I decided to walk to the beach and maybe check on Janay later. I knew that she needed time to think and I didn't want to make her sad, I only wanted to make her happy.

On my way towards the beach I spotted a car driving fast. I looked closer and saw that Alex was inside the car. He had his eyebrows knitted together with a serious look on his face. I quickly ran into the woods and phased. 'Hey man, what are you doing here?' Jared asked. I growled and started to follow the car. I had to know where he was going. 'Paul what are you doing?' Sam's stern voice asked. I ran faster trying to catch up with the car. 'I am following that son of a bitch. I have to know where he is going. He's up to something' I hissed. Jared laughed. 'You really hate him don't you' he said still laughing. I growled. 'Shut up! I'm just doing some research' I said trying to block them out of my mind.

After about running for 15 minutes, the car stopped in front of a house. I quickly phased back and put on my cut-offs because I didn't want the guys to see what I was doing. I watched as he walked up to the front door. The door opened not a minute later and a girl from about 16 opened the door. She smiled as she saw Alex and hugged him. I started to shake. Was he cheating on Janay? Because if he was he would be so dead! She let him inside and I listened as they talked. My eyes widened and I started to shake in anger. That motherfucker was going to die!

...

**Janay's P.O.V.**

I sat on the couch downstairs watching some TV. I sighed and put my head in my hands. My parents had left for the day, going to Port Angeles. Alex had texted me and asked to come over. I told him he could come. So that's why I was sitting on the couch. I was so tired of all the fighting. We never had any problems before and now it seems like we're constantly fighting. I stood up and went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. I sipped on my water and wondered of into my own thoughts.

All the fighting had started when Paul took an interest in me. I knew that Alex always has been a jealous person, but with Paul it was just different. I might have made a mistake with kissing Paul, but honestly I didn't feel guilty about it. I actually kind of liked it. I was coulnd't tell Alex about it. It would kill him and he would probably murder Paul and I definitely didn't want to let it happen.

The ring of the doorbell made me snap out of my thoughts. I put my glass down and quickly walked towards the door. I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. I was met by a handsome looking Alex with a sad look on his face. I gave him a faint smile and his face lit up a bit. I stepped aside so he could come in. He came in and took off his coat. He turned to me and stood there just staring at me. I motioned for him to follow me to the living room. We sat down on the couch, but I kept the space between us. He sighed and looked at me.

''Janay, I'm so sorry about what happened last night. I just can't believe that I actually hurt you again'' he said putting his head in his hands and groaning in frustration. I carefully lifted my hand up and put it on his shoulder. ''Alex, it's okay. My wrist is fine. I didn't care about that actually. I want to know what happened in that closet'' I said frowning. He looked up at me and gently grabbed my hands. ''Babe you have to know that I would never hurt you on purpose. But I swear, I didn't try to kiss her or anything else. She just started to kiss and touch me and trust me, I really tried to push her away'' he said looking in my eyes the whole time. That's when I knew that he was telling the truth. I sighed and nodded. ''Alright Alex, I forgive you. But I'm just so tired of us fighting all the time. I just want it to be like it was before'' I said scooting closer to me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

''I know what you mean. I don't like it either. It is all the fault of Lahote'' he said spatting the name. I looked up at him. ''He is my friend you know. I just want you to accept that'' I said softly. He laughed harshly. ''Yeah, like I'm ever going to except him! I saw it yesterday, how close he was standing near you'' he said through gritted teeth. I rubbed his back and kissed his cheek. ''Please Lex, just don't be mad. I love you and I always will'' I whispered into his ear. I felt him shiver and I pulled back. I looked into his eyes to see that they were a shade darker than before. He leaned closer and crushed his lips to mine. His kiss was rough and hungry, but I guess that was because he didn't get to kiss me for a long time. Well only one day, but for Alex that was a long time.

I couldn't help but notice that his lips were not as soft as Paul's and that he was not as warm Paul either. I quickly pulled away from Alex and turned my head. ''Baby what's wrong?'' he asked taking my hand. I pulled my hand away and looked down. I felt tears start to rise up. Was it wrong that I felt like this. It was as if I was cheating on Paul now. But I was with Alex, then why did I feel like this? It was just wrong. ''Janay look at me'' he said softly. I shook my head as in no and rested my head on my knees. ''Come on'' he said pulling my legs down and turning me to him. I felt tears roll down my cheek. Alex wiped them away and pulled me onto his lap. I started to stand up, but he pulled me back. ''What's wrong? You can tell me'' he said putting his fingers under my chin.

I looked into his eyes. ''It's nothing really'' I said as more tears escaped my eyes. I really had to control my emotions. ''There is something and you are going to tell me'' he said sternly. I sighed. ''Alex'' I whispered. He shook his head and then froze. ''Does it something have to do with Lahote? Did he try to make a move on you? Because if he did, I'm going to kill him'' Alex said through clenched teeth. I stayed silent. I looked at him and saw that he was trying to contain himself. I got of his lap and studied him. His jaw was locked and his hands were balled into fists, so that meant that he was pissed off and that was never a good sign. I had to do something.

''Alex'' I said softly placing my hand on his shoulder. Suddenly he jumped up, causing me to jump two feet into the air. ''Alex where are you going?'' I said panicked as he started to walk towards the door. ''I have to take care of some business'' he said putting on his coat and opening the door. ''No wait! Don't leave'' I cried and took his hand. He turned to me and his face softened. ''Listen to me babe. I love you and I want to protect you. But I can't do that if Lahote is getting in our way all the time. So just stay here okay. I'll be back in a few hours. Stay inside'' he told me taking my face in his hands and kissing me with passion. I kissed him back like it was going to be the last time and deepened it. He pulled me against him and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

After a few minutes he pulled away and put his forehead against mine. ''Please be safe'' I whispered. He nodded and released me. I quickly pulled him back and gave him one last peck before letting him go. I sighed and watched as he walked towards his car and stepped inside. I closed the door and went to lie down on the couch. I knew where he was going and that there was absolutely no way of stopping him once he's pissed. I closed my eyes, trying to get the thoughts away and trying to get some sleep.

...

**Paul's P.O.V.**

I went to the beach after following him to that house and then followed him to see he was going to Janay's. I wanted to protect her, saying he was bad, but I couldn't do that right now. I just wanted to kill him for doing something so horrible. She didn't deserve this. I had to tell her, not right now but I had to tell her someday!

I heard a car pull up into the parking lot of the beach and turned my head. I gritted my teeth and a shiver ran down my spine. Out of the car stepped a pissed off looking Alex. He stormed up to me. Well somebody's in a bad mood. He stood a few feet away from me and glared. I gave him a dead glare, but he didn't show any fear. I mentally huffed. If he'd only know what I could do to him.

''What do you want jerk!'' I spat at him. He balled his hands into fists. ''You know exactly what I'm talking about Lahote! You need to stay away from my girlfriend. I'm going to tell you one more time. Don't you ever fucking touch her again!'' he said through clenched teeth. I started to shake. ''Don't tell me what I can and can't do. I should kill you, you know. That's what you deserve for hurting Janay like that'' I said. He frowned and then composed himself by getting into my face. ''Look Lahote, I don't know what you are talking about, but if it involves Janay then I can say what you can or can't do'' he said. I felt a growl start to rise. ''Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. You know exactly what I'm talking about worthless piece of shit! I know all about your dirty little secret'' I said smirking at him. ''I think Janay will be glad to hear that'' I said menacing. He really looked pissed off, but I could see the fear in his eyes. He was caught and he knew it.

Suddenly I felt a fist connect with my jaw, followed by a loud crack. It wasn't from me. I saw Alex falling to the ground and screaming out in pain holding his hand. He looked up at me and hissed. ''What the fuck Lahote! What is wrong with you, you're made of freaking stone'' he shouted. I smirked at him when he stood up. He got into my face again. I hoped for him that he was going to hit me again, just to get him hurt again. ''Stay away. She doesn't want you, do you understand!'' he yelled. I frowned. ''She didn't say anything when we made out'' I shouted back. He froze before turning red from anger. ''What!'' he roared. I shouldn't have told him that. What if he was going to be mad at Janay for that? He glared at me one more time before running down the beach towards his car. I watched as he slammed the door shut behind him and spead down the road.

When I calmed down, I started to jog towards Janay's house. I had to tell her, wheter she was going to like it or not.

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I really love you guys! Please keep up with the reviews, I really like them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Chapter twelve: Bad things happen**

**Janay's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of the doorbell. I jumped up and quickly opened the door hoping to find Alex standing outside, but instead it was Paul. I fumbled with my fingers and looked at him. ''Hey'' he said quietly. ''Hey'' I said back. ''So, what are you doing here?'' I asked. He looked at me and I saw sadness in his eyes. I frowned. Why was he upset? Was it about what happened yesterday? ''I came here to tell you something important'' he said all serious. I nodded and stepped aside. I shivered as he walked by me, our hands lightly touching. He walked into the living room and I slowly followed him. He sat down on the couch and I sat in an arm chair across from him.

I looked at him expectantly. He looked into my eyes and sighed. ''Look Janay, I really don't know how to tell you this but please don't be mad at me'' he said desperatly. My eyes got wide and I stood up. ''What happened to Alex? OMG I should've known! I shouldn't have let him go. You beat him up didn't you?'' I said walking up to him. He stood up too and I started to hit his chest, though it hurt like hell. He gently grabbed my hands and pulled me against him. I looked up at him and let out a shaky breath. ''No that's not what happened. It's something else, something worse'' he said frowning. I nodded and relaxed against him. He stroked my hair and I rested my head against his chest.

''It's about Alex...'' he said trailing off. I pulled back and looked up. ''What is it?'' I asked eager. He sighed. ''Today I saw him and I saw that he-'' he started, but was cut-off with the ringing of my phone. I wiggled myself out of Paul's grasp and searched for my phone. What Paul had to say, had to wait. I pressed the button and anwsered it. ''Hello?'' I asked. I heard the sound of heavy breathing and someone crying. ''Yes hello, is that you Janay?'' I heard the voice of Alex's mom. ''Yes'' I said confused. I heard her sniff and I frowned. ''Vanessa what's wrong?'' I asked quietly. I looked to my right and saw Paul looking at me worried. ''Can you come over?'' she asked. I looked to Paul and nodded. ''Yeah sure, I'll be over as soon as I can'' I said. ''Okay'' she said with a croaky voice.

The line went dead and Paul came up to me. ''Is everything okay?'' he asked. I shook my head. ''I don't know. I'm going over to Alex's house right now. His mom sounded pretty worried. So you can tell me what you wanted later okay?'' I said to Paul. He hesitated but then nodded. ''Okay, but how are you going to get there? You don't have a car'' he said. I shrugged. ''I think I'm going to walk. I've done that before'' I said putting on my coat. He grabbed arm and pulled me back. ''That's not safe'' he said sternly. I sighed. ''Well I have to get there, so if you don't mind I'm going now'' I said openening the door. He grabbed my arm again and spun me around. ''I'll take you'' he said as his hot breath touched my face. I shivered and looked up into his eyes to see a spark of hope in them. I couldn't reject him. Not with that look on his face.

I grimaced before nodding. ''Okay, but you have to leave right after that, promise'' I pointed at him. He nodded and smiled big before taking my hand and pulling me outside. He held on to me tightly as he started to walk towards the woods. I tried to stop walking and pull him back, but he didn't even budge. ''Paul'' I called. He turned his head to me. ''What's wrong?'' he asked concerned. I looked to the woods. ''Don't you think that it'll be a good idea to follow the road. It's pretty scary in there'' I said shivering, thinking of that wolf in there. Paul chuckled and I glared at him. ''Come on Janay. Nothing's going to happen. I'm here too you know. I'll protect you'' he said all serious.

For some reason I believed him and held onto his hand tightly, not wanting to be alone for a second. On our way to Alex's house I was scared to death. Every time I heard a noise, didn't matter what noise, I inched closer and closer to Paul. He just laughed at me, but didn't seem to mind either. He wrapped his large, warm arm around me. I snuggled into his side and held onto him tight. I felt safe with him. I didn't know what it was, but I couldn't seem to stay away from Paul. It was like he was pulling me to him. Why did this have to be so complicated? I was in love with Paul, but I still had feelings for Alex and I couldn't just ditch him. I loved him. He cared about me too and would do anything for me, so I couldn't do this.

Alex's house came into view and I stopped and then turned to Paul. ''Paul, I think you should go. I really appreciate that you walked me all the way here, but I don't want them to see you because...you know'' I said looking up into his eyes. He looked kind of sad but covered it with a smile. ''Well it was my pleasure, but how will you get home'' he asked frowning. I chuckled. ''Relax Paul, I'll just ask Vanessa to drive me. I really have to go now. It sounded urgent'' I said standing on my toes and kissing his cheek. When I pulled back he had a huge smile on his face. I laughed at him. ''Okay mister, I got to go now'' I said stroking his cheek. I felt my face flush red as I realized what I was doing. He smiled and nodded. ''Okay, be safe'' he said as I walked towards the house. ''I will!'' I called. I ran up to the house and rang the bell.

The door was opened by a horrible looking Vanessa. She pulled me into a tight hug and sniffed. ''Vanessa what happened?'' I asked worried. She was a strong woman and never cried, so it had to be something bad. She led me inside and I pulled my coat off. ''It's about A-Alex'' she said as she started sobbing. I stopped dead in my tracks. What about him? Did something bad happen to him. I went into panic mode. ''Why what's wrong?'' I asked concerned. She motioned for me to follow her into the living room. I followed her and saw a young girl from about 16 sitting on the couch with a baby on her lap. I didn't really pay attention to her since I wanted to know about Alex. ''Vanessa what happened?'' I asked panicked as I started pacing back and forth. She wiped her tears away and looked me right in the eye.

''Alex has been in an accident'' she said. I stopped pacing and felt tears start to rise up. ''What! Is he okay? Please tell me he is okay'' I begged her. She shook her head and I fell to my knees. ''He's in a coma, and he's not coming out of it anytime soon. He's had a collision with another car'' she said putting her face in her hands. I let tears fall out of my eyes and shook my head. ''No no no no no!'' I sobbed. I felt arms around me and looked to see Vanessa holding me tight. ''Shh, it's okay. We are going to the hospital now. Jack is already at the hospital'' she said helping me with standing up. I clutched her for dear life and sobbed into her chest. The girl just sat there with the child and looked sad, but wasn't crying. I guess she wasn't coming with us since she didn't stand up.

''Alex'' I whispered as I dropped next to the bed he was in. He looked horrible. He had bruises all over his face and his right leg was in a cast. His arms were pretty bruised too. I gently grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze. ''Please Alex, I beg you...wake up. I can't loose you'' I sobbed. He just lay there so peaceful. Just like he was asleep. He didn't respond and that caused me to sob even louder. Why did this have to happen to him. One moment he was at my house, kissing me and hugging me. And now he's like this, all bruised up and lying in the hospital, nearly dying.

I felt an arm on my shoulder and I turned my head to see that it was Vanessa and right behind her was standing Jack, Alex's dad. They both looked really sad and Vanessa cried at the sight of her son. I cried with her too. I wanted nothing more for him to wake up. I loved him and he loved me too, so why did this have to ruin our love, it just wasn't fair!

Suddenly there were several beeps and I quickly stood up and began to panick. ''What's going on?'' I shouted. Both of his parents looked concerned and didn't know what to say. The door busted open and there was a doctor and nurses came into the room. ''I'm sorry, but you need to leave the room immediately'' a nurse said. I shook my head. ''No! I want to know what's going on!'' I cried. She gave me a worried look. ''He's having a heart attack, but we'll do everything we can. You really have to wait outside'' she said leading us towards the door. I stood walked in complete shook towards the waiting room. I couldn't believe it. He was probably going to die. I couldn't live without him. He's been everything to me. Tears streamed down my face and I couldn't see anything else anymore. I just stared into space.

For what felt like hours sitting there I heard footsteps coming our way. I snapped out of my daze. The doctor came inside and from the look on his face it didn't seem good. I stood up together with Alex's parents. ''I'm sorry to say this, but we tried everything...'' he started. I clasped my hand over my mouth and felt the tears prick in my eyes. No please don't tell me that- ''But Alex didn't make it. We really tried everything and he was strong, but it was just too much for his system'' he told us. I fell back in the seat and sobbed. He was dead! Alex is dead! NO no no no no no! This could not be true, it just couldn't be true. I pulled my knees to my chest and cried. I cried for Alex. I heard his mom crying too and I think even his dad was crying. What had happened that to cause all of this? I had to know, or I would never forgive myself, which would probably happen anyway.

I felt arms around me. ''Oh honey, we're so sorry'' I heard the voice of my mom. I just cried into her arms and she rubbed my back. ''He's gone mom. I-I just c-can't believe i-it'' I sobbed. She hugged me even tighter. ''I know honey and he was strong, he really was. It's hard, but we'll get through this together, you have people who love you to help you get through this'' she said. ''Come one sweety, we're going home'' she told me and pulled me up. I shook my head. ''No! I want to see him'' I begged her. She shook her head. ''No you can't honey, it's not good for you right now'' she said as we started to walk. We stopped in front of Alex's parents and my mom told them her condolences. I didn't even hear it, I just wanted to be with Alex.

I was in shock, that was for sure. I didn't want to talk to anyone or even eat. I just wanted to find out the truth. Maybe it was all my fault. They said he had a car accident and rammed a tree, but there had to be a reason. He was mad when he left, not at me, but at- I sat straight up in bed where I had been for two days. He was mad at Paul before he left and went to find him, but later Paul showed up at my place and he wanted to tell me something. He said it was something about Alex! That had to be it, he might know more about this and it better be something good. I quickly grabbed my phone and pressed in Paul's number. It rang a few times when he finally picked up.

''Paul we need to talk''

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. We had a lot of tests this week, so I didn't have time to update! Please keep up the reviews I really love them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Chapter thirteen: Talking with Paul**

**Paul's P.O.V.**

I sat at the kitchen table in my own house, while my mother was making dinner and Anna, my little sister was playing with her dolls. I put my head in my hands and sighed. I hadn't talked to Janay in two days. She didn't even come to school. I was really worried about her and I'd even tried to call her, but she didn't anwser her phone. I impatiently tapped my fingers on the table. My mom turned around and gave me a concerned look. ''Paul honey, are you alright?'' she asked walking up to me and rubbing my back. I nodded. ''Yes mom, just a little tired'' I lied. She gave me a knowing look and patted my shoulder. ''Will you go get your sister? Dinner's ready'' she said walking back towards the stove. I stood up. ''Sure mom'' I said walking out of the kitchen towards the living room where Anna was playing.

She smiled big when she saw me and jumped into my arms. I chuckled and lifted her up. ''Hey baby sister'' I said ruffling her hair. She giggled and ruffled my hair too. ''Hey Pauly!'' she said happily. ''You ready to eat?'' I asked taking her to the kitchen. She nodded enthusiastically. ''Yes I'm hungry. Are you too?'' she asked looking at me. I smiled. ''Of course. You know I'm always hungry'' I said putting her down on a chair. She laughed. ''Yeah, you eat too much food. You're going to get fat'' she said clasping her hand over her mouth and giggling. I narrowed my eyes at her. ''I'm not going to get fat! I'm gaining muscles'' I said flexing my biceps. That made her laugh even more, and my mom laughed too while putting a plate in front of our faces. Mine of course loaded with a huge amount of food.

When we were done eating, Anna went back to playing with her dolls and I told my mom I was going to Sam's. My mom knew about our secret. I told her about it, because I just couldn't hide that from her. She was noticing that I was sneaking out all the time for patrols and demanded where I went off to. So I aksed Sam about it and at first he told me I couldn't tell her, but after a while he agreed and I told her. She was shocked at first and didn't know what to think, but then she understood. She understood me completely and I even told her about imprinting. She knew I imprinted on Janay and really wanted to meet her, but that was difficult. I, of course, hoped that we would really be together someday and not just be friends, but the loving part too.

''Ok honey, please be save'' she said giving me a knowing look. I nodded and walked over to my sister. I crouched down and ruffled her hair. ''Hey Anna, I got to go now okay? See you tomorrow, sleep well'' I said kissing her forehead. She smiled big and wrapped her little arms around my neck. ''Bye Pauly, you sleep well too'' she said pulling away. I nodded and stood up. Of course Anna didn't know about our world. That would be too dangerous for her. I couldn't let her into this.

I walked towards the door and opened it. ''Bye mom!'' I called. ''Bye Paul!'' she called back. I closed the door and started to make my way into the woods. Just as I was nearing Sam's place, my phone went off. I grabbed it out of my pocket and smiled as I saw Janay's name on my display. I quickly anwsered it. ''Paul we need to talk'' she said sternly. I frowned. ''What why? Is something wrong?'' I asked. I heard her take in a deep breath. ''Could you just come over please? I-I really don't want to talk about it over the p-phone'' she sobbed. That made me even more concerned than I already was. ''I'll be there as soon as I can okay?'' I said running towards her house while holding my phone in my hand. ''O-okay'' she sobbed before hanging up.

I ran as fast as I could towards her house and when I arrived, I rang the bell. The door was opened by, what I assume, was her mother. She looked at me. ''Hello, what can I do for you?'' she asked politely. I smiled at her. ''Hello , I'm Paul, Paul Lahote. Janay called me'' I said. She nodded and stepped aside. ''Alright, I'll be right back, if you'll wait a minute'' she said giving searching look. I nodded and watched as she walked up the stairs.

...

**Janay's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I hung up the phone. I jumped out of bed and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a total mess! My hair was awfull. I quickly changed in a jeans and T-shirt, not really looking what matched and what didn't. I quickly combed my hair and put it in a ponytail. I looked out of the window and saw Paul running towards my house. I wasn't going to come down. My mom could let him in. I really didn't want to explain to her why Paul was here, but I was sure that that was going to happen. I sat down on my bed and waited for Paul, or my mother who was going to demand why there was a boy asking for me.

I heard the doorbell ring and then voices, one of those was Paul's. I heard footsteps coming upstairs and I stood up. I was hoping that it was Paul, but when the door opened, my mom came into view. She gave me a look and I looked down, avoiding her gaze. I hadn't really talked to my mom or dad since the day at the hospital. I knew it killed her that I wasn't talking to her, but I still couldn't believe it. I bet a lot of people heard about the accident, that's what happens in a small reservation like La Push. I wasn't really sure if Paul knew about it too.

''Janay, can you explain why there is a boy named Paul asking for you?'' she asked walking towards me. I slowly lifted my head and looked her in the eyes. She had a serious look on her face and that meant she wanted an anwser. ''I called him'' I whispered. She looked startled for a second, probably because I hadn't spoken to her in two days. ''Why did you call him?'' she asked frowning. ''I just have to talk to him'' I said quietly. She narrowed her eyes. ''We'll talk about this later, we don't want to keep him waiting, do we?'' she said rasing her eyebrows. I nodded and walked out of my room towards the stairs. My mom followed me and when I came downstairs I saw Paul standing in the hallway.

He turned around when he saw me and smiled, but when I didn't smile back his smile faded and turned into a frown. My mom went into the kitchen and I motioned for Paul to follow me into the garden. I sat down on a lounge chair and Paul sat beside me. I looked down and shuffled with my feet, not really knowing where to begin.

''Janay what's wrong?'' Paul asked concerned. I felt tears start to rise, but I held them in. I looked up at him and saw the worry in his eyes. I took a deep breath. ''Well I don't know if you've heard about it, but Alex w-was i-in an ac-cident'' I sobbed as tears started to fall out of my eyes. Paul frowned at that, but nodded. ''What happened?'' he asked surprisingly interested. I wiped my tears away. ''He-he didn't make it. He's d-dead P-paul! Dead!'' I sobbed even harder. I felt warm arms around me. I leaned into the warm touch and cried into Paul's chest. He stroked my hair and that calmed me down a bit. ''Shh, it's okay. You can cry'' he whispered. I nodded and pulled away from Paul.

''That's not all. I want to know how that accident could've happened. He was mad before he left my house and I knew that he was going to look for you'' I said when I was done crying. He looked confused for a minute, but then his eyes went wide. ''Wait you don't think that I-'' he started but I cut him off. ''No of course not, but I just want to know what happened, because I'm sure Alex found you, am I right?'' I asked. He looked guilty and nodded. ''Yes he found me, but I swear I didn't kill him'' he said quickly. I nodded. ''I know you didn't kill him. He was killed in car accident, so it couldn't have been you, only if you were in the other car. But really Paul please tell me everything'' I begged him looking deep into his eyes. He frowned and nodded.

...

**Paul's P.O.V.**

I frowned as she looked me deep in the eyes. I just couldn't say no to that. How could I? I nodded and took a deep breath. ''Well, I was just walking at the beach when Alex showed up all pissed off. We got into another argument, about that I should leave you alone. But I accidently told him that you never said you didn't want me when we made out'' I said quietly. I saw the panick in her eyes. ''You told him what?'' she whisper-yelled. I flinched at her tone, but avoided her gaze. ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tell him that. It just happened'' I said looking up at her. She sighed and sat down next to me. She seemed to think for a moment before nodding. ''Okay, what happened then?'' she asked.

''Well, he hit me, but he hurt himself. He got angrier and angrier and eventually he just walked off and got into his car and sped away. That's all I know'' I said. She stood up and held her head in her hands. ''No! This can't be true. Now it's all my fault that he's dead. He was mad because of me! He never would've died if I wasn't in his life. I'm getting everyone into trouble'' she said with a croaked voice. I stood up too and walked over to her, trying to comfort her, but she jerked away from me when I tried to wrap her in my arms. I felt hurt that she's rejected me and I felt actually bad that he was dead. I'd rather see her be with that asshole than being sad all the time.

''No don't touch me. This is your fault too! He's dead because of us, but most of all me! If you would've just left me alone, this wouldn't have happened!'' she cried. I shook my head. ''No, this isn't your fault, don't blame yourself. I know I should've left you alone, but I just couldn't. I'm sorry and I wish I could turn it back, but I can't. Just don't blame yourself'' I said trying to calm her down, but she didn't calm down at all. ''I DO blame myself because I made it this bad. I don't want anything to do with you anymore! I can't stand being around you like this!'' she said sobbing. I frowned. She didn't want me around. That hurt me more than anything in the world. My imprint didn't even want to be around me anymore.

''But Janay please. I can't stand being away from you please!'' I begged. She shook her head. ''No Paul just go away! I DON'T want you around! I...I HATE YOU!'' she shouted. I shook my head, not believing this. She just told me she hated me. What in the world could be worse than your own imprint telling you that she hated you? ''Go!'' she said with a shaky voice. I looked in her eyes and saw the hurt. I walked into the direction of the woods. I looked at her one more time before running of into the woods and phasing, letting all my frustration out. I didn't even tell her the worst part yet.

...

**Janay's P.O.V.**

I let myself slump to the ground after I told Paul I hated him. I blamed him for this too. If he would've just left me alone...But it was my fault too. I tried to avoid Paul, but he kept appearing and we'd even become friends for god's sake! I kissed him, on top of all that! What kind of horrible girlfriend was I? I didn't deserve him. He was way to good for me.

I felt a pair of arms around me and I looked up to see my dad lifting me up. ''Dad'' I whispered. He gave me a comforting smile. ''Shh, it's okay honey. You don't have to tell me what happened. We'll just get you inside okay? Then you can have a warm cup of the tea your mom made'' he said leading me inside and settling me on the couch.

A blanket was wrapped around me and a mug of hot tea was placed in my hands. I smiled thankfully at my mom as she sat down next to me and wrapped her arms around me. ''Thanks mom'' I whispered. She smiled. ''It's okay sweety. Just tell me when you're ready okay. Both your dad and I will be there for you'' she said kissing me on the forehead.

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much for the reviews guys! Keep them going! You kow I love them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Chapter fourteen: The funeral**

**Janay's P.O.V.**

''Honey we need to go'' my mom said softly, walking into my bedroom. I slowly nodded. ''Ok'' I said quietly. She wrapped me in a tight hug and stroked my hair. I put my head on her chest and felt tears start to fall out of my eyes. ''It's okay honey. It's going to be fine'' she soothed. I nodded and wiped my tears away. ''Let's go mom, I don't want us to be late'' I said pulling away from her and checking myself once, before walking downstairs, following after my mom.

When we came downstairs, I saw Ange standing there with a sad look on her face. I knew this was hard for her too. I mean, Alex was Max's best friend and he wasn't here anymore. Max and Alex had known each other for a really long time and it was just weird to think that one accident could end a person's life like that. Ange told me that Max hadn't been himself when he'd heard the knews about Alex. I could totally understand that. I hadn't been myself either. It were now exactly five days after Alex died. I still found it hard to believe that he wasn't here anymore. One moment he was my boyfriend and now I don't have a boyfriend at all.

I ran into her arms and hugged her tight. After a while we pulled away and a tear was escaping her eye. I wiped it away. ''I miss him so much Ange'' I said with a croaked voice. She nodded. ''Yeah, it's weird to think he isn't here anymore huh? Max has just been so distant. I'm only trying to comfort him, but he wants to be alone'' she said sadly. I wrapped one arm around her and we started to walk outside towards the car. ''He's just mourning over his best friend. He just needs some time Ange, it'll all be okay'' I said softly. She gave me a faint smile. ''Thanks JJ. I'm glad you're my best friend'' she said as we neared the car. ''I'm glad you're my best friend too'' I said tightning my grip on her shoulder.

We arrived at the cemetry, where Alex would be burried. All four of us walked slowly towards the place. There were a lot of people. Almost everyone. I let my eyes wander over all of the people, most of them were crying and the rest was all looking sad. Suddenly my eyes stopped at one person. I frowned. Why would HE be here? He hated Alex and would do anything to take him away from me. His eyes met mine and he looked at me with an intense gaze. I quickly diverted my gaze and looked to my right to see Ange looking at me with a confused look on her face. I jerked my head towards where Paul was standing and then she frowned too.

''What is he doing here?'' she whispered. I shrugged, but decided to let it go for now. This was not about Paul, it was about Alex and nobody else. ''I don't know and don't care'' I said quickly. She sighed and we started walking towards my parents.

The coffin was now being lowered into the ground. I held onto Ange and cried into her shoulder. It was all my fault! I'd caused all of this and it was all because of Paul too. If I'd just told him about me and Paul making out on the night of the party, he would've yelled at me instead of finding Paul and speeding down the road.

I cried and clutched onto Ange for dear life. I didn't want it to end this way. I wanted to be with Alex for longer than this. I wanted to graduate with him and maybe when we were old enough, we could live together, but now that was all ruined by that stupid car accident. I so hated my life right there. I just wanted him back, back to the way it was before. Just us two and our normal life back, just like it was a year ago.

...

**Paul's P.O.V.**

My whole body felt like it was having a battle with itself. Was it really because of me that Alex died? It couldn't be because of me. It was his own fault. He drove too hard and got in that car accident. I didn't cause that. I looked to see Janay crying on the other side. I just wanted to go to her and wrap her in my arms to comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be okay, but I knew I couldn't. She didn't want to talk to me. She told me she hated me.

I felt a little bit relieved that Alex wasn't in the picture anymore, but I knew that I wasn't supposed to think that way. I knew that I had to feel bad about his death, but there was nothing in the way now. Alex once was my friend, and we head fun times, but now I wanted nothing more than Janay, and only Janay.

I watched as she walked forward and looked into the hole. Tears streamed down her beautiful face. I so badly wanted to wipe her tears away and take her away from this place full of sadness and hurt. I heard her whisper 'I love you' before looking up. Her eyes connected with mine. I saw her expression change when she saw me. That's when I realized that she still hated me. I knew that she wanted to yell at me or slap me in the face, but she contained herself. I wouldn't know what to do if she yelled at me any more.

Her friend led her away from the hole and she started crying again. I had a hurt look on my face as I saw her crying. I could feel her pain too. My heart felt like it was ripped into a million pieces. She didn't understand why I couldn't stay away from her. She didn't know about the wolves or the legends about imprinting. If she only knew about the things Alex had done behind her back, how much it would've hurt her if she knew about it. Because Alex wasn't that sweet boyfriend that she thought he was. He was a lot worse than that and she had to find out sometime, no matter how painful it would be.

She walked towards her parents and she hugged her dad. I wished I was that person she was hugging. I wanted to howl in frustration. She wasn't going to forgive me anytime soon. Somebody touched my shoulder and I looked to my right to see Jared giving me a comforting smile. I knew that Jared was trying to make me feel better, but at the moment nothing could make me feel better. The only one who could make me happy hated me. I wanted to run after her when she walked away. But I decided that it would be the best thing to just leave her for now. I would have to talk to her sometime. I couldn't let her live in a lie. I couldn't do that to her.

**...**

**Janay's P.O.V.**

After the funeral, we went to Alex's house. It wasn't for all the people though. Only the people who were really close to him. I was actually glad that Paul wasn't one of them. So that meant that I didn't have to worry about him now. I did see the sad look on his face. I really wanted to scream at him, but on the other side, I admit that it wasn't really his fault. I didn't want to hate him and maybe I did accuse him of something he wasn't responsible for. I was just really confused. I still love Alex, but I have major feelings for Paul too, but I just don't want to give in to them. I'm also not ready for another relationship. I mean, I would love to, but I couldn't. Not now, not when Alex just died, I couldn't do that to him.

I sat down on the couch as everyone shared their stories about Alex. How they remembered him, and about the fun, sweet and caring young man he was. I had to smile a bit at that. He was definitely all of those things. There were also a lot of people who gave me their condolences. I just nodded and let it all come to me. I wasn't going to act all happy and cheerful, because I wasn't. I was sad.

Ange left about ten minutes ago. She said she was going to go to Max, since he wasn't at the house. She hesitated for a moment, because she didn't want to leave me here, but I assured her that I was going to be okay.

I stood up and walked to my parents who were talking to Alex's parents. ''Mom?'' I asked quietly. She stopped her conversation and looked at me with soft eyes. ''Yes honey, what's wrong?'' she asked rubbing my arm. I shook my head. ''Nothing, I just want to get some fresh air. I thought I'd just let you know that'' I said looking her in the eyes. She nodded. ''Okay, but don't be long. And stay close please'' she pleaded. I nodded. ''Sure'' I said and then started to walk outside.

When I was outside, I leaned against a tree near the house and took in a deep breath. I just had to get away from all of that. I slid down the tree and sat on the ground. I looked around. I now noticed that it was already getting dark outside. Time was going way too fast. At least now I noticed that. I closed my eyes before a moment, trying to clear my head. So many things had happened in such a short amount of time.

''Janay'' I heard a deep husky voice say from behind me. My eyes shot open and I stood up. I wrapped my arms around myself and sighed. ''Paul'' I breathed. He came into sight and again, he had no shirt on. I couldn't help it, but stare at his hot eight-pack. I felt a warm hand under my chin and my face was lifted up. Paul gave me one of his smirks before it turned into a frown. ''I need to talk to you'' he said all serious. I gulped and nodded. ''O-okay, what about?'' I asked. He leaned against the tree and motioned for me to stand beside him. I walked over and looked at him expectantly.

''Do you still hate me?'' he asked. I could hear the fear in his eyes. Was he afraid of him hating me? I didn't know that it would hurt him so much. ''I-I...no, I don't hate you. I'm sorry I ever said that to you. I was just angry at myself and I didn't know what came over me. I'm sorry Paul'' I said looking up at him. He smiled at bit and the fear in his eyes disappeared. ''So does that mean that we're friends again?'' he asked with hope. I turned my head to stare into space. If I looked into his eyes, I'd definitely say yes. ''Paul, we really can't be friends again. I know you want to be more than just being friends. I'm just not ready for another relationship. Please you have to understand that'' I said closing my eyes and holding back some tears.

''But why can't we be just friends. If that's what you want. I really don't want to loose you, please!'' he begged. I turned my head and looked into his eyes. I closed my eyes immediately. I couldn't look him into the eyes. He looked hopeless. I wanted to be his friend, I really did, but It would only make it more difficult. I already had feelings for him. I was already in love with him, there was no denying in that. I just couldn't do that to Alex. I couldn't move on like nothing had happened.

''I'm sorry Paul, I'm really sorry. It's just that I can't do this to Alex. He just died. I can't just jump into another relationship. I'm sorry'' I said looking back into his eyes. He frowned. ''Does that mean you don't want to talk to me anymore?'' he asked. I shook my head. ''No I want to, but I just can't Paul. Just give me time'' I said. He nodded and then turned his body to me. ''I just want you to know that I'll wait for you till you're ready. I know this is hard for you, but you have to understand that I can't be away from you. There are some things that I have to tell you and I know you're not ready right now, but I'll wait'' he said so sincere. I smiled a little. ''Paul that was really sweet of you. I'll let you know when I'm ready'' I said softly. He nodded and grabbed my hands in his.

He smiled at me and laced our fingers together. ''Just call me when you're ready'' he whispered before leaning down. Before I had a chance to say something he had his soft lips on mine and held me for about five seconds before pulling away, giving me one last look and running into the woods. I stood there in shock for a few moments before I knew what had happened. I touched my lips and shook my head. I was definitely loosing my mind. I slowly walked towards the house again. Mom had to be worried about me, since I said I would be back after a while. I walked in and my mom gave me a look, before I took my seat on the couch again, thinking about the things that had just happened.

Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep them going, I love them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Chapter fifteen: It just makes me feel worse**

**Janay's P.O.V.**

It was now the day after I'd said my last goodbye to Alex. I was sitting in the living room, staring into space. I still didn't talk to my parents about how I felt about the whole accident. I didn't want to tell them, and especially not because I was still dealing with them myself. I still wasn't going to school either. I didn't even want to be at that place anymore, full of people who are telling me how sorry they are for me. It made me feel even worse than I already felt.

My mom came into the living room and sighed as she saw me sitting on the couch. She walked towards me and sat next to me on the couch. ''Sweety'' she said softly. I blinked one time before slowly turning my head in her direction. ''Yeah?'' I asked quietly. She smiled slightly and rubbed my back. ''You really have to go back to school. You can't stay in here all day staring into space. That's not good for a young teenage girl like you'' she said softly. I shrugged. ''I don't care. Do I really have to go back? I really don't want to with all those people who remind me of Alex'' I said his name almost in a whisper. She nodded. ''Yes you're going back to school. I say you're going tomorrow, and no you can't stay here, you're going. I know this is hard for you, but I'm not letting you ruining your life'' she said sternly and giving me a pointy look. I looked down and sighed. ''Okay, I guess so. I'm just still not totally over him'' I said as tears filled my eyes.

My mom stood up and pulled me up with her. She hugged me tight and kissed my head. ''It's going to be fine sweety. You're strong. You can handle this. You're not alone in this and you know that. Just call Ange, okay?'' she said. I nodded and cracked a smile. She smiled too and rubbed my arm. ''Now that's the spirit! Now go pack your bag and get some sleep. You'll have to get up early for school'' she said pushing me to the stairs. I groaned. ''Okay I'm already going. No need to be pushy'' I said grumbling the last part. I slowly walked up the stairs and when I got into my room, I closed the door.

I walked over to my desk and stopped walking when I saw a picture of me and Alex. We were laughing and hugging each other on the beach. Ange had taken that picture, because she thought it was cute. I carefully picked it up and looked at it. Those were the good, carefree times that I loved. We were happy back then, with no arguments or Alex hurting me or the other way around. I just wish we could turn time back. I smiled and kissed Alex face on the picture before putting it back.

I snapped out of my thoughts and went to grab my things for school tomorrow. When I was done, I went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. I put on a tanktop and shorts before getting out of the bathroom. ''Night mom! Night dad!'' I yelled from upstairs. ''Night honey!'' they both yelled at the same time. I chuckled a little and walked into my room. I quickly jumped in my bed, under the warm covers.

I was actually kind of proud of myself. I mean, I even managed to smile mutiple times a day. And on top of all that, I didn't cry about him. The tears may have prikkled my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. I was already making progress. I was kind of happy about that. I mean, Alex wouldn't have wanted me to be sad about him all the time. He would've wanted me to be happy and laugh like he always made me laugh. I know it sounds weird, but that was just how I thought he would've liked it.

I remembered I still had to call Ange. I grabbed my phone from the night stand and searched for her number. I pressed call and waited. Finally after a few rings she picked up. ''JJ! How are you?'' she asked eagerly. I chuckled a little. ''I'm fine Ange. I just wanted to tell you that I'll be going to school tomorrow and I was wondering if you guys could pick me up'' I said softly. ''Of course we'll pick you up. I'm so glad you finally decided to go to school again. It's just not the same anymore without you'' she said sadly. I frowned. ''Well I didn't decide, mom decided it. She just said I had to go back to school and that I couldn't stay inside all day'' I said. I heard her sigh. ''Well she has a point you know. Alex wouldn't have wanted you to be sad'' she said quietly and unsure. I knew she was saying this to make me feel better, because she knew how hard it was. I would've done the same thing for her if she felt bad. ''Yeah I know'' I said taking in a sharp breath.

''I gotta go Ange. I'm getting tired'' I said after a while of talking. ''Okay. I guess I'm going to sleep too. See you tomorrow JJ!'' she said. I smiled. ''See you tomorrow Ange!'' I said before hanging up. I put my phone down and lied down. This day was deffinitely going way more different than I thought it would be.

I would also see Paul again. I know I'd said that I needed time and all, but I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my stomach at the thought of seeing him again. The way he smiled and showed his perfect white teeth. Or his soft lips on mine. Or how I felt safe being with him and the shivers that went through my body when he held me. He was just amazing. Everything you want in a guy, just total perfection.

I snapped out of my thoughts and slapped myself on the forehead. I did NOT just think about that. I couldn't. It was only yesterday that Alex was burried. I couldn't think like this, it was wrong. I was just scared of what was going to come. Paul said that he would wait for me and for some reason I really believed that. I mean, I hadn't seen him around with any other girls lately. That had to mean something right? He was not the Paul I knew from before, this was a total different person. He was sweeter, more caring and even more handsome than he already was. It was just weird, how a person could change just like that. And for some reason I felt like I was the cause of that. Even when Alex'd told him to stay away from him, he didn't. He just continued seeing me and being my friend, even though I knew he wanted to be more. I didn't deserve somebody like that. I didn't even know if I was ready for another relationship. Or was I. I couldn't now, I had to wait. But I could at least try to be friends with Paul again. There was nothing wrong with that.

...

**Paul's P.O.V**

The next day Jared and I entered the school. I felt a little better today and I had the feeling that it had something to do with Janay. Maybe she was feeling better too. I wanted to see her so bad. I didn't had much sleep last night, so I was feeling a bit tired. I was also thinking about Janay, how she was doing. I wanted to see her smile again and make her laugh like I did before. She always laughed about anything. That's what I loved about her.

''You okay man?'' Jared asked patting my shoulder. I nodded and grinned at him. ''Yeah man, I'm fine. I just worry about Janay'' I said frowning. He nodded. ''She'll be okay Paul. She just needs time. You never know, she might be coming to school today'' he said jerking his tumb towards the entrance. I raised my eyebrows at him and he shrugged.

I turned around and just like that the doors opened and Max and Angelique came in followed by no one other than Janay. I smiled huge and stopped walking to watch her. She looked much better than she did yesterday. She seemed more rested and she wasn't wearing the sad look on her face anymore. But being her imprinter I could still feel her pain from the inside and I cringed at that. She was hiding some of it, but I knew that she wasn't all sad anymore.

I felt jared push me to the side and gave him a stern glare. ''What the heck man?'' I growled. He put his hands up in surrender. ''Hey, you were blocking the hallway'' he said grinning. I dropped my glare and nodded turning back to Janay who was walking towards her locker after she said goodbye to Angelique and Max. ''Well Paul, good luck man. I'm heading to class'' Jared said grabbing his bag and walking off. I scoffed. That was just his excuse to let me talk to Janay so there wouldn't be any awkward conversations. I watched as she put her bag on the ground and I couldn't help but stare at her ass as she bent down. I wonder how it would be if we- I shook my head. Damn, I couldn't think about this now. She needed time. She grabbed the rest of her books and put them in her locker. When she shut the locker and turned around, our eyes met. She gasped and dropped her bag. She quickly picked it up again and held it close to her. I thought she was going to walk away, but she didn't. She slowly walked towards me. I waited patiently for her to talk, hoping she was going to say what I wanted her to say.

...

**Janay's P.O.V.**

I slowly looked up to Paul, to find his intense gaze fixed on my face. I blushed and gave him a small smile. He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. ''So'' I said quietly swinging my bag over my shoulder. ''Soooo'' he said stretching the word. I sighed. ''I thought about everything and about yesterday. And I just wanted to tell you that I'm just not ready to be in a relationship anytime soon'' I said looking into his eyes. His face fell and he frowned, but before he could say something I continued. ''But, I still want to be your friend. I like hanging out with you'' I said whispering the last part. He smiled and nodded.

''Of course, I understand. I can be your friend. And just so you know, I like hanging out with you too'' he whispered. I felt myself blush again. He'd heard! He smirked at me and I narrowed my eyes. He just shrugged. ''So I think we have to go to class'' I said as the bell rang. He sighed dramtically and I laughed at him. He smiled big. ''See! That's the Janay I know again'' he said proud that he made me laugh. I just shook my head and we started walking. ''Come on, I don't want to be late again'' I said walking faster. He easily caught up with me and we walked in a comfortable silence.

When we arrived at my class, I stopped so the class could not see us. I turned to Paul and smiled. ''See you at lunch?'' he asked. I nodded. ''Yeah sounds good to me'' I said. He smiled. I hesitated, but I put my arms around his waist and hugged him. I missed this, his warm embrace and his strong secure arms. I pulled away reluctantly and looked up at him. He started to lean in and I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead he kissed my cheek. He smiled and I waved as I walked into class. Finally after a whole week I felt like I could be happy again, but that was soon all ruined when everybody stared at me.

I ducked my head and quickly walked to my seat. I sat down and pulled my stuff out of my bag. I looked to my left and saw Ange giving me a comforting smile. I faintly smiled back. 'Just ignore it' she mouthed to me. I nodded. 'I try' I mouthed back turning back to the front. Jessie, who was sitting in front of me turned around and gave me a sympathetic look. ''Hey, I wanted to say that I'm really sorry about Alex'' she whispered. I nodded and tried to hold back the tears. This was exactly what I was afraid of. All the people telling me how sorry they were. This made me feel worse. ''Thank'' I managed to whisper. She quickly turned her head and started to listen to the teacher.

**Please review!**

I looked down and sighed quietly. This was only first class. How was I suppose to make it through the whole day? Well one thing was for sure, I still had Paul as a friend, for now then.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I promise that the secret will come out soon. And it won't be nice! Ha! So review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Chapter sixteen: I can't believe I'm doing this!**

**Janay's P.O.V.**

It were already two days that I'd been going to school. It was getting okay now, but people were still telling me how sorry they were. I was sitting in Math class, just staring into space, not really listening to the teacher at all. It was the last period and I couldn't wait to go home. Luckily I sat in the back. I was really not in a good mood today. I already regretted coming to school. Seriously, one more person telling me they're sorry and I'm going to blow. I was just drawing something in my notebook without noticing what I was actually drawing, till I saw what I'd drawn. I quietly gasped and quickly shut it and put in in my bag. Nobody could see that! Ever!

I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked to my left to see Allie looking at me. I took a deep breath. Don't say- ''Hey Janay, I really want to say that I'm sorry about Alex'' she whispered to me. ''Thanks'' I snapped at her. I balled my fists and started packing my bag. If I wasn't out of here in five minutes, I'd punch somebody. I quickly stood up and got a lot of weird looks from people, but I ignored it. I was just near the door when the teacher stopped me. ''Excuse me miss Clark. Where do you think you're going?'' he asked sternly. I slowly turned around, my hands still balled into fists. ''Well in case you haven't noticed. I'm leaving this stupid class'' I snapped at him. I heard a lot of gaspes, followed by whispers. I'd never snapped at a teacher before, so guess this was a firts then. He frowned. ''Go to the principal's office. Now!'' He said pointing his finger to the door. I glared at him and stormed out of the classroom. He's lucky I didn't punch him in the face.

So I went to the principal's office and he said that I had to go to detention today. I sighed. Great...my day couldn't get any better. I didn't go back to class, because that was just a waist of time. I waited for the bell to ring, since Paul was going to wait for me. I had to tell him we couldn't hang out because of my detention. I decided to wait at his locker.

I finally saw him coming and he smiled when he saw me. I faintly smiled back. He gave me a little hug and I felt a little tingle inside of me. I pulled away. ''So, we can't hang out'' I said quickly. I thought he hadn't heard it, but he had. His face fell and he looked hurt, so I quickly said something. ''No wait, it's not that I don't want to. I just can't. I sorta got detention'' I said fumbling with my fingers and looked up at him. He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. ''Really'' he asked. I nodded. ''What for?'' he asked grinning. I cleared my throat. ''Well, I was mad because all day people came to me and told me how sorry they were. It just got me pissed off, so I grabbed my things and walked out of class, but then my math teacher had to open his mouth and I said that his class was stupid so he send me to the principal's office'' I said starting to laugh as I saw his face. He was looking like he was proud of me that I'd done something like that. ''Okay Lahote, wipe that grin of your face. I need to go, speak to you later'' I said kissing his cheek and speeding into the direction of detention.

'Please let me have a nice teacher' I thought as I was nearing the classroom. I opened the door and to my luck I saw sitting at the desk. I sighed in relieve and walked up to her. She looked up and I gave her my note. She looked at it and shook her head. ''Didn't expect that from you miss Clark'' she said giving me a wink. I smirked at her. She was officially my favorite teacher now. I turned around and to my shock I saw that nobody else was there. Was I really the only one there who had gotten detention.

''Am I really the only one?'' I asked sitting down in the back. She looked over at me and nodded. ''I'm afraid you are'' she said giving me a smile before going back to her work. I sighed and put my bag down. Just as I put it down the door opened. There stood no one other than Paul. I sighed. Now what had he done. Mrs. Waters stood up and looked at Paul expectantly. ''Now what can I do for you Mr. Lahote?'' she asked. He shrugged. ''Well since the classroom is empty, I thought I could entertain Janay'' he said smiling my way. I just shook my head. Was he offering to have detetion to keep me company? He'd gone officially nuts!

''Very well then Mr. Lahote, but don't have to much fun or you're going to have to leave'' she said sternly. He nodded and walked over to me and sat at a desk next to me. I looked at him with raised eyebrows. ''What the hell is wrong with you?'' I said. ''What?'' he asked confused. I rolled my eyes. ''You'd never have detention just for a girl'' I said. He smiled lovingly at me. ''But you're not just a girl. You're special'' he said looking me in the eyes. That almost made me melt. He did not just say that. That was just so cute! I looked down and blushed. ''Thanks. No one's ever said that to me'' I said. 'Not even Alex' I thought to myself. He chuckled. ''Well now I have. Get used to it'' he said like it was the most normal thing on earth.

I went to pick my bag up, but it was stuck under the chair, so that caused the contents to fall out of my bag. Even my notebook, exactly on the page where I'd been drawing in Math class. I watched with wide eyes as Paul looked from me to the drawing and picked it up. I tried to snatch it away from him, but he held it away from me. ''What's this?'' he asked smirking at me. I blushed deep. There on the paper was a drawing with Paul's name in the middle and dozens of hearts around his name. I shrugged. ''I have no idea what you're talking about'' I said quickly picking up my other stuff. Paul was still looking at it. His face looked like he'd just won the lottery.

''Paul, can I have that back?'' I whispered reaching for it. He shook his head. ''Nope, first you're going to tell me why you drew this'' he said cocking his eyebrow at me. I blushed even harder and looked down.

Just then stood up. ''Well, I'm going to get a cup of coffee. I'll be right back and when I get back, I still expect you to be here'' she said giving us a look and then winking my way before walking out of the room. Okay, that woman was officially going crazy!

I looked back to Paul to see him still looked at me. ''Well?'' he asked pulling my chair closer to him, so that I could feel his hot breath on my face. I shivered fumbled with my fingers. ''Janay, are you- do you have feelings for me?'' he asked unsure. I stopped fumbling and carefully looked up at him. Maybe I should just tell him, I couldn't avoid this anymore. I slowly nodded and saw his eyes sparkle. ''What about you?'' I whispered. He smiled. ''I think you already know that anwser'' he said smiling. I smiled. ''Yeah, I think so'' I said. Of course I already knew that Paul wanted more. How could I even ask him that.

I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. I automatically wrapped my arms around his neck. Our foreheads were touching now. I let out a shaky breath and grabbed a hand of Paul's short hair. ''So, is it alright if I kiss you?'' he asked. I nodded and he leaned in. He gently brushed his lips against mine and I shuddered. God, I was already feeling like I was on cloud nine and he wasn't even properly kissing me. He pushed his lips on mine and I started to move my lips in sync with his. It felt just so good to have his lips on mine again. It felt even better than last time.

His kisses started to become more hungry. He grabbed me by the hips and pulled me onto his lap so that both my legs were on either side of him. He slid his tongue inside my mouth and I moaned into his mouth. I was totally forgetting that we were in detention and that the teacher could come in any minute. I roamed my hands up and down his arms and his hands slowly moved to my butt. He squeezed it and I yelped into his mouth. I felt his chest rumble. That bastard was laughing at me!

I pulled away for air and he gave a few kisses in my neck before looking me in the eyes. His eyes seemed to sparkle even more, if that was even possible. I gave him a smile back and adjusted myself so that now both my legs were on one side of him. I hid my face in the crook of his neck and closed my eyes. Oh god, that was definitely the best kiss I'd ever had. Even better than...Alex's. OMG, I totally made out with Paul and I totally forgot about Alex.

I guess Paul sensed it, because he pulled me back so that he could look me in the eyes and saw my expression. ''You're thinking about Alex, aren't you?'' he asked. I nodded. ''Yeah, it's just. I can't believe I did this. I really like you and I think that I might even be in love with you. I mean, is this okay? Making out with you right after my boyfriend died?'' I asked. Paul thought about it for a moment. ''Well I don't want to pressure you, but you don't have to feel bad about it. You can have feelings for me. You have to do what you think is best'' he said sincerely. I smiled and hugged him. ''Thanks Paul, you're so sweet'' I said pulling back and kissing him on the mouth.

He agreed happily and kissed me back, but just as we were getting into it again, the door opened and stood there, looking at us. Paul and I quickly pulled away and I was sure I was as red as a tomato. ''Well uh, maybe I should just get another cup of coffee then'' she said speeding out of the room. Well this day was just getting weirder and weirder. I looked back to Paul and started to laugh hysterically.

''Omg! That was just so embarrassing!'' I giggled. Paul just laughed with me. ''Tell me about it. How is it that your laugh is so contagious?'' he asked. I shrugged. ''I honestly don't know. Everybody says the same'' I said laughing again.

Paul started to kiss my neck again, but I pulled away and sat on my chair. ''I really don't want a repeat from before'' I said. He nodded. ''Sorry, got caught up in the moment'' he said with an innocent smile. ''It's okay. But I just want to make clear that I don't want anybody else to know about this. I mean, I know they'll talk if they know and I don't want that yet. I'm not ready for that. Could you handle that?'' I asked. He nodded.

The door opened again and peeked in and sighed in relieve when she saw us sitting away from each other. ''Okay kids, off you go now! Please stay out of trouble next time'' she said. I jumped up from my seat and pulled Paul with me. ''Bye'' I said as we walked out. We went to my locker and I grabbed my stuff. I was still living in a dream of what had just happened. I just couldn't believe it.

''Come on Paul, I really need to get home. My mom's going to freak out'' I said taking his walking towards the exit. He whined and stopped me. ''No, I want you to meet somebody today. Like right now. You could just tell you're mom that you're hanging out with me. It's friday anyway'' he said looking hopeful. I hesitated. I really had spend a long time with him today and I freaking kissed him! Could this be any more crazy. But also my mom would be very worried. ''Paul, I really think I should go home. My mom worries a lot about me'' I said. He looked at me with his cute puppy look.

I grimaced. ''Okay I'll come and meet that somebody. Just let me tell my mom'' I said pulling out my phone. I called my mom and after a few rings she picked up. ''Hey mom'' I said stepping into Paul's truck as he held the door open for me. ''Janay Clark! Where the hell are you? You were supposed to be home one hour ago!'' she yelled through the phone. I cringed at her tone. ''Sorry mom, I got detention. I just wanted to ask you if I could meet one of Paul's friends?'' I asked quietly. Paul started the truck and drove out of the parking lot. I heard my mother sigh. ''You got detention! Janay, I want you to come home right now!'' she said sternly. I frowned. ''Mom! It's not that big of a deal okay. Please I'll be home on time'' I begged. I heard her sigh. ''Since when are you hanging around with that Paul guy? I don't want you near that boy, so come home now so that we can talk'' she said. I sighed. There was no arguing in this. I looked to Paul and saw him frowning and clutching onto the steering wheel. ''Alright! I'll be home soon'' I said hanging up and closing my eyes.

I felt a warm hand on my arm. I opened my eyes again and looked into Paul's beautiful eyes. I faintly smiled at him. He looked sad. ''I think you should just bring me home now'' I said. He nodded and focused back on the road, not looking at me anymore. The whole ride to my house was pretty silent. Not really the uncomfortable ones, but Paul wasn't really talking and I just didn't know what to say so I just stayed quiet. Paul pulled up into my driveway. I opened the door and looked back at Paul. ''I'm sorry I couldn't meet your friend'' I said sadly. He shook his head and smiled, but I could still see the disappointment in his eyes. ''It's okay really. Guess you'll have to meet her another time'' he said. I nodded and looked towards my house to see my mom watching us. ''Well I have to go now. See you at school tomorrow'' I said kissing his cheek. ''See you tomorrow'' Paul called after me as I walked to the front door.

I opened the door, walked into the house and pulled my coat off. I closed my eyes and exhaled. Boy, I head no idea what to expect. I knew my mom was not happy and that was never a good thing. When I walked into the living room, she was standing there with her arms crossed and giving me a stare. I cringed at her expression and ducked my head. ''Janay, look at me'' she said with a hard voice. I quickly looked up. ''Mom, it was not as bad as you t-'' I started, but she cut me off. ''No! Why were you in detention and why was that Paul guy with you?'' she asked. I shrugged. '' Well all day long people were saying how sorry they were for me, but I was just sick of it. So I got pissed and stormed out of class. And I sorta said that his class was stupid and I got detention. But Paul was there too and he wanted me to meet a friend'' I said quietly. She shook her head. ''Well, I guess the detention part wasn't that bad, but I don't want you hanging around that boy. He's bad news. I heard some stuff about him sweety. He sleeps around with a lot of girls. I don't want you to get hurt'' she said softly. I groaned. ''No mom, you don't get it. He's not bad news. He's nice and I'm NOT going to get hurt. Paul wouldn't do that'' I said raising my voice. Mom frowned at me. ''Young lady, I do not wish for you to speak to me like that. If I see you hanging around him like that again, you're going to be grounded till you're out of school'' she said. That was it. I could not go against that. I didn't want to risk being grounded for the rest of my high school time.

''Fine'' I huffed storming upstairs without even giving her another glance. I slammed my door and sat on my bed with my head in my hands. Why couldn't I hang out with Paul? I know she's protective of me, but that doesn't mean that I can't take care of myself. I laid down and closed my eyes. I just want to feel happy again and it seemed like today was that day, but I was wrong. Because now it turned out to be the worst day. I felt a tear escape my eyes. Why was life so complicated. Now even my own mother was giving me a speech! It just wasn't fair!

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! Keep them going! Sorry I didn't update, but we had a break! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Chapter seventeen: The shocking truth**

**Janay's P.O.V.**

I decided to call Paul. I mean, I really liked hanging out with him, but I didn't want to be grounded. I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up. He picked up soon. ''Hey'' I said. ''Hey'' he said back. I smiled a little. ''So, is something wrong? How did it go with your mom?'' he asked. My smile faded when I thought about what she said. ''Well she said that I couldn't hang out with you anymore, or I will be grounded till I'm out of school. But I really like to hang out with you and don't want to stop'' I said quietly, since I didn't want mom to hear it. I heard him sigh. ''At least you're willing to risk that, because I don't want to stop either'' he said. I nodded, even though I knew that he couldn't see that. ''Of course Paul. But she's just worried about me you know. She just heard some stuff about your past and she's afraid that I'll get hurt'' I said quietly. I heard a low rumble through the phone. ''I'd never hurt you like that. That was before, I've changed'' he said defending himself. I smiled. ''I know that Paul, I'm just explaining it to you'' I said looking out of the window.

''Janay?'' Paul asked. I snapped out of my daze. ''What?'' I asked. I heard Paul chuckle. ''I asked you if you maybe wanted to meet at the diner tomorrow. Without your mom knowing anything. I really have something important to tell you'' he said all serious. ''Okay, I see what I can do. How about 11AM?'' I asked. ''Yeah sure. See you tomorrow'' He said. ''Bye Paul'' I said hanging up. I sat at my desk and put my head in my hands. What was Paul going to tell me? I mean, I hope it wasn't anything bad. I've already heard enough bad knews. Now I was only hoping that mom was going to believe me.

I grabbed my phone and quickly called Ange. ''Hey Ange'' I said. ''Hey JJ!'' she said happily. ''What did I hear about you in detention?'' she asked. I rolled my eyes. ''I called ' class stupid and he sent me to the principal'' I said. She gasped. ''You've never said anything like that. How come?'' she asked shocked. ''I was just so sick of all those people who were saying that they were so sorry. It pissed me off'' I said getting irritated again. ''Whoa whoa, calm down. I was just wondering. But how come you called? Something about Paul huh?'' she asked. I could already imagine her wiggling her eyebrows at me. ''Yes it is. I was in detention and he was too, well actually not. But we had so she let him in. And I told him I have feelings for him and I know he has them for me too and then we...kissed'' I blurted out, but not too loud of course. She squealed. ''See! I told you so. You're in love with the boy. What now?'' she asked. I sighed. ''Mom says I can't hang out with him anymore or she will ground me till I'm out of school. But the thing is that I agreed to meet him at the diner tomorrow and I wanted to ask you if you could pretend I'm with you'' I asked. I closed my eyes. Please say yes, please say yes! '' Of course, but only if she calls me'' she said. I sighed in relieve. ''Thanks Ange'' I said. ''You're welcome honey. I gotta to go now okay! Bye love ya!'' she said. ''Bye! Love you too!'' I said hanging up.

...

The next day, I woke up at ten. I quickly got out of bed and got myself ready. I went downstairs and into the kitchen to see mom backing pancakes. I sniffed the air and walked over to her. ''Morning mom'' I said kissing her on the cheek. Just then my dad walked in, rubbing his eyes. He walked over to me and kissed my head before kissing my mom on the lips. I smiled at that. They were still so happy with each other. ''Morning honey'' my mom said to me. She handed me a plate with two pancakes. ''Thanks mom'' I said turning around, but then I thought about my meeting with Paul. I turned back around and exhaled. ''Mom?'' I asked. ''Yes sweety?'' she asked turning to me and looking me in the eyes. Come on Janay! You can do this. ''Can I go to Ange after breakfast?'' I asked. She smiled and nodded. ''Sure. You eating there too?'' she asked. I shrugged. ''I don't know yet, but I'll let you know okay'' I said and sat down at the table, eating my pancakes. Maybe it wasn't that hard to lie to mom, although it still felt wrong to lie to her.

When I left the house, I started walking towards the little diner, not far from my house. It was only 15 minutes walking. You could also take the path through the woods, but I really didn't want to go in there anymore. Not with all those sounds and weird things in there. I fastened my pace when I saw that I only had ten minutes left before Paul was going to be there.

When I finally arrived, it was already five minutes too late. I quickly got in and looked around the place. My eyes fell on Paul, who was sitting in a booth at the back of the diner. I quickly walked towards him and slid in the booth on the other side of him. ''Hey, sorry I'm late. I had to walk'' I said pulling my coat off. Paul smiled at me. ''It's okay. I was just wondering where you were'' he said taking my hand in his. I nodded ad saw as a waitress came our way. I knew her. She was a friend of my mom. I just hoped that she wasn't going to tell my mom about this. She would kill me!

She came at our booth and looked between Paul and I. She smiled at us. ''Hello Janay, Paul, what can I get you?'' she asked. I faintly smiled back. ''I'd like a coffee please'' I said. She wrote it down and looked at Paul. ''Me too'' he said and she nodded before walking away. I let out a deep sigh and Paul squeezed my hand. ''What's wrong?'' he asked. I shook my head. ''That's a friend of my mom. If she's going to tell her about me being here with you, I'm screwed'' I said looking at him. He seemed to understand and nodded. ''Don't worry. Everything will be fine'' he assured me. I just hoped that he was right.

After she brought our coffee and gave us some suspicious looks, she left us alone. But I could still feel her gaze on us as she helped other customers. I focused back on Paul. ''So what did you want to tell me. It sounded pretty important'' I asked. He nodded. ''Yeah, that's because it is'' he said taking a deep breath.

...

**Paul's P.O.V.**

I just hoped that she wasn't going to freak out. Maybe she wasn't even going to believe me. I just hoped for the best. She might not even want to see me after all of this was over. I looked deep into her brown eyes. They were full of curiousness. ''It's about Alex'' I said quickly. I saw her gulp as tears filled her eyes. I knew this was a touchy subject, but I couldn't keep this away from her anymore. It killed me to lie to her. ''I'm sorry, but it's important'' I said squeezing her hand again. She nodded slowly. ''Tell me Paul. I want to know'' she whispered. I nodded. ''Okay, well remember the day that Alex's mother called you, but before that I wanted to tell you something?'' I asked. She seemed to think for a moment, before something clicked and then she nodded. ''Yeah, I thought you beat the shit out of him'' she said giving me a small smile. I smiled back. ''Yeah..''

''Okay, one day I was just walking on the beach when I saw a car on the road and Alex was in it. I don't know why but I decided to follow him. He stopped at a house and I hid in the bushes. I just wanted to know what he was doing there, even though I knew I had no right. So he walked up to the house and a girl opened the door. It could be any girl you know, but then I discovered something'' I said. I looked over at her and saw a tear escape her eyes. I closed my eyes and winced. I didn't want to hurt her, but she had to know. I opened them again and wiped her tear away. ''It's not like they were together or doing something, but there was a kid and I heard the girl say that Alex was the dad'' I whispered the last part. I looked up at her and tears were leaving her eyes in a rush now. ''Janay, I-'' I started but she shook her head. ''You're lying. He doesn't have a kid'' she whispered.

I sighed. ''It's true. I'm so sorry. Please believe me'' I sat standing up from my seat and walking to her side to sit next to her. She shook her head and looked up at me. ''I swear I do want to believe you, but I just don't want it to be true'' she whispered wiping away her tears and leaning her head on my shoulder. I held her close to me. ''I have to see it with my own eyes before I can believe you'' she said. I looked down at her. ''There's only one way to find out then'' I said standing up. ''Come on'' I said taking her hand and pulling her with me. I quickly paid for the coffee and we walked outside. I let her to my truck and got her settled in before getting in the driver's seat.

''Paul where are we going?'' she asked. I took her hand and kissed her cheek. ''Relax Janay. You're going to have to see it with your own eyes'' I said starting the car and driving away. I felt her shiver, but it was not from the cold. ''You okay about that?'' I asked concerned as I saw her expression. She nodded slowly. ''Yeah I-I guess'' she stuttered.

...

**Janay's P.O.V.**

I was scared. Really scared. I didn't know what to think. I was still progressing this news. I wanted to believe Paul, I really wanted to, but the thought of Alex being a dad just hurt too much. Because if he was, then he'd been lying to me and cheating on me and that was just making it worse. I thought I was finally getting a little better, trying to remember the good memories instead of the bad. But this news changed everything. I just wanted to cry and be left alone, but I knew that I had to face the truth. I had to know it, whether it was going to tear me apart or not.

Paul kept giving me worried glances, but I didn't respond to that. I just wanted to get this over with. I started shaking as Paul's car stopped. I closed my eyes and opened the door, not waiting for Paul. I jumped out of the car and looked around. I'd never seen this place before. I saw a house standing in the middle of the area. And a car. By that car was a girl and she looked slightly familiar, like I'd seen her before, but I couldn't make out her face. It looked like she was talking to someone in the back of the car while buckling somebody in. I took a step closer and felt Paul behind me. He held his arm around my waist and led me forward. I took a deep breath as we aproached the car. The girl had just closed the car door and turned, but gasped when her eyes fell on us.

My eyes went wide. I knew that girl. That was exactly the same girl that had been there, at Alex's house, when Vanessa told me about him being in the hospital. She looked into my eyes and I saw her fear. ''Hello'' she said quietly. It was quiet for a while. No one really said anything, till Paul decided to speak up. ''Hello, we just wanted to talk to you'' Paul said softly. She looked from Paul back to me and held her gaze there. I bet she could see my expression. I just wanted to know the truth and nothing else. I stepped a little closer and I could see a little baby in the back seat. It was a girl, seeing the clothes. She was reaching her arms out and looking through the window. ''Okay, but you'll have to be quick. I have an appointment'' she said nervously. I felt Paul nod his head from behind me. I still hadn't said anything. I just couldn't believe it. If it was really true, I just wouldn't know what to do.

''Is the baby Alex's?'' I blurted out. She looked shocked by my question and looked at me panicked as she opened her car door. ''No, she's not Alex's. I really have to go now. Bye'' she said quickly, getting in and driving away. I stood there frozen. The baby wasn't Alex's. So that meant Paul had lied to me. How could he do something like that? Only to get me for himself. Or to get me in bed with him? I slowly turned to Paul and stared at his chest, not daring to look him in the eyes. I felt his hand touch my arm, but I flinched at his touch. He withdrew his hand and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look up to him. I felt the tears sting in my eyes.

''Why?'' I whispered to him. He frowned at me. I saw the confusion in his eyes. ''What are you talking about?'' he asked. I snorted. ''Like you don't know. Why did you lie to me about this baby. Did you see how scared that girl was?'' I said stepping away from him and starting to walk towards the car, since that was the only way of getting home. He caught up with me and grabbed my hand. ''Janay, please you have to believe me. I didn't lie to you, honestly. I saw it with my own eyes'' he said. I shook my head and turned to him. ''No, don't say that! You did lie to me Paul! I bet the only reasing you did this was because you just wanted to get me into bed and bang me so that you could have a laugh'' I said as tears spilled over. I ripped my arm out of his grasp and getting into the car. I fastened my seatbelt and crossed my arms, staring out of the window. I knew I shouldn't be this hard on Paul, but my mind was confused. I didn't know what to think. The girl could also be lying and the baby could still be Alex's child. I didn't want that to be true. For two reasons to be exact. One, that meant that Alex had been cheating on me and acted like nothing had happened. Two, the little girl didn't have a father anymore. I couldn't imagine my life without my dad. He was the best dad in the world.

The whole way to my house was silent. I didn't care about my mother anymore. I was just so focused on the questions going through my head. I just wanted to be alone and think things through.

Paul pulled up in my driveway and stopped the car. I looked out the window and saw my mom standing outside with clenched fists, glaring at me. I sighed and looked back at Paul. ''Bye'' I whispered before walking towards my mother as Paul pulled out of my driveway. I slowly looked up at my mother.

''Janay Clark! How dare you! I told you so, young lady! Wait till your dad hears about this!'' she said pulling me inside.

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Thanks for the review! Keep them going!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Chapter eighteen: The secret comes out**

**Janay's P.O.V.**

Mom had sent me up to my room, not letting me come downstairs. Mom's punishments usually weren't that bad, but she said that she was going to tell dad about this and that wasn't good. He didn't yell at me like mom did. He just gave me disappointed looks and that hurt even more. That was the worse he could do. Not yell, but just talk with a calm voice and giving me looks.

''Janay, come down here'' mom yelled from downstairs. I swallowed. That meant dad was home. I slowly stood up from my bed and walked down the stairs. I walked into the living room. My mom and dad were seated on the couch as they were waiting for me. ''Janay sit down please'' dad said in his calm voice. I quickly sat down and looked at my parents. My dad cleared his throath and spoke up. ''I heard from your mom that you've been hanging out with Paul Lahote lately and even when she told you not to hang out with him, seeing his reputation, you ignored her and went to him in that diner. I'm very disappointed in you young lady'' my dad said giving me his look. I slowly nodded, bowing my head. ''Sorry daddy'' I whispered.

''You'll be grounded for the next month. I want your laptop, cellphone and you'll be going upstairs for the night. I don't want to see you today. It's for your own good Janay. You'll learn from your mistakes. Go get your laptop and hand me your phone'' my dad sad. I stood up, pulled my phone out of my pocket and handed it to my dad. Just as I wanted to walk upstairs, a disgusting smell was all over the house. It smelled like something had burned. Mom quickly stood up and ran into the kitchen, cursing. ''Oh no, dinner is burned. Steven, call for pizza please'' mom said returning into the room. Dad nodded. ''Go get your laptop and then return upstairs. I'm sorry honey, but that's how it is'' he said dialing the number for pizza. ''Okay'' I said before going upstairs and receiving my laptop, bringing it downstairs and going up to my room again.

This month was absolutely going to be hell. What was I going to do without cellphone or laptop. I couldn't call or text Ange. I couldn't hang out with her for the whole month. Mom was going to pick me up from school and so on. This just wasn't fair. I may be a little mad at Paul, but I really didn't want to be. I was thinking about what had happened with this girl. I knew that she wasn't telling the whole truth and I was determined to find out was she was hiding. The bad thing was that I had no car and that mom was going to check me and everything. I sighed and a thought came to me. I could always make things up with Paul. He has a truck and I could 'borrow' it without him knowing. I just had to find a way to grab his keys without him noticing they're gone.

I knew that was a bad idea, but it was the only way to find more about the truth. I also knew that it was bad for using Paul, but there was no other way. I only wanted to know this and then it would be over. I'd have to live with the truth.

I changed into my sleeping clothes and layed down in my bed. I couldn't text anyone or go online, so I just lay in my bed. I saw that the lights went off, so that meant that mom and dad were going to bed too. I just realized now that I was starving. I hadn't eaten anything since dad had sent me upstairs. I couldn't go now, because they were asleep, but I would go later, or else I would die or something. I waited untill it was about 30 minutes later. I carefully got out of bed and slowly opened the door. I peeked into the hallway and saw nothing, so I tiptoed to the stairs and walked downstairs, trying not to touch anything. I walked into the kitchen, leaving the lights off, in case my parents thought there was some kind of thief in the house.

I grabbed a bowl, milk and cereal and poured myself some cereal. I sat down at the kitchen table and quickly ate my food. When I was done, I cleaned the bowl and carefully went back upstairs. I plopped down on my bed and sighed. This was going to be a rough month. I got under the covers and closed my eyes, thinking about what I was going to do tomorrow before falling into a deep sleep.

...

''Janay, we need to go'' mom said putting her coat on and opening the front door. I grabbed my back and walked out the door towards the car. I got in and put my seatbelt on. My mom came in on her side and drove out of our driveway. We rode in silence. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to her right now. The only good thing about this was that I had my phone again, but I only got to use it in school and then I had to give it back. I was also still thinking about my plan. I had to go and see that girl again. But I wasn't so sure if I could do such a thing to Paul. He wouldn't mind right? I was only going to borrow his car and then return it. I'd just have to skip a class.

Mom stopped the car and turned to me. ''I'll be waiting for you when school's over. We're going straight home, so be there and don't hang out with Paul'' she said giving me a stern look. ''Sure mom'' I said unbuckling my seatbelt and opening the car door. ''Bye'' I said before shuting the car door and walking towards the school. I took a deep breath as I walked in. I knew Paul would be standing at his locker with Jared. I walked into the school and went to my locker. I already saw Paul out of the corner of my eyes, but I pretended that I didn't see him. I grabbed my books and shut my locker, turning towards Paul, who was standing there with a sad look on his face. I felt my heart beat faster. I could not believe that I was really going to do this.

I walked up to him and Jared said a goodbye to Paul, before walking off. I smiled faintly at Paul. ''Hey'' I said standing in front him. He gave me a small smile and scratched the back of his neck. ''Hey'' he said quietly. ''Paul, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to act like that or say those things to you, but I was just confused and all. I'm sorry'' I said looking up into his beautiful brown eyes. I slightly winced. I was going to lie to him! He smiled at me. ''It's okay. I thought you never wanted to talk to me. I'm just relieved you're not mad at me. But about the gir-'' he started, but I held my hand up. ''Paul just leave it. It doesn't matter anymore'' I lied. 'LAIR!' I heard a voice scream inside my head. I ignored it and touched Paul's arm. ''I don't want to think about it anymore'' I said. He seemed to understand and nodded. ''Okay, so are we friends again then?'' he asked. I smiled. ''Of course we're friends. When I was mad at you, I didn't say that we weren't friends anymore'' I said. He smiled. ''Okay then, see you at lunch?'' he asked. I nodded. ''Sounds good to me'' I smiled as I walked to my own class.

In class I thought of ways to get his keys. I couldn't go after school, so I had to go in the break. Finally it was break and I went outside to sit under a tree. I waited for Paul to come, and just to my luck, I saw him putting his car keys in his bag. There was a sort of 'pling' inside my head. Like when you suddenly have an idea. I just hoped that it was going to work. Paul sat down next to me and kissed my cheek. ''Hey'' he said putting his bag down next to us. ''Hey'' I said back. I closed my eyes and turned towards my bag. 'Okay you can do this, it's your only chance' I thought to myself.

I opened my bag and pretended to look for something. ''Shit'' I said. Paul looked confused. ''What's wrong?'' he asked. I sighed. '' I have math after the break and I forgot my books. But it's on the other side of the school'' I said pouting. Paul chuckled and stood up, but luckily leaving his bag here. ''Don't worry, I'll get it for you'' he said. Ah, he was just so sweet. I smiled up at him. ''You don't have to do that Paul'' I said, but I was hoping that he would just get those books. He waved me off. ''Nah, It's okay. I don't mind getting your books. I'd do everything for you'' he said giving me his gorgeous smile. ''Thanks Paul. I'll just wait here, okay'' I said zipping my bag up. ''Okay, I'll be right back'' he said sprinting towards the school.

Okay, I had to make quick work of this. I quickly grabbed his back and looked around for any sign of Paul. He wasn't there so I opened it and searched for his keys. I had to dig in it for those keys. What the hell is in this bag? How does he find his books? After a while of digging, I finally had them. I closed it and grabbed my own bag. I searched around and finally spotted Jared, talking to some people. I ran to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and gave me a smile. ''Hey Janay'' he said. ''Hey Jared, can you do me a favour. Could you give this to Paul and say that I had to go to the bathroom and went straight to class?'' I asked. He nodded and took the bag. ''Sure I'll tell him'' he said. ''Thanks'' I said relieved and waved at him before running off. I ran towards the parking lot. I looked around, searching for his car. I sighed frustrated when i couldn't find it. ''Come on, where are you'' I whispered. I exhaled as I saw the truck and sped towards it. I unlocked the car, got in and put the key in the key hole.

Okay, I didn't have my license yet, but I knew how to drive. So I just had to act normal and try not to damage his car. I started to truck and drove out of the parking lot. I just hoped that Paul wasn't going to look for his keys. It was kind of hard to find the way towards the girl's house, since I didn't know the way. But Paul had said that he was on the beach when he saw Alex's car, so I just went to the beach first. I followed the road just like Paul had done and I came to the same spot. The car was there and I saw lights on in the house. I parked the truck and got out. I slowly walked up to the house and I closed my eyes. This was it. I wanted the truth and she was going to tell me. I rang the bell and waited for someone to open the door.

About ten seconds later, the door opened. There stood the girl, looking at me with wide eyes as she took me in. ''Hey, can I come in'' I asked politely. She nodded and stepped aside. I walked in and she closed the door. ''So, what brings you here?'' she asked unsure. I turned to her and looked her in the eyes. ''I want to know the truth. I don't care if it's bad or not. I want to know'' I said serious. She gulped and nodded, leading me towards the living room where we sat on the couch. ''Would you like a drink?'' she asked. I shook my head. ''No thanks, I'm fine'' I sat and she nodded. '' I want to know if you told us the truth yesterday. Is that girl really not Alex's?'' I asked. She looked down and shook her head. ''No, she's really not Alex's'' she said. I narrowed my eyes. ''But you were there. On the day of the accident, in their living room. How do you know Alex?'' I asked. She looked up. ''Well, I met Alex once in a shop were I was working. And he seemed very nice and we became friends. But he said he had a girlfriend and I was okay with that'' she said. I closed my eyes. ''How long ago was that?'' I asked quietly. She thought a moment before answering. ''A year ago'' she said. I took in a sharp breath. ''So, if Alex thought the baby was his, then you must have had...'' I said trailing off. She slowly nodded, with a sympathetic look on her face. I felt tears form in my eyes. ''Then why is that girl not Alex's?'' I demanded. She flinched. ''I-I'm sorry. She is my ex-boyfriend's, but he didn't want anything to do with her, so I told Alex he was the dad. So that she still had a father who cared about her'' she said bowing her head.

I clenched my fists. ''So you knew he had a girlfriend and still slept with him? How many times?'' I asked through clenched teeth. ''Five'' she whispered. I felt a tear fall out of my eye. ''I can't believe this. And you were also lying to him. I can't believe you! I can't believe I trusted him'' I said standing up and walking towards the door. ''Wait!'' she yelled after me. I stopped and turned to her. How could she live with herself like that! ''What?'' I spat at her. ''I'm sorry, I really am. I just cared about him. I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did'' she whispered. I snorted as tears continued to fall. ''Yeah right, you didn't mean for it to happen. I have to go'' I said wiping the tears away and getting into the truck. I quickly started it and drove away.

I cried my heart out. I couldn't believe this. He'd told me he never had sex before, while he was screwing that girl! I pulled up on the side of the road and shut the engine off. I layed my head on the steering wheel. He'd lied to me! Why would he do something like that. He told me he loved me and he said he was prepared to wait for me. He didn't even wait for me. I always thought he was the one for me and that there was no better guy in the world, but I was wrong. All guys were the same. Cheating, lying to their girlfriends. I just fell into his trap.

...

**Paul's P.O.V.**

I wanted to get back to Janay as soon as possible. I quickly sprinted to her locker, but at a human pace of course. When I came to her locker I cursed. She didn't tell me her locker combination. I looked around and saw not many people in the hallway so I banged my elbow against the locker, so that it opened. I quickly grabbed her Math books and closed it again. I sprinted back outside towards the tree and saw that she wasn't sitting there anymore. I looked around and searched for her. I began to panic. Her stuff and mine stuff weren't there anymore too. I walked back towards the tree and searched for her again. 'Where the hell is she?' I thought to myself as I started walking to find her.

''Paul!'' I hear Jared yell from behind me. I turned around and Jared came running my way. ''What?'' I asked. He handed me my bag. ''Why do you have my bag? And where is Janay?'' I asked. He laughed. ''Calm down man. She handed me your bag. She said that she had to go to the bathroom and then straight to class'' he said. I frowned. ''But I got her Math books'' I said holding them up. He raised an eyebrow. ''Well, that's what she told me. But don't worry man. You can talk to her after classes'' he said. I sighed and looked around one more time before turning my attention back to Jared. He shook his head at me. ''You've got it bad bro'' he said smirking at me. I punched his arm. ''Wait till you imprint. Then say something like that again'' I growled. He held his hands up in surrender. ''If you say so'' he said before pulling me into the school as the bell rang. ''Come on. She's fine Paul'' he assured me. I nodded, but didn't believe him at all. Something was wrong and I had to find out.

Finally the last bell rang and I jumped out of my seat. ''Bye man'' I said to Jared. He gave me a wave as I sped out of the school. I grabbed my phone and dialed her number, but I got voicemail. I growled in frustration and began to walk towards the parking lot. ''Paul'' I heard my name being called by a woman. I turned around and was faced with Janay's mom. She had her arms crossed. ''Yes ma'am?'' I asked. She came towards me. ''Have you seen Janay? She should've been here already. I'm supposed to take her home'' she said worried. My eyebrows furrowed and I shook my head. ''No, I haven't seen her'' I said. She frowned. ''I'm really worried about her. Ange already went home and she usually comes home with Ange'' she said. I began to panic again. ''I promise, I'm going to find her'' I assured her before running towards the parking lot. I searched in my bag for my car keys, but they weren't in there. I turned the whole bag upside down, but it wasn't there. I sighed and started to look for my car, but it wasn't there either. 'What the fuck!' I thought. I grabbed my bag and ran into the woods. I threw the bag on the dirty, muddy floor and took my shirt and pants off before tying them to my ankle.

I quickly phased and sniffed to find her scent. I didn't care about my car at the moment. Janay was way more important than my car. I smelled a little bit of her scent and followed it. It went all the way towards the beach. I followed her scent and then saw something on the road that caught my attention. It was my car. I quickly went behind a tree and put on my shorts, not bothering to put my shirt back on. I walked closer to my car and saw Janay sitting in it. I ran towards the driver's side. Something was seriously wrong!

**Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you all like the story. I'm just saying, the more reviews, the faster I will update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Chapter nineteen: They are never going to leave again**

**Janay's P.O.V.**

I didn't know how long I had been crying there in the car. I didn't even know what time it was and I didn't care. He'd lied to me! In my face! I sobbed even harder and I saw some movement out of the corner of my eye. My head shot to the side and I looked for any sign of someone else. The door on the driver's side was being pulled open and I screamed loud. ''Shh, it's okay'' a soothing voice said, moving me to the middle of the car. ''Paul?'' I whispered. He held me in his arms and stroked my hair. OMG, I can't believe that he was sitting next to me now. I'd stolen his car without asking him and he was here, holding me in his arms. He wasn't even mad at me, how sweet was he? ''I-I'm so s-sorry. I just wa-anted to know the t-truth. I had to know'' I sobbed into his chest, which I noticed now that it wasn't clothed. He held me tighter and kissed my head. ''It's okay Janay, really. I was just worried and if you'd asked me, I would've taken you myself. You don't even have your license, you could've been seriously hurt'' he said concerned. I looked up at him. ''I'm sorry. I should've asked you, but I was afraid you'd say no, so I borrowed your car to find the girl'' I said as I burst into tears again.

''What did she say?'' Paul asked as he pulled me onto his lap. I shook my head as more tears fell out of my eyes. ''He lied to me! He slept with her even though he said to me that I was the only girl for him. The baby isn't Alex's, but she just said it to Alex because her ex-boyfriend didn't want to be a dad to the baby. I can't believe them. And to think that he just lied to my face'' I cried as I wrapped my arms around Paul's neck. I felt Paul began to shake and I pulled away, looking at Paul. ''Paul, why are you shaking? Is something wrong? Are you cold? Where is your shirt?'' I asked looking around. His arm wrapped around my waist and he lay his head on my shoulder. ''I'm fine Janay. I'm just upset that Alex hurt you like that'' he said. I grabbed his face in my hands. ''You don't have to be upset because of me. I was the one who fell into his trap. I thought that I could trust him, but if I wouldn't have had you to comfort me, I wouldn't know what to do. I thought that you only wanted me for sex...but you showed that you were really prepared to wait for me and go through all of this, just for me. I really appreciate that Paul'' I said softly, looking into his eyes. He gave me a big smile. ''I would do anything for you Janay'' he said. I pulled away from him and climbed off of his lap and sat next to him instead.

''I really have to go home now. Because if mom finds out that I'm not home, I'm dead'' I said buckling myself in. I saw Paul flinch. ''Well about that...your mom already knows that you're gone. You didn't show up after school and she got worried and asked me where you were, so I told her that I would find you'' he finished. I froze. SHIT! That meant that she was going to give me another month of no phone, computer and stuff. And this was only the first day! I slumped into the seat and crossed my arms. ''Well, say goodbye to your life'' I muttered to myself. Paul gave me a faint smile. ''Don't worry. I'm not going to stop seeing you'' he said smirking at me. I frowned. ''What do you mean?'' I asked narrowing my eyes at him. He rolled his eyes at me. ''Don't be so nosy, you'll see. I promise'' he said. I huffed. Yeah right, because the first time I trusted a guy, he told me that I was the only girl for him and then he went and had sex with another girl! But for some reason I felt the need to trust Paul.

We arrived at my house and Paul pulled into my driveway. He wanted to step out of the car, but I stopped him. ''I don't think it's a got idea if you go in with me'' I said. He looked confused. ''Why not?'' he asked. I sighed. ''Well, she'll probably give me another month of punishment, so that's why'' I said. He understood and nodded. I looked down at my hands and thought about the girl again. A tear fell out of my eye and Paul's thumb caught it. He stroked my cheek and put his fingers under my chin. ''It'll be okay'' he said. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around him. I closed my eyes and breathed Paul's scent in. Paul pulled away and smiled at me. I gave him a small smile back and opened the door. ''Bye Paul'' I said, before walking towards my house. I heard him pull out of my driveway and I searched for my key. But just as I wanted to open the door, it was already being opened by no one other than my mom.

She looked seriously furious. I shrunk and she pulled me in. ''I cannot believe that you did something like this! I told you to wait for me, but what did you do! You skipped school! I do not accept this kind of behaviour. What has happened to you Janay?'' she shouted at me. I clenched my fists. I didn't want to make it worse. ''Well, anwser me!'' she shouted. I flinched at her tone. ''Mom, please. There was just this thing that I had to find out'' I said quietly. She looked confused for a second. ''What kind of thing?'' she asked narrowing her eyes. ''Just something'' I said hoping that she would change the subject. ''Well if it was something, then you wouldn't mind getting another two weeks added to this month'' she said. I looked down and sighed. ''My life is already over'' I muttered. ''What?'' she asked. I shook my head. ''Nothing'' I said. ''Hand in your phone'' she said holding her hand out. I reluctanty handed my phone over and looked at her. ''Can I go to my room now?'' I asked. She nodded. I quickly went upstairs and went into my room. I guess some homework was the best thing to do. It could take my mind of things for a moment.

''Janay, dinner!'' mom yelled from downstairs. I sighed as I closed my book and stood up. I slowly walked downstairs. I actually didn't want to face my parents. I love them, I really do, but right now I just wanted time for myself. They didn't understand me. Paul was really nice and he definitely isn't going to do anything to hurt me. I just know that. He's changed. He isn't that player anymore who has sex with every girl he can get. I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Mom put a plate in front of me and sat down too. ''Thanks mom'' I quietly said as I started eating. Mom let out a sigh and I looked up at her. ''Janay, you're beginning to worry me. You're acting different. Has something happened with Paul? Because he brought you home'' she said. I rolled my eyes, even though there was something, but I wasn't going to tell her that. ''No mom, nothing is wrong. Why can't you just see that Paul is a nice guy!'' I said going back to my food. Dad cleared his throat. ''You don't know what we've heard about this boy. He's a player honey. Your mother has already told you that. We don't want you to get hurt'' he said. I clenched my fists. ''How many times am I going to say this? He's NOT going to hurt me!'' I said raising my voice.

Mom glared at me. ''We'll talk about this later okay. First you're going to have to deal with being grounded. I don't want to give you another week'' she said. I looked down and quickly ate dinner. I was too mad too say anything else.

''Can I go to my room?'' I asked when I was done. ''No'' my mom said. Dad placed a hand on her hand and gave it a squeeze. ''Yes honey, off you go'' he said. I gave him a small smile as mom gave him a look. I quickly exited the room and went upstairs. I just wanted to show them that Paul wasn't a bad guy. He was nice and sweet and caring. They had to see the Paul from now and not from the past. I grabbed my book and lay on my bed. The only thing that I could really do now was read, so that was exactly what I was going to do. Read, read and read.

I was so lost in my book that I lost track of time. I heard a quiet tap on my window. My head shot up from my book and I stood up, wondering what was the cause of the sound. When nothing came I went to sit down again, but there was another tap. I walked towards my window and slowly peeked through it. It was already dark so I couldn't see very well. Suddenly, a tiny rock flew afainst the window. I jumped back. What the heck? Was somebody throwing rocks at my window. I stepped forward again and slowly opened the window. I peeked my head out and saw nothing. ''Janay'' I heard a familiar voice whisper. I quickly looked down to see...Paul standing there? ''What are you doing here?'' I whispered back. I couldn't see him very well, but I saw him smile a bit. ''I told you that I would see you'' he whispered. I smiled. He's so sweet! ''Can I come up?'' he asked. I frowned. ''How?'' I asked confused. ''Watch'' he said as he jumped in a tree. He was out of my sight now. ''Paul?'' I whispered. I searched the place, but there was no sign of him. ''Paul?'' I whispered again getting worried. ''Back up'' he said. I jumped at his voice and took a step back. Not five seconds later he jumped into my room.

My mouth went wide open as soon as I got a good look at him. He was shirtless! He had the best body I'd ever seen. Just so sexy. ''You know, you're going to catch flies'' he whispered. I quickly shut my mouth and blushed. ''S-sorry'' I said. He stepped towards me and chuckled quietly. ''It's okay. I like it when you admire my hot body'' he said in a flirting way. I giggled and playfully shoved him, well actually it didn't really do anything. I looked up at him and wrapped my arms around his waist, laying my head on his chest. It just felt so right with this guy, like nothing could go wrong. But I still thought about this afternoon. I still couldn't believe it. Alex was so sweet and always made me happy. And that just didn't sound like him at all, although he started doing weird and stuff.

I didn't realize I was crying because suddenly I was being lifted up and placed on Paul's lap. ''Hey, why are you crying?'' Paul asked softly. I looked up at him and smiled wiping the tears away. ''It was nothing. I didn't even realize I was crying'' I said. His face showed a little concern. I stroked his cheek. ''I'm fine, really. Don't worry'' I said calmy. Paul nodded slowly and looked into my eyes. I took a deep breath and stood up from his lap. Paul followed. I turned away from him and closed my eyes. I knew that I wanted to wait to begin a new relationship. Even if we kissed. It felt right to be with Paul, but I just had to get over the whole Alex thing before starting anything new. I didn't want to trouble him with it.

He grabbed my hand and turned me back around. I looked up into his eyes and my breath hitched. They were just too gorgeous. He slowly leaned in and pulled me closer to him. I thought about kissing him too, but I didn't want to give him false hope. I quickly turned my head as his lips almost touched mine. Instead he kissed my cheek and pulled away. I looked at his chest and fiddled with my fingers. ''What'd wrong. You don't want to kiss me?'' he asked sounding hurt. I shook my head and looked up. ''No Paul, I just don't want to start a relationship now. I don't want to hurt you'' I whispered. He frowned and released me. ''Where are you going?'' I asked as he started walking towards my window. ''I have to go'' he said putting his leg out. ''B-but...you're not going to jump right? Did I say something wrong?'' I asked panicked. ''It's not you'' he said looking at me one last time before jumping. ''Omg'' I whispered as I ran towards my window. I saw something running really fast and I blinked to look better, but it was already gone. That couldn't be Paul right? There was now way that was possible. People couldn't run that fast.

I slowly closed my window as I remembered Paul's face when he looked at me for the last time. He looked so hurt and it killed me to see him like that. Why did my life have to be so hard. Why couldn't I have a normal teenage life? I slowly changed into my sleeping clothes and layed down in my bed. I sighed. I just hoped that he wasn't mad at me. He said that it wasn't me, but I just felt guilty. I rejected him even though we kissed. And I even told him that I had feelings for him, which I still have. I might think that they are never going to leave again.

...

Today I was going to ask Paul why he ran away. And I also thought about spending some time with Ange, but then it came to me that I was grounded, so I probably couldn't hang out wih anybody at school. That really sucked. Mom would definitely say no to that and my dad was already at work, so goodbye freedom! I sighed and walked downstairs to see mom already waiting for me. ''Come on Janay! We don't have all day'' she said. I rolled my eyes and quickly put my shoes and coat on before walking outside and getting into the car. We drove in silence again. I wasn't going to apologize to her. Paul is a nice guy and she just has to see that.

''Bye mom'' I said before getting out of the car. ''You better be here when school's over'' she called after me. I raised my hand and then walked into school. I met up with Ange and hugged her. ''OMG JJ! I missed you. Where were you all this time. No text, nothing'' she said. I sighed. ''Sorry Ange. It's just that I'm grounded for hanging out with Paul. Mom says that she heard things about him you know. I still hung out with him and now she's pissed, so I'm grounded for longer than a month! It's just not fair'' I said. She looked shocked. Probably because she never thought that mom could ground me so long. ''Wow, so no phone and stuff either?'' she asked. I shook my head. ''No! It sucks. I only get to see you at school now'' I said. She frowned and nodded. ''Maybe I'll figure something out'' she said. I smiled. Her ideas were always totally wrong or just brilliant. ''Really, what then?'' I asked excited. She chuckled. ''Well, I'm just going to be nice to her and look her in the eyes. It should work'' she said shrugging. My smile faded. That was her masterplan? ''That's it? I thought like more extreme'' I said making a gesture. She shook her head. ''That won't work with your mom'' she said. I nodded. ''Yeah you're right'' I said.

''So I'm coming by after school okay'' she said. I nodded and gave her a big hug. Since Paul and everything, I hadn't spent much time with Ange. My eyes went wide. I hadn't even told her about Alex and everything yet. I had to tell her! I couldn't keep that big of a secret away from her. ''Bye!'' I called after her as she sped to class. How the hell was I going to tell her?

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'd really like you guys to review. I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately, but I was very busy with school. I'll try to update more than once a week, but I really need you guys to review. You're the ones that keep me writing! I'm going to be in Germany for the next 3 days so I won't be able to update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Chapter twenty: Talking with Ange**

**Janay's P.O.V.**

It was lunch and I knew where Paul would be standing. I walked outside and and towards the spot where Paul would be standing. I guessed right, he was standing with Jared. I walked up to them and tapped Paul on the shoulder. He turned around and his eyes lit up a bit as he looked at me. ''Hey, can I talk to you?'' I asked. He slowly nodded his head. I walked up to the big tree and sat down on the ground. I felt Paul sit down next to me and I turned to him. ''So about yesterday. I didn't mean to make you angry or something. It's just that I'm not over Alex yet and I don't want to bother you with my problems'' I said. Paul had a sad look on his face and took my hand in his. ''Janay, I don't care about your problems because you're perfect just the way you are. And about yesterday, I just needed time to think, I wasn't mad at you'' he said looking into my eyes. I felt tears come up into my eyes. ''T-thanks Paul, but you have to understand that I just got out of a relationship. I really like you, I do. Things are just weird now'' I said. Paul wiped the tears that fell out of my eyes. His face got really close to mine. ''I think I'm going to look for Ange'' I said standing up. Paul followed me. ''Alright, I'll see you tonight okay?'' he whispered in my ear. I shuddered and nodded. ''Yes, see you tonight'' I whispered back before walking off to find Ange. Boy, I had to tell her a lot.

I found Ange standing at her locker with Max. She smiled as she saw me and ran up to me, engulfing me in a hug. I hugged her back and looked behind her to see Max chuckling at the two of us. She pulled away and dragged me over to Max who surprisingly pulled me into a hug too. He then ruffled my hair and I groaned trying to get it right again. ''Thanks a lot Max'' I said. He laughed at me and then turned to Ange. ''I'll leave you two alone babe'' Max said kissing her on the lips. I closed my eyes and turned away from them. It reminded me too much of Alex and I.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Ange giving me a sympathetic look. I shook my head. ''It's okay, I'm fine'' I said sighing. She nodded and clapped her hands. ''Okay, we really need to talk. Like, how are you doing?'' she asked slinging her arm over my shoulder. ''I'm doing fine now I guess. I mean, Paul's been helping me through al of this'' I said leaning my head on her shoulder. ''Ah Lahote huh? So are you guys dating or something? Or is that too soon to ask?'' she asked. I pulled away from her. ''No! We are not dating!'' I whisper-yelled at her. She rolled her eyes. ''JJ, I can see how you look at each other. You're in love, I just know it. Follow your heart'' she said putting her hand on my chest. I sighed. I wish it was that easy. ''It's not that easy you know'' I said quietly. She looked up at me with a confused look on her face. ''What do you mean?'' she asked. I looked around. ''Can we talk about that later at my house if you can come?'' I aksed her. She nodded. We talked some more about other stuff till the bell rang and we had to go to class.

''Ok, so you'll come to my house?'' I asked Ange as I shut my locker. ''Yes! It''ll work, I just know it'' she said clapping her hands. I laughed. ''Okay, I got to go. Bye!'' I said as I gave her a big hug. She hugged me back and I walked off. On my way to the exit I spotted Paul. He walked up to me. ''Hey'' he said. I smiled at him. ''Hi'' I said breathless. ''I-uh, got to go. My mom's waiting'' I said. He nodded and kissed my cheek. ''Tonight'' he whispered into my ear. I nodded and gave a small smile. ''Yeah'' I said. I waved at him and then ran out of the school. I saw my mom's car and ran up to it. I opened the door and got in. ''Hey mom'' I said. I saw the corners of her mouth twitch, but she didn't smile. ''Hey honey'' she said starting the car and driving out of the parking lot. I frowned. Mom had changed a lot since she heard that I was hanging out with Paul. She barely spoked to me these days. I just hoped that she wasn't mad at me or something.

We arrived at the house and I jumped out of the car speeding towards the house. I pulled my coat off and my shoes. I then grabbed my bag and started walking upstairs, but mom cleared her throat. I turned around and raised an eyebrow at her. ''Didn't you forget something?'' she asked. I gave her a confused look and shook my head. She sighed. ''Your phone Janay'' she said impatiently. My mouth formed an 'o'. I grabbed my phone and handed it to her. I then turned around and walked upstairs. I was a little upset that she acted like this, so careless. It was nothing like her, I wanted the old mom back. I walked into my room and pulled my books out of my back. I started working on my homework, just for some distraction.

About an hour later, I heard the doorbell ring. I squeaked a bit and went to my window to look out. I saw Max driving away and waited for my mom to open the door. I slowly walked towards my door and opened it quietly, stepping out of it and going to the top of the stairs, to listen to their conversation. ''No, she's grounded'' I heard my mom say. I gritted my teeth. 'Come on Ange!' I thought to myself. ''I know that Kath, but I really need to talk to Janay. We haven't spoken each other in a while and I really miss her and everything. So please!'' she begged. I knew that she was using her cute look because mom was quiet. She sighed and I smiled because I knew that she was going to give in. ''Alright, go up then. But you'll have to go home before dinner'' she said. I mentally screamed. ''Don't worry Kath, Max is picking me up in about two hours'' she said. I heard some shuffling and then footsteps running up the stairs. I quickly ran back into my room and waited for her. She busted through the door and tackled me to the ground. I groaned as my back made contact with the ground. ''Hello to you too'' I said huffing as I stood back up. I sat on my bed and she smiled at me. ''I told you it would work'' she said sitting down next to me and hugging me tight. I gave her a small smile back.

''So, what was so important that you wanted to tell me'' she asked. My body froze and I closed my eyes. I started to think about the girl again and her baby. How she explained everything to me and how broken I felt right there. How I thought I could trust Alex and how I thought that he was so sweet, but all in all, he wasn't any of those things. Ange wrapped her ams around me and I open my eyes again. I looked down and took a deep breath. ''Well, you know how I couldn't see Paul anymore?'' I asked her. She nodded slowly and frowned. ''Ok, Paul still wanted to see me and told me he had to tell me something important. So we decided to meet at the diner. Remember that I called you and asked you to lie for me just in case, but that turned out not so good?'' I asked again. ''Yes, I remember'' she said. I nodded. ''He told me something about Alex. Something I didn't know. He told me that Alex had a-a...baby'' I choked out as tears spilled out of my eyes. Ange gasped loudly and squeezed my shoulder. ''What!'' she said. ''What did you do?'' she demanded. I shushed her, because I didn't want mom to come up.

''I didn't want to believe him, but he told me he could prove it. He took me to her place and she was just getting into her car. I asked her if the baby was Alex's but she told me no and then went away quickly'' I said wiping my tears away. ''What did you do then?'' she asked with wide eyes. I looked at her. ''I told Paul that he just wanted to be with me for sex. But I regretted that. Then my mom and dad grounded me for a month. But I knew that that girl wasn't telling the whole truth so I thought about it and there was only one way to find out'' I said quietly. Ange shook me. ''Go on!'' she encouraged. ''Well, since I don't have a car and Paul has one, I had to make up with Paul again. But I didn't want him to know about me visiting the girl, so I made up with him and told him a lie. I told him I forgot my books and he went to get them. I saw that he put his keys in his bag and fished them out before giving his bag to Jared. Then I found his car and drove towards her house'' I said. Ange shot up from the bed and started pacing. ''Omg! JJ! I cannot believe you did this! This is not you. You could've gotten hurt! You don't even have a license!'' she said freaking out. I groaned. ''Ange, I was telling you something. This is not about the license, it's something way more important'' I said as my voice cracked. She immediately stopped pacing and sat down on the bed again. ''Sorry, go on'' she said wrapping her arms around me.

''Ok, when I arrived at her house, she opened. Of course she was shocked to see me, but I just had to know. I asked her again if the baby was Alex's, but she told me no. Turns out that she just told Alex that because her ex-boyfriend didn't want anything to do with her'' I said. ''Wait!'' Ange said. I looked at her. ''If she told Alex that it was his child, they must have had...'' she said trailing off. I looked back down. ''I know'' I mumbled. I stood up from the bed and walked towards my window. I turned around and looked at Ange who was right behind me. ''He cheated on me Ange! Since I didn't want to have sex with him, he looked for another girl! He told me I was the only one for him. I thought I could trust him!'' I said as a sob rocked through my body. I covered my face with my hands and cried. Ange pulled my into a tight hug and I hid my face into her shoulder. ''It's okay JJ! Alex was just stupid. But don't worry, you're going to find the one, I promise'' she said pulling away from me and looking me in the eyes. I gave her a faint smile. ''Thanks Ange, you really are my best friend'' I said. She smiled. ''Of course. I'll always be there for you. No matter what'' she said sincerely.

I went into the bathroom and freshed myself up before going into my room again. Ange sat on my bed with her legs crossed and motioned for me to come sit next to her. I plopped on the bed beside her and she gave me a look. ''What?'' I asked confused. ''I was just wondering. How are you and Paul? I mean, you seem kind of close'' she asked. I fiddled with my fingers and shrugged. ''I don't know. I kind of have feelings for him, but I don't want to trouble him with my problems. I don't even know if I'm ready for another relationship yet and he respects that. It's just confusing. I don't even get myself'' I said as my shoulders slumped. ''Don't worry. The time will come JJ. You really changed him, you know. He isn't the Paul Lahote we all knew anymore. He doesn't sleep around with girls anymore and he seems kind of nicer. He really cares about you and I can see it. You never know, maybe he might be 'the one''' she said winking at me. I looked at her in shock. ''W-what?'' I stuttered. She rolled her eyes at me. ''Oh come on JJ! Everyone can see that Paul and you like each other. Just ask anyone at school and they'll tell you the same'' she said. I didn't know what to say. I was speechless. Did she just really say that? Was everybody at school really thinking the same? ''They really say that?'' I asked her still not believing it. She nodded. ''Yes they do!'' she said smiling at me.

I smiled a bit at her anwser. Maybe what she said was true, but I still had to remind myself of Alex everytime I thought about beginning a relationship with Paul. It just bothered me so much that something like this had to happen to me. ''Ok, if you're right, then I still have the problem with...Alex'' I said. Ange sighed. ''I know, and of course you can wait and progress it your own way. But maybe for later you know. I don't think Paul is going to move to another girl seeing the way he looks at you'' she said rubbing my arm. ''What way?'' I asked. She rolled her eyes at me again. ''It's so obvious. He looks at you like you're the most beautiful thing in the world. Like he would protect you and makes sure that nothing happens to you'' she said dreamily. I raised my eyebrow at her. ''Are you sure that's not the way Max looks at you?'' I asked. She snapped out of her daze and shook her head. ''Nope, Max looks different at me, but this is just how Paul looks at you even if you don't see it. We all see it'' she said knowingly. I scratched the back of my neck. Hearing all of this about Paul made me think. Maybe I should give it a try. The way Ange talks about Paul, makes me fall even more for him.

''Maybe I'll give it a try''

**Please review! I know you guys are reading this and it only takes a little bit of time! Sorry if it's too much!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you guys for the many reviews! That's what I do it for and my motivation! Keep it going! So this chapter might be confusing for some of you because I skipped two months. It was going to be a bit boring to keep writing those two months, since I couldn't come up with anything else. There will be some flashbacks that will explain everything so don't worry! Oh, and if you guys want to give me ideas or anything, just put it in your review and I'll read it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Chapter twenty-one: Why are you still here?**

**Janay's P.O.V.**

**Two months later**

I smiled as I heard familiar knock on my window. I sped to my window and hastily threw my window open. I stepped back a little and waited for Paul to jump into my room. He gracefully landed in my room and smiled big when he saw me. I threw my arms around his waist and burried my face in his chest. He burried his nose in my hair and held me tight. ''I missed you'' I murmered into his chest. He chuckled. ''I missed you too'' he whispered back. I slowly pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes. He smiled and leaned down, giving me a small kiss on the lips.

Wondering how this happened? Well, it all started when I had that talk with Ange and told her that I would give it a try. But actually it took me another month to give it a try. I'd gotten over the whole Alex thing, well actually I was still upset about his death, but I was happier now. I told Paul how I REALLY felt and he was okay with that. I told him that I wanted to give it a try and from that moment Paul couldn't be happier. After I wasn't grounded anymore Paul asked me on the first date.

_It was lunch and Paul and I were sitting in our normal spot. We weren't together yet, but I kind of wanted that. Everyone in school already thought we were a couple, but unfortunately we weren't. I was now getting even more filthy looks from all the girls at school since I'd stolen 'their man'. Yeah right, Paul wasn't anyone's man...yet. He took my hand in his and smiled at me. ''Janay, would you...like to go on a date with me?'' he asked. It took me a second to realize what he'd said before I quickly nodded. ''Yes!'' I said happily. He chuckled and kissed my cheek._

_It really sucked because my mom still thought of Paul as a bad influence on me, so I had to sneak out. I had to call Ange and ask her if she could lie for me again. I really didn't want to lie to mom and dad, but I also didn't want to cancel my first date with Paul. I went to Ange's house to get dressed. I put on some skinny-jeans, a form-fitted blue T-shirt and some black flats. She looked me over for a second before smiling. ''Yep, he's definitely going to think you're hot'' she said. I blushed. ''Thanks Ange'' I said. She waved me off. ''Now come on, he's going to be here soon'' she said pushing me out of her room. Ange's parents knew about me and Paul, but they weren't going to tell them anything and I was very thankful for that. _

_Paul arrived exactly on time and got me inside his car. We drove towards the movie theater in Port Angeles and got inside. Paul had the thought to take me to a horror-movie. I already shuddered at the thought of even thinking about that. My eyes went wide when he told me what movie we were going to; Paranormal activity 3! I almost ran out of the theater, but Paul held me close to his side. I looked at him with begging eyes, but he assured me that it was going to be okay. Okay my ass! I almost peed my pants when we went inside to take our seats. I clung onto Paul for dear life. We sat in the very back. Paul kissed my forhead before the movie started and wrapped his arms around me. Throughout the whole movie I was hidden in Paul's chest. Not that I minded, but I was scared to death after the movie was over and we walked out. My face was pale, if that was even possible with my skin tone. _

_Paul saw my worried expression and he got a guilty look on his face. ''Janay, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were going to be this scared'' he said taking my face in his hands. I looked straight into his eyes and immediately wasn't scared anymore. I smiled faintly and shook my head. ''It's fine Paul, you were with me. Just so you know, never take me to a movie like that again!'' I said poking my finger into his hard chest. He smiled and kissed my forehead. ''Promise, you want to go and eat something?'' he asked. I nodded. ''Yeah sure'' I said as I grabbed his hand. We walked outside together and went to a little diner in Port Angeles. _

_After we ate, Paul drove me back to Ange's place. He opened the door for me and I got out of the car. He grabbed my hand as we walked towards the door. When we were at the door, I stopped and turned to look up at him. ''I had a really great time tonight Paul'' I said. He smiled and nodded. ''I had a great time too. If you want to, we could do this more often?'' he said more as a question. I chuckled. ''Yes, I'd love that'' I said as my laughter died. ''So...'' I said as I didn't know what to say anymore. I felt a finger under my chin. ''See you tomorrow?'' he asked. I nodded, not being able to speak. He grinned and leaned down, giving me a long and soft kiss that made my heart melt. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him, feeling my heart beat faster and faster. Eventually I had to pull away because of the lack of air. He put his forehead against mine. ''You're amazing'' he breathed out. My cheeks flushed. ''Thanks Paul. You're a great guy'' I said honestly. I hugged him tight before he walked away towards his car. That was the best date I'd ever had, minus the movie then. _

I was getting happier every time I spent time with Paul, even though we had to play it safe. And then on my sixteenth birthday about three weeks ago, the most amazing thing happened to me. It was a great party, I had to admit that, but Paul couldn't be there and that sucked. My parents threw a big party for me with all my friends, even some friends that didn't live here at all. I smiled at the thought of that day.

_I was in my room, sitting at my desk, looking at some of the pictures we'd taken today. The party had ended about an hour ago and I was now showered and dressed into sweatpants and a hoodie. I shook my head at one picture. Ange decided that it was fun to shove a piece of birthday cake into my face. We ended up having a cake fight and mom and dad were not happy about that, but in the end they could laugh about it. I closed my laptop and looked at the clock. It was already 9 o'clock. Time went just so fast. I didn't even notice that someone was in my room till someone spoke. _

_''Am I too late to say Happy Birthday?'' I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. I almost fell off of my chair, but caught myself just in time. I held my hand over my heart. ''Jeez Paul, couldn't you tap the window like you always do?'' I whisper-yelled. He had a smug look on his face and shrugged. ''I wanted to surprise you. I guess I succeeded'' he said grinning. I rolled my eyes and he walked up to me, wrapping me into a hug. ''Happy Birthday'' he murmered into my hair. I giggled and pulled away from him. ''Thanks'' I said grinning. ''Will you take a walk with me...on the beach?'' he asked. I frowned but then nodded. ''Sure, you go down and I'll be outisde in a minute'' I said. He nodded and went towards the window as I walked downstairs. ''Dad?'' I asked dad as he sat on the couch, watching the news. ''Yes honey?'' he asked raising his eyebrows. ''I'm going to the beach for a walk okay? I'll be back on time'' I said. ''Okay, but I'll keep you to that. Be safe'' he said giving me a stern look. I nodded and put my coat on before running out of the door. _

_I looked around for any sign of Paul. ''Paul?'' I whispered. Then I saw him leaning against a tree. Damn, he looked so hot without a shirt on. I still didn't know why he wasn't cold. I was practically freezing. I ran up to him. ''Aren't you cold?'' I asked. Paul chuckled. ''No, it's rather warm outiside'' he said pushing himself off of the tree. He grabbed my hand and we started to walk towards the beach. It was a silent, but still comfortable walk. It gave me time to think why Paul would take me for a walk on the beach right now. We never went to the beach. We usually just stayed in my room and talked or cuddled. The last one was definitely my favorite. _

_Paul stopped me as we'd walked a little farted down the beach. He grabbed both of my hands and lowered his head so that our eyes were on the same level. ''Janay, I just wanted to say that I really lo- like you. You're just so amazing, beautiful and smart. Will you be my girlfriend?'' he asked. I stood there in shock. Was he going to say that he loved me? Yes, it definitely sounded like he was going to say that. My mouth was formed in an 'o' and I was sure that my heart had stopped beating. ''Paul'' I whispered as tears started to form in my eyes. Damn, I really needed to control my tears. ''Janay? Did I say something wrong? It's no right? You don't want to b-'' he started but I cut him off by pressing my lips against his. He was startled for a second, but then kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist. I smiled into the kiss and pulled away, resting my forehead against his. ''Yes! I'll be your girlfriend'' I whispered smiling like an idiot. Paul got the biggest smile on his face and picked me up. He spun us around and then carefully put me down again. _

_''You can't believe how happy I am now'' he said. I kissed him again. ''Me too. I'd never imagined myself to be your girlfriend'' I said smirking at him. He grinned. ''Well get used to it '' he said. He then pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to me. ''Open it'' he urged. I carefully unwrapped the paper and opened the box. I gasped as I saw a beautiful bracelet with a hart on it. On the heart I read; I'll always be there for you, Love Paul. I looked back to Paul and kissed him. ''Thank you so much. Will you put it on?'' I asked. He nodded and grabbed my hand, putting the bracelet on. ''It's beautiful'' I whispered. ''Glad you like it'' he said. I smiled and he laced our fingers together before continuing our walk on the beach. _

I giggled as he kissed my nose. He picked my up bridal-style and walked over to my bed. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap. I leaned my head against his chest and placed my hand on his well defined stomach. I bit my bottom lip and started going up and down with my hand. Paul's chest rumbled and I looked up at him with an amused look on my face. ''Something wrong Paul?'' I asked innocently. He gave me a playful glare and started tickling my side. I kept my hands over my mouth to keep me from laughing and tried to push Paul off of me. ''Paul! Stop it, my parents are asleep'' I whispered laughing quietly. He moved us so that I was under him. He raised one of his eyebrows at me. ''So will you stop teasing me?'' he asked. I smirked and placed my hand on his chest, slowly going down. He frowned and moved his face closer to me. ''Depends on what you mean with teasing'' I said kissing him. He groaned as I stopped.

I let out a yawn streched my arms in front of me. ''Tired?'' Paul asked, moving to the side. I nodded and pulled the covers back as I crawled under them. I snuggled into my pillow. ''I'll see you tomorrow'' Paul whispered kissing my forehead. I suddenly felt empty as he moved away from me. I whimpered and reached for him. ''Wait, please stay till I fall asleep at least'' I begged with my eyes closed. I didn't hear anything for a second and thought that he'd left. I sighed frustrated and opened my eyes to see Paul grabbing the covers. I smiled and scooted over to make room for him, since he was so huge. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into his chest. ''Night Paul'' I whispered tiredly. ''Night beautiful'' I heard him whisper before I fell asleep.

...

''Janay! Wake up, school! Why is the door locked?'' my mom's voice shouted. I rolled over and didn't notice that someone had their arms around me. He moved too and suddenly rolled out of the bed, causing us to fall on the ground with a loud thud. I looked down and lay on top of Paul who was waking up now. ''What was that sound?'' mom shouted through the door. I looked towards the door. ''Nothing mom! I fell out of bed!'' I shouted back. I heard her sigh before loud footsteps followed. I looked down to Paul and smiled. He looked so cute!

''Why are you still here? Not that I don't like it, but I thought you were going to leave?'' I asked moving my legs on either side of him. ''Well after you fell asleep, I fell asleep too'' he said giving me a goofy smile. I rolled my eyes and kissed him. I stood up and offered him my hand. I tried to pull him up, but about ten seconds later, I was already panting. Paul chuckled and stood up. ''I can't help that you're such a fat-ass!'' I huffed. He smiled. ''I can't help that you're too weak to pull me up'' he said mocking me. I glared at him and he just continued smiling. ''You need to go now. I have to get dressed'' I said crossing my arms over my chest. Paul's smile turned into a smirk. ''I could help you with that'' he said moving closer to me. My eyes went wide and I smacked the back of his head. ''No! You're going to your own house! Now go!'' I whined quietly. He pouted, but pecked my lips before walking towards my window. ''Be careful'' I whispered. He nodded and jumped out of the window.

I got myself ready and dressed in some jeans, a blue tank-top with a white jacket on top of it and my blue flats. I quickly raced downstairs when I noticed that I'd only 20 minutes before Ange would come and pick me up. I sat down at the kitchen table and poured myself some cereal. I looked up from my cereal and saw both my parents looking at me. ''Something wrong?'' I asked quietly. Mom clicked her tongue. ''Why was your door locked? And why weren't you up?'' she asked raising her eyebrow. I swallowed my food. Shit! What was I going to tell them. I bit my bottom lip, something I always did when I was nervous.

''Well I was sleeping in my room and I heard a sound coming from outisde my room. And I got scared so I ran out of bed and locked it. And I guess I wasn't up because I forgot to set my alarm'' I said folding my hands in each other. Mom gave me a weird look and my dad eyed me for a moment. ''Then can you explain me why your window was open? I thought you were scared?'' mom asked. I swallowed again, but this time there was no food inside my mouth. ''I just wanted some fresh air to come into my room'' I said continuing eating my food. ''Okay then, but please don't lock your door anymore. Nothing's going to happen honey'' mom said patting me on the shoulder. I gave her a small smile and nodded. ''I know'' I said quietly.

''Bye!'' I shouted to my dad who was still in the house, since mom already had gone to work. I ran towards the car and got in. ''Hey guys'' I said giving Ange a hug and Max a pat on the shoulder. He nodded at me and drove off. ''So anything exciting happened yesterday?'' she asked. I nodded and told her the whole story, but making sure that Max didn't hear any of it. She looked at me with wide eyes. ''Omg! I can't believe you got away with that. Max can't even climb into my room'' she said pouting. Max chuckled and rolled his eyes. ''Well babe, I just come through the front door'' he said. I laughed and Ange slapped my arm. ''Ouch!'' I yelped. She rolled her eyes. ''Oh come on'' she said folding her arms. I smiled. She really was one of a kind.

**Please take a minute to review! It would make my day :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it and I would like more of them! Also sorry for the late update, but I'm in a test week. I'll be updating more as soon as I'm on break in about a week! So hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Chapter twenty-two: Worst day ever!**

**Janay's P.O.V.**

We arrived at school and then I went to my locker. I placed my stuff into my locker and suddenly felt two arm around my waist. I smiled and turned around to see the smiling face of Paul. I beamed at him and he kissed my lips. ''Hey Paul'' I said grabbing my bag from the ground. He took my hand and pulled me to his side, something he always did. ''Hello beautiful, long time no see'' he said. I laughed. ''Yeah, you got me in good trouble mister'' I said poking his arm. His face fell and he looked guilty. ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-'' I cut him off. ''I was just kidding. Mom didn't suspect a thing. She just asked why my door was locked and I made up a lie about me being scared'' said waving him off. He raised his eyebrows and smirked. ''Really huh? Why would you be scared then?'' he asked. I grinned. ''A noise coming from downstairs, so I locked the door'' I said. He chuckled and shook his head.

We arrived at my first class, Spanish. I turned my face to Paul's and stood on the tip of my toes only to reach his jaw. He had to lean down a little to kiss me. He gave me a long and soft kiss before hugging me. ''Paul, I really need to get into class'' I said. He pulled away from me and pouted. I giggled. ''Don't worry, you'll see me soon enough'' I said kissing his jaw and waving before walking into class. As usual I got the glares from the same girls and smiles from some who actually had some sense into them. I sat down at my seat in the back, next to Ange, who was already sitting there. ''Don't these girls ever get tired of giving me glares?'' I sighed, placing my books on my desk. She shook her head. ''Not till you and Paul break up. But that would be impossible, you're perfect for each other'' she said. I smiled. ''I would say the same about you and Max. I've never seen you two in a fight'' I said. She hid her face in her hands. ''We have our ups and downs, but I do have to admit that I really do love him'' she said staring off into space. I shook my head at her. ''Hopeless'' I muttered concentrating on the teacher that just walked in.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. At lunch I sat with Paul for a while and then with Ange because she wanted me to talk to her about everything. Then in my last class there was a note on my table. I was the first so no one had seen it yet. I quickly walked towards my table and picked the note up. It said; _Hey Janay, meet me at the park near the diner at 4PM! Love P _it said. I was kind of confused why Paul didn't just tell me at lunch, but figured that this was way more romantic. I smiled and folded the note, putting it away as the classroom filled with students.

The whole class I thought about what Paul had planned. Why would he take me to the park? Did he want to have a picknick? Or play on the swings! Ha, I could totally see that already. Paul on a swing. A guy with a body like his shouldn't be playing on a swing. I bet I would be laughing my ass off. I shook that thought away and continued dreaming about our sort of date, totally forgetting about the class I was in. Still, it was weird that Paul hadn't said anything to me at lunch. He could've said it then instead of using a note and putting it on my table. Maybe he was trying to be romantic or he just came up with it after lunch. That probably was it, because he was definitely not scared to ask me anything. Not at all, he could be quite pushy.

Finally the bell rang and I couldn't get out of my seat fast enough. On my way to my locker, I spotted Ange. ''Ange!'' I yelled trying to get her attention. She turned around and stopped walking so I could catch up with her. ''What's up?'' she asked. ''Can you do me a favor?'' I asked her. She narrowed her eyes at me. ''What kind of favor?'' she asked slowly. ''Well, Paul asked me to meet him at the park at 4PM, but I can't tell mom I'm going to be with Paul, so will you please tell that I'm with you?'' I asked her, giving her my best cute look. She pursed her lips and stroked her chin, pretending that she had a beard to stroke there. ''Mmh...I don't know'' she said with a cracky voice. I groaned. ''Come on Ange! Please, you love me right. You'll do this for me...please!'' I begged grabbing her arms. She laughed at me. ''Sure, I'll do it for you. I was just playing with you silly. Just know that I can't lie for you forever'' she said pointing her finger at me. I let out a relieved sigh. ''I know, but still thanks. Can I ride with you guys?'' I asked. ''Okay, meet us in the parking lot'' she said.

I got everything I needed from my locker and spotted another note. This on said; _Hey babe, sorry I'm not at school. Had to leave soon, but I'll see you later! Love Paul_. I threw the note into my bag and ran out the door to the parking lot. Ange was already waiting for me and waved me over. We both got into the car. ''Alright, so this is some sort of date?'' she asked. ''Yeah I guess it is. Why else would we go to the park?'' I said shrugging. She clicked her tongue. ''Okay, but you can't dress too fancy, so maybe some jeans and a cute top?'' she suggested. ''Sounds good. I bet mom is going to be suspicious when I'm going to dress fancy. I'm supposed to be with you'' I said. I felt really excited about the date, even though I didn't know for sure that it was a date.

''Hey mom! I'm going to Ange's place later'' I said. She gave me a tight smile and nodded. ''Alright sweety, but be home before dinner'' she said. ''I will'' I said walking over to her. She seemed different. Like something was bothering her. ''Mom...is everything alright?'' I asked. ''Everything is fine Janay, just some stress from work. Nothing too bad'' she said, but it didn't sound convincing at all. It bothered me to see her like this. It has been at least a month since the Paul-thing and still she acts so...cold towards me. Luckily it's a good thing that she didn't know anything about my relationship with Paul. I'd never thought that I would once end up with Paul Lahote. He was after all a huge jerk and man-whore, before he changed into a huge giant.

After mom didn't convince me nothing was wrong with her, I went upstairs and changed into another pair of jeans, a blue tank top with a white jacket and my blue flats. I did my hair in a clip and put on some lipgloss before checking myself in the mirror. I grabbed my purse from my bed and then went out of my room. I still had twenty minutes, but the walk was about 15 minutes, so I wanted to be on time. ''Bye mom, I'm going!'' I called towards the kitchen. I heard some shuffling. ''Okay, bye sweety! Have fun!'' she called back. Shaking my head, I went outside and started my way to the park near the diner.

Exactly on time I arrived at the park. There was almost nobody, apart from a couple with two children who were playing on the swings. I went over to a big tree and watched how the dad of the kids pushed the swings to get more speed. The kids squealed and the mom was filming it all. I smiled and looked down at the grass. They seemed so happy, like nothing could ever take their happiness away from them. I wish my life was like that, without all the drama in it. It was going well now, but I just knew that one day everything would go wrong and crush all my happiness.

''Hello Janay'' I heard a creepy voice from beside me. I jumped to the side and looked up to the face of...Patrick? What the hell was he doing here? I looked around and saw two of his stupid friends with him. I wasn't going to let them get away with this. Was this supposed to be some kind of prank! ''What do you want Patrick?'' I spat at him. He clicked his tongue and shook his head. ''Don't be mad. I assume you got my note. I thought you would show up'' he said smirking at me. I felt a shiver go through my spine, but didn't show my slightest bit of fear. ''Why did you write me that note? You know I'm with Paul'' I said clenching my fists. He and his friends laughed. ''That's exactly the reason. You know, we hate Lahote. He beat me up once and now it's time for revenge. What would be better than taking my revenge through you, his girlfriend. He cares a lot about you and I'm sure he won't like this very much'' He said stepping closer to me.

I was scared, but I was also pissed off. I saw one of his friends holding his phone and the other came to stand behind me. ''Hold her still'' Patrick ordered. Randy, the one that stood behind me, grabbed my arms and held them together. I struggled, but he didn't let go. ''Let go you fucking ass!'' I shouted. I hoped at least the couple with the kids would hear me, but unfortunately they didn't since we were pretty far away. ''Just zoom in on the face and don't get Randy in the shot. It has to look real'' Patrick said to Oliver, his other friend who was holding the phone. Suddenly Patrick grabbed my face in his hands and smashed his lips to mine. I was shocked, really shocked. Also the fact that I couldn't move really sucked. I couldn't slap him in the face. He kissed me hard and I just wanted to get away. I did a thing that came to my mind. I bit hard on his lip and he jerked away from me. ''What the hell was that for?'' he asked angrily.

Randy released me and I saw my chance. I raised my hand and slapped Patrick hard across the face. ''That was for kissing me, you bastard! I have a boyfriend and you kissed me without my permission'' I hissed before storming away. When I was far away from the park, I didn't know what to do. I threw my head back in frustration and sighed. Why was I so stupid? They had filmed it and probably were going to send it to Paul! Oh no, Paul! He is going to be so pissed. Maybe he's going to break up with me or hate me forever. I opened my purse and got the two notes out. I didn't know why I saved them, but I just did. I held them next to each other. I could kill myself! It wasn't even in the same handwriting. The one in my locker was really from Paul, while the one on my desk was from Patrick. How could I be so stupid! If I'd just looked better, this wouldn't have happened.

I decided to go to Ange's place and explain everything to her. She would understand me, she always did. I just had to tell this to somebody. Paul was definitely not the person to tell. He is going to freak out when he sees the video! I rang the bell and heard quick footsteps coming towards the door. It opened and Ange stood there with her phone in her hand. She gave me a dirty look and crossed her arms. ''How could you do something like that?'' she said angrily. I frowned. ''What do you mean?'' I asked. What was she talking about? What had I done to make her this mad? She was never mad at me. She gave her phone to me. It was a video...No! it couldn't be. I pressed play. I saw Patrick smashing his lips to mine and kissing me hard. My face didn't show that I didn't want to be kissed, but my mind thought different. You couldn't even see Randy holding me, only Patrick and me. They'd cut out the part of me biting Patrick, so only the kiss was on it. If Ange got the video, then that must mean that the whole school got the video. Could this day get any worse?

I gave the phone back and looked up into her eyes. ''Ange, this is not what it looks like, really'' I said. She huffed. ''Well then what does it look like? You're kissing fucking Patrick! What about Paul? Going to another guy already?'' she snapped. I felt a pang of hurt going through me. I can't believe she talked to me like that, never did. ''No of course not! I care about Paul and I would never break up with him. This was a stupid mistake. I thought Paul sent me a note, but it was Patrick instead. He wanted to take revenge because Paul beat him up once, so I didn't do anything wrong'' I argued back. ''I don't believe you'' she said coldy. I gasped. She always believed me. There was never a time that she didn't believe me. ''W-what? Why not? I'm telling you the truth'' I cried. ''Because, your face didn't even show disgust. A normal face, just as you are kissing with any other guy'' She said. ''So unless you can really prove it, I won't believe you'' she finished before closing the door in my face.

I closed my eyes and my shoulders slumped. Guess what? My day could get worse. I just had a fight with only real friend. We never had fights and this fight was just stupid. It was about a stupid video of Patrick and his pathetic friends who didn't have a life, so they tried to ruin everybody who did have a life. I sniffed as I turned around to start my walk home. All I could feel now was pain, like I'd been slapped in the face, followed by several punches in my stomach. Even my heart was aching and I didn't know why.

On my way home, I was already preparing my confrontation with Paul. I knew he must've seen the video already. They sent it to the whole school and their purpose was to piss Paul off and maybe ruin our relationship. Of course I wanted nothing more than to convince Paul that it wasn't true, but when Paul is pissed off, he listens to nobody and starts shaking all weird and everything. It looks like he is cold, but then he isn't, because he is always burning like a heater.

After all the thinking and preparing, I snapped out of my thoughts when I came to my house. I wasn't late at all, so that wouldn't be a problem. I walked into the house and pulled my coat off and my shoes too. ''I'm home mom!'' I yelled. I heard loud footsteps and then mom came into view. I mentally groaned. What had I done now? She really looked pissed off and that was never a good sign. ''Kitchen'' she ordered. I obeyed her and leaned against the counter, crossing my arms as she came to stand in front of me. ''Something wrong mom?'' I asked quietly. She got a scowl on her face. ''Yes there is! I heard from Sasha's mother that YOU are dating PAUL LAHOTE! Is this true?'' she shouted angrily. I flinched at her tone, but glared at her.

''So what if I do? He's sweet and caring. I can't help it that you don't see that!'' I shouted back. Her face went as red as a tomato and I almost thought that she was going to explode. ''He's NOT a good boy for you! Why don't you understand we don't want you with him. You can't be together!'' she yelled, clenching her fists so that her knuckles turned white. I gritted my teeth in frustration. She did not just say that. ''I don't care what you think! You can ground me all you want, but I will never leave Paul because you want to! I like him a lot and he likes me too! Nothing will break us up!'' I snapped at her. Well, part of that was true. Because if Paul saw the video, there might be a chance that he will break up with me, but he'll let me explain everything. At least that's what I hoped.

Mom unclenched her fists and tried to calm down. ''Alright then. Be this way, but remember, I won't talk to you till you break up with that boy! I don't know what has happened to you, but I know for sure that's it all because of HIM'' she said with digust in her tone. I really had the urge to slap her in the face, but I knew that would go too far. ''Fine!'' I yelled storming past her, going up to my room. I knew this day would come once. I couldn't keep it a secret forever because people talk in this town. Great! This day could get worse than before. I had a fight with my best friend and mom didn't want to talk to me because of Paul, who was probably going to break up with me anyway. Good job Janay, you really made a mess. How was I ever going to make everything right?

**Please leave a review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the late update, but as you probably know...it's summer vacation! So I don't have much time to write.'I don't know when I'll update, but I hope you guys don't hate me! Still, thanks for all the reviews and keep them going! I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Chapter twenty-three: Everything is already ruined anyway!**

**Paul's P.O.V.**

''Paul, when do I finally get to meet Janay? You've been together for a while and I haven't even met her'' mom said. ''I know mom. It's difficult. You see, her mother doesn't exactly like me. She doesn't want me to be around Janay'' I said sadly. Mom gave me a sympathetic look and placed her hands on my shoulders. Since I was sitting on a kitchen chair and she was standing, it was possible for her to reach me. She gave them a firm squeeze, even though I couldn't really feel it. ''Don't worry Paul, you'll have to prove them that you are likable, because you are. Janay likes you a lot, you are destined to be together'' she told me. ''I know we're destined to be together, but I also want her family to like me. Why did I have to be an ass before? I screwed everything up!'' I shouted, slamming my fist down on the kitchen table, causing a loud bang to sound through the house. ''Paul Lahote, don't you dare to do that again! Anna is in this house too!'' mom scolded hitting the wooden spoon she had in her hand on my head. I winced as she hit me several times. ''Alright! Sorry mom, it's just hard'' I sighed.

''Just do what I told you Paul. Maybe Kath will come by'' mom said. I smiled. Mom always knew how to get me to calm down, just like Janay did, but that was because she is my imprint. ''Thanks mom'' I said. Mom opened her mouth to say something, but my phone buzzed. I grabbed it out of my pocket and saw I had a message. The number was unfamiliar, but I opened it anyway. It was a video; suddenly I saw Patrick in view and...Janay! My hand already clenched into a fists. What did that prick want with my girl. What he did next made me almost phase right on the spot. He freaking kissed my girlfriend and videotaped it! She couldn't be wanting this right? She loves me...maybe like me, but I'm her boyfriend. It looked like she even wanted to kiss him.

When the video was over, I was shaking so bad that the whole chair was shaking with me too. ''Paul? What's wrong?'' mom asked worried. I snarled and threw my phone on the table. As fast as I could, I sprinted out the door into the woods, not caring about my clothes and phased right away. How could HE! How could SHE! I love her and this hurt more than anything I could ever imagine. 'Paul man, what's wrong?' Embry asked confused. Anybody who was phased now, probably was flooded with my thoughts. 'Why don't you check your phone!' I growled at him. I was too pissed to even let him see it all. He could figure that out himself.

I went absolutely mad. I let out a pained howl and ran into a tree, knocking it over. Continuing to do this to a few other trees, I realized this wasn't helping anything. I wanted to molest the guy, castrate him! I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. 'Paul calm down man, what happened?' Jared asked. 'Like I told Call, check your phone!' I snapped at him. That's when I began to run. I ran all the way to the other side of where the pack was patrolling. I didn't want them in my mind right now. I wanted to go to Janay so badly and ask her everything about it, but I knew that if I went now, I might lose control in front of her and scar her forever. If I did something like that I would never forgive myself ever again. Finally I managed to block them out of my thoughts. The ground was slightly wet from the rain, but I didn't care. Laying myself down on the leaves, I let out a whimper. I couldn't get the image of them kissing out of my head. I'd always known that Patrick was an ass. At first I thought that it was a video to get revenge, but seeing Janay's face made me think different. Did she like him more than me? I wouldn't want nothing more than the best for her, even if that meant that she didn't want to be with me anymore.

Huffing, I stood up and bared my teeth, knocking another tree over in anger. I had to get to the bottom of this.

...

**Janay's P.O.V.**

When dad came home, it wasn't exactly a fun moment. Mom of course told him about me and Paul being together. So when he heard, I was immediately called downstairs for a talk with my parents. It went actually way better than I thought, but still it was bad. They luckily didn't ground me, so that was one plus. Mom settled for ignoring me and my dad settled for giving me disappointed looks. Like I could help it that I fell for Paul. How could you stop falling for someone? Is that even possible? So that's how my life is now. From the outside it looks perfect, because the people in it don't show it to the rest of the reservation. But if you look closer and are in it yourself, you see how bad it actually is. Why can't I rule my own life? Make decisions on my own whitout anyone telling me what I can or can't do, what I want and what I don't want. It could be that easy, but no, nothing in my life is easy!

I hoped that Paul was even going to come tonight. He must be really mad. Everything is already screwed up anyway, so more bad news wasn't anything surprising for me today. Changing into my night wear, that's what I did before crawling into my bed as a wave of hurt went through me. It was already past midnight and still, Paul hadn't come. Sure, it would've hurt if he'd come and yelled at me, but not coming at all hurt even more. I get that he's mad, but I want him to tell me what he feels. Okay, maybe not because guys clearly don't express their feelings like that, but he could at least tell me what he thinks. I turned onto my side and closed my eyes, but that wasn't working, so I turned again and again till it drove me nuts.

''You should try to sleep'' A deep voice sounded in my room. My eyes shot wide open and I looked across the room to see Paul standing near my window with his arms crossed. His face was full of sadness and that must be a really bad sign. The Paul I knew would be mad, furious and break everything within 2 feet. ''I-I can't'' I stuttered as he slowly walked up to me. He sat down at the end of my bed and looked straight into my eyes. ''You saw it?'' I asked quietly. He flinched so I took that as a yes. ''Why?'' he whispered with a voice so painful it felt like my heart was cramping up. ''Paul, it was not what it looked like'' I said. He huffed. ''You could've told me you wanted someone else. Now I had to see it on a video'' he whispered. I quickly shook my head. ''No no! I don't want anyone else. Just let me explain'' I begged. ''I understand Janay. I have to leave for a while, I can't be here right now'' he said as he stood up and walked over to the window. As fast as I could, I jumped out of bed and ran up to him. ''Don't leave! Anything but that. I love you'' I whispered the last part so quietly that I doubted he heard it. His head shot my way and he frowned. ''I'll be back'', that was the last thing he said before he jumped out of the window and disappeared into the darkness.

...

The next day I had to go by bus for the first time in my whole life. Mom and dad didn't want to take me to school and I was in a fight with Ange, so that was the only option. People stared as I stepped inside the bus. Almost everyone immediately started whispered to each other. I just took a seat in the front of the bus since only the nerds and good people sat there. Now even they were talking about me. 'How can she even show herself after what she did?' I heard someone whispered behind me. 'I told you she was a slut' someone else whispered. That's how it went for the whole ride to school. Everything hurt a little bit more, but I wanted to stay strong. We hadn't even arrived at school yet.

When the bus came to a stop, I quickly got up from my seat and darted out of the schoolbus, away from all the talking about me. Inside school it wasn't better. The first three classes were horrible. Ange wasn't talking to me and was now suddenly hanging around Melissa, a person that we both loaded. So much for good friends. She'd even given my place in the back to her, so that I had to sit in the front. In all those classes I had to hear everything about me being a slut and a bitch for cheating on Paul. That was also a talk. Because Paul wasn't here today. That made me kind of sad. Paul was away and that was all my fault. I'd also told him that I loved him, I really did, but maybe he wasn't even feeling the same! What've I done, I ruined everything.

By the time it was break, I was already tired of all the talking. All this people could talk about was that stupid video! It made me so mad. So, shutting my locker I turned around. 'See, I told you so. She can't even stay with one guy. First Alex, then Paul and now Patrick' I heard someone say. That did it for me. Really fast I sprinted outside and ran up to the woods. I didn't go into them, but I stayed on the edge and let myself fall onto my knees. That had really hurt. They'd started talking about Alex again. Just as I was a little over him, they had to hurt me with it again. Why couldn't people find out the real facts before they started judging? Maybe they would understand then.

That's what I did for the rest of the break. I sat on the ground and cried into my knees, not caring if anyone heard or saw me. So when it was over, I quickly went into the bathroom before I went to class. My eyes were red and puffy so you could immediately see I'd been crying. I thought maybe some cold water would help. The cold water splashed onto my face. At least some of the red went away. It was still visible that I'd been crying, but I bet people already knew I was outside to cry. Who wouldn't cry if everyone talked rubbish about you? Then I dried my face with a paper towel and quickly exited the bathroom. History next. The halls weren't totally deserted yet so I was still a little bit on time for class. By the time I arrived, the last students walked in. I could just run in before the bell rang. Just like the rest of the day I sat in the front. It looked already like Ange had made a new best friend. It felt like she betrayed me. How could she just decided not to be friends with me anymore and move onto another person. No one would do such a thing! If Paul would've been here, it would be a lot easier to cope. But no, Paul was mad at me. Of course he was, I wouldn't have expected him to not be angry. There had to be a way to make this all right again.

**Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the many reviews. I appreciate them and it keeps me writing more for you guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I just hope that you haven't forgotten about my story! School has just started so I don't know when I'll be able to update. I'll try as soon as I can!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Chapter twenty-four: The search**

**Third P.O.V.**

The pack now consisted of 3 more people; Embry Call, Quil Ateara and Jacob Black. Paul had been missing since about a week. They had no idea where he was because he wasn't in wolf form either. He couldn't be far, but apparently he was far enough. Jared knew that Janay wouldn't do such a thing to Paul. He could tell she loved Paul very much. He understood why Paul had to leave, but the things here weren't exactly great either. Janay barely had a life now. Everyone had noticed that Angelique wasn't hanging around Janay anymore. She hung around Melissa all the time now like she'd never even been friends with Janay for her whole life.

The pack decided to do something about it. That is why they were going to look for the cause of all of this; Patrick. Right before school they would wait for him. Also they had to make sure that he was alone, otherwise they wouldn't get to him with his friends around. If he was alone, he wouldn't be able to go anywhere before he admitted that he forced Janay to kiss him. That was the plan. They were going to make sure that Patrick was going to pay, Paul was going to come back again and Janay would have a normal life. Of course they didn't believe all the gossip that went on inside the school. They'd learned that it was the best to find out the truth first before you go and accuse somebody for what he or she hadn't even done.

''Alright, we all know what we're going to do guys?'' Jared asked as they were waiting for Patrick to show up. All the guys nodded and they searched the parking lot for any sign of him. ''There!'' Quil said as he pointed into the direction of a car. Just as he said that, the door of the car went open and Patrick came into view. To their luck he was all alone. ''Let's go'' Embry said as he started walking towards Patrick. The other three guys followed Embry and they met Patrick halfway who had a terrified look on his face.

''How is it going Patrick?'' Jared asked meanly. He gulped and looked at the guys surrounding him. He just wanted to run away as fast as he could. These guys were huge compared to himself. ''G-great'' he stuttered. Quil and Jacob chuckled at how scared he sounded. ''So we all saw the video. Is that a REAL video or did you FORCE Janay to kiss you huh?'' Embry spat at him. He shook his head. ''Of course it's real, why wouldn't it be?'' he asked. Jared shook his head and suddenly grabbed Patrick by the collar and lifted him up for a couple of inches. ''Listen douche! You ruined Janay's life and made Paul leave. You're not going to get away with this, so tell the truth'' Jared growled, not sounding human at all. Luckily there was no one at that place on the parking lot, or they'd be in lots of troubles. ''I...Alright it was just a show. I-i forced her t-to kiss me-e'' he stuttered. The guys snarled at him and Jared put him pack on the ground not so carefully, making Patrick fall over. ''Let's go. Don't think we're done with you. Wait till Paul hears about this'' Jacob snapped at Patrick before they all walked towards the school, leaving Patrick behind.

**Janay's P.O.V.**

It has been about a week now since I'd seen Paul or talked to Ange. I just didn't get why she was being so difficult. We've been friends for a really long time, but suddenly she gets a video and decides to leave me alone like that without even hearing my own story? That was really weird and it sounded nothing like Ange. Every morning, I still had to go by bus to school. Mom still settled for ignoring me and dad just went with her like a puppy would do to his owner. It kinda hurt me that my own mother didn't want to talk to me anymore because of my boyfriend, who wasn't even near. What if something bad had happened to him or what if he was never going to come back again? No he can't do that. He said he would be back, so he must be back...he can't leave me alone...I need him.

No one at school was actually talking to me. It wasn't as bad anymore as the first day, but people still looked at me like I'd committed a crime. The fact that Paul still wasn't at school made people dislike me even more. And that all because of a stupid prank. Instead of getting revenge on Paul, they made my life miserable. If it was true that Paul wasn't going to come back, then I'd ruined my relationship with mom and dad for nothing. Everything could be normal then, but no. Paul had to come onto my path. I thought it was the best thing that had ever happened since Alex.

Right now I was at my locker, trying to get all my stuff into it. I closed it when I had everything inside and jumped about a feet into the air when I felt a warm hand on my arm. For a moment I thought it was Paul since his hands were just as warm, but when I turned my head I saw that it was Jared, much to my disappointment. That's when I saw that behind him stood Embry Call, Quil Ateara and Jacob Black. Wow, they had a whole make-over just like Jared and Paul had. ''Eh hi?'' I said, well asked actually. He gave me a small smile and cleared his throat. ''Hey, I was wondering if we could talk to you for a second?'' he asked. I immediately nodded. This was the first time this week that someone had come to me to talk. ''Sure'' I said. Jared and the other guys all walked outside so I followed them. We got a few weird looks from other people, but since Jared was one of the most popular guys in school no one really said or did anything and I was glad for that.

They went over to a big tree and all crossed their arms at the same time which scared me a bit. ''So you wanted to talk?'' I asked quietly. Jared nodded. ''Yes about the video'' he said. I think my heart stopped beating for a second. ''O-okay'' I stuttered. ''Well we...talked to Patrick and he admitted that the video wasn't real and that you were forced to kiss him. We just want to say that we believe you and we want to get Paul back'' Embry said. I sighed in relieve as they said that they believed me. Luckily there were a few people here who had a common sense. Also the fact that they wanted to find Paul made me so happy. I was really wondering how he was doing. ''Really? Thank you guys so much! I want to help you to get Paul back'' I said. Quil shook his head and I frowned. ''That's not a good idea Janay. We'll look for him, you stay home'' he said. ''But where are you going to look for him? Do you know where you have to look?'' I asked confused why they didn't let me search with them. Jared nodded. ''We don't know where he is, but we do know where to look. We'll start in the woods'' he said. I raised my eyebrows. ''The woods? You try to tell me that Paul's been living in the woods for the past week? That's not possible...right?!'' I asked. There was no way that Paul had been in the woods for the past week. How could he live like that? Just the thought of it. Those scary woods. ''No we're not saying that, but it could. Don't worry Janay, you just stay home and we'll search. If there is any sign of Paul, we'll give you a call'' Jared assured me. I sighed and nodded. '' for doing this guys. I really appreciate it'' I said giving them a smile. Quil smiled at me. ''You're welcome'' he said. ''Bye, see you guys around'' I said waving at them before walking back into school.

School that day was way better than the day before. Not because of the people at school but because there were people that believed me. It made me feel better immediately. The chance that Paul was going to be found. His mother must be worried sick too...and then his younger sister Anna. It sucked that they told me I couldn't go and search with them. Why not? Okay the woods were pretty scary, but I'd do anything to get Paul back.

When I got home that afternoon, I immediately went to my room since mom still wasn't talking to me. I plopped down onto my bed and sighed. Why couldn't I just search with them? Is it because I'm a girl or something? Because that's totally not necessary. I could totally take care of myself. Of course I was going to help them, whether they wanted me to or not. They'd told me they were going to search for him in the woods so that was where I was going to go. Mom could care less about me right now, but I still wanted her to know where I was. Hoping that she would finally answer me, I walked into the living room. ''Mom? I'll be outside for a while. I'll be back for dinner'' I said. She looked up from her magazine to look at me for a second and then continued back to reading. Well at least that was some progress. She'd looked at me instead of completely ignoring me. Maybe this was going the right way. I just hoped that she was going to forgive me sometime. Not that I'd done anything wrong, but in her eyes I did. All I did was love the guy that she disliked. Not my fault.

So slowly I made my way into the forest. It was a big step for me to go into the forest again. Last time I almost peed my pants in here. But if that was what it took to get Paul back then I'd be prepared to do anything. My breathing started to fasten as I entered the forest that seemed even darker than before. My arms were wrapped around myself and I made quick steps to get further into the woods. I looked around the woods everywhere I went. Not only because I was scared to death, but because the main reason why I was here was to find Paul.

After what felt like an hour of searching, something made me stiffen. Two loud howls were heard in the dark forest. Wolves? God please no! They sounded so close that I was afraid to even move my fingers. I think I even stopped breathing when I heard leaves rustle. They sounded not far from here and it scared me to know that it could be a wolf. There were stories about wolves living in the woods but I'd never actually seen one before...till now. A giant wolf, that didn't even seem like a normal wolf anymore, stepped out of the bushes. His eyes were focust on me and I had to stop myself from screaming. It had black fur and stood there staring at me, while his teeth were bared and looking really intimidating. He let out a growl and I slightly backed away even though I knew that was a stupid thing to do since my plan was to stay still and quiet.

It jerked his head to the right as if to tell me something. I frowned and slowly looked to the right, but so I could still keep an eye on the wolf. Could you actually call it a wolf? It was at least twice the size of a normal wolf. It seemed almost not real. Why would it jerk his head to the right? That pointed to the exit of the woods. When I looked back to the wolf, it looked me right in the eyes and jerked his head to the right again. It was totally stupid, but it looked like he understood me. Because when I pointed to myself and then the right...he nodded! Freaking nodded. That's the point where I thought I was going insane. I swallowed and nodded. ''Okay then'' I whispered. Still keeping an eye on the wolf, I slowly made my way towards the exit of the forest.

When I was on the place between the woods and the road, I saw the wolf nod one more time before he disappeared into the bushes again. As I walked into my house, I shook my head. I'd gone completely mad. There was no way that wolves could understand humans. There was just no freaking way! I just wanted to forget this and never think about it again. Just as I was about to go upstairs, mom walked out of the living room. It got all awkward then. ''Hello Janay'' she said stiffly. ''Hey mom'' I said quietly. ''Dinner's in 45 minutes'' she said before going into the kitchen. Wow...I did not expect that at all. She said something to me. That was some more progress, but I could still see that she was mad at me.

I did some of my homework till it was time for dinner and again, it was awkward. It was quiet and no one said anything. Luckily dad spoke up. ''We'll be out for the night to visit some friends. Just so you know'' he said shortly. ''Okay'' I replied. That was the conversation we had through the whole dinner. How long was mom going to be mad at me? Nothing would change a thing, so why not accept it?

After dinner I went back upstairs to my room and heard my parents shut the door behind them as they left. Since I hadn't been on facebook in a really long time, I decided to check my messages. Which was a very bad decision. All I got were hate-mails from people at school. Still nothing from Ange. I wished so much to get anything from her, even if it was a hate-mail. That still showed that she knew I existed. Now it just felt like I'd never been a friend, or better...her best friend. So right now I was even more depressed than I already was. All those hate-mails, and all because of that stupid jerk of a Patrick! Why me? He wanted to take revenge on Paul? Everyone was on Paul's side, so he did nothing to harm Paul. I got all the blame and the hate. Even my best friend left me for that stupid video.

That's why I bursted into tears for the 10th time this week. Never had I felt so humiliated and alone before. Just as I predicted one day my happy life would be destroyed by someone. I only wanted to- My phone rang. Quickly, I wiped my tears away and grabbed my phone to answer it. It was an unfamiliar number, but I answered anyway. ''Hello?'' I said. ''Yeah Janay? Hey, it's Jared'' he said. Immediately I sat straight up to listen. ''Did you find him? Please tell me you did'' I said desperately. ''Eh...we found him yeah, but...'' he said trailing off. I frowned. ''What? What's with the but? Something wrong?'' I asked concerned. Jared sighed. ''No you don't have to worry. It's just that Paul is...still upset about everything'' he said. ''Oh...I understand'' I said as I felt disappointment wash over me. Of course I should've known that he would still be upset about everything. ''At least we found him. He told us he won't go anywhere, so don't worry okay? Everything will be fine. We talked to him, but he needed some time to progress everything'' he assured me. ''Alright, I get it. Thank you so much for everything Jared'' I said. ''You're welcome. We wanted our friend back too'' he said. I smiled.

The bell rang and I frowned. Who would visit at this time of the day? ''Sorry Jared, but I have to go'' I said standing up. ''Okay bye'' he said. ''Bye'' I whispered before hanging up. The bell rang again and I quickly made my way downstairs. I peeked through the hole and my breath hitched as I opened the door.

''Paul'' I breathed out.

**Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! Keep them going! I'm finally updating again and I hope you guys will like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Chapter twenty-five: Talking things out with Paul**

**Paul's P.O.V.**

The guys had told me everything, well told, they showed me how...Patrick, the bastard admitted that he forced her to kiss him. All I wanted to do was go over to his house and beat the hell out of him, but I knew that Janay would hate me for that so I decided to think about everything the guys had said and then pay a visit to Janay. I really missed her and she must've been miserable because I sure was. The imprint made it harder for us to be apart.

That's how I ended up in front of her house, debating whether I should ring the bell or not. Of course I should ring the bell. We had to work these problems out, because I didn't want to live with this feeling. Before I rang the bell, I took a deep breath. If I was lucky, she wouldn't be mad at me for walking out on her, but I knew she kind of had a temper so this might go not so easy as I think it was going to be. As I waited for her to open the door, I knew she was going to open it because I didn't hear her parents inside, I heard quick footsteps coming down the stairs. Then I heard her breath hitch as she opened the door and she breathed out my name.

''Janay'' I whispered. Her eyes started to water and I studied her for a moment. She had bags under her eyes, looked a little paler than usual and had a sad look on her face. ''Can we talk?'' I asked. She nodded and let me inside. I followed her towards the living room and sat down next to her on the couch. ''You came back'' she said surprised. I raised my eyebrows. Did she think I wouldn't come back to her? How could she think that? I'd never be able to live without her. That wasn't even possible in my imagination. ''Of course. I told you I would. It just took some time'' I explained. She looked up at me with her beautiful eyes that were full of sadness. I slowly inched my hand towards hers and grabbed it, feeling how cold it was. As I engulfed it with my big hand, it immediately started to warm up. I grabbed her other hand too and warmed that one the same way.

''So, a-are you still mad?'' she asked with a puzzeled look on her face. My eyes almost popped out of my head. Me mad at her? I could never be mad at her. Actually, I expected her to be mad at me, but she thought I was mad at her?! Never! ''No! I was never mad at you. I was just upset. Just know that I don't blame you for any of this. The only person I'm mad at is...Patrick'' I said spatting his name. She flinced at his name and a shiver went through my spine. I didn't want to lose control here so I better had to calm down before bad things happened. ''Really? Not mad at me? I thought that...everybody at school...'' she said quietly. I frowned. What was it with the people at school? Did they hurt her? Because if they did...no one had the right to be mad at her because they didn't even know the whole truth. ''What about everybody at school? Did they hurt you?'' I asked staring deeply into her eyes. I could immediately tell whether she was lying or not. She bit her lip, something that always drove me crazy, but right now I wanted to know what bothered her. ''Well, they think I cheated on you. They're whispering behind my back and no one even speaks to me. Well apart from the guys then'' she admitted. That absolutely made my blood boil. They left her out because of some stupid revenche action? People were just so stupid to believe everything! If anyone was mean to her in my presence, they would feel my anger.

''Don't worry. They won't bother you anymore. Soon enough they'll find out the truth and it won't be nice for Patrick at all'' I said, thinking about the thought of humiliating him in front all the people at school. He'd never be confident to show his face every again. ''Thank you Paul. And...what about us now? Where do we stand? Because I understand if you're done with me'' she whispered. My jaw dropped. ''Where do we stand? I could never be done with you Janay. The question is, do you still want to be with ME?'' I asked. Thought raced through my head. She needed to say yes, I wanted to, I needed her to say yes. I wouldn't know what to do if she said no. She couldn't do that to me. Not after all that we've been through together. ''M-me? Of course I still want to be with you'' she said. I smiled the biggest smile that I'd ever smiled and pulled her close to me. ''You can't believe how happy you just made me'' I breathed out. She smiled sweetly at me. ''Can we promise from now on, we'll tell each other everything? And listen to it too?'' she asked. ''Sure, that sounds good'' I said.

Her eyes sparkled with joy and I felt her excitement. Right then, she must've really realized I wasn't wearing a shirt because her eyes lingered on my upper body and I smirked. She definitely liked what she saw. When her eyes made found mine again, she blushed because she got that I caught her staring. She bit her lip again and this time it really drove me nuts, even to the point where I got a little bit 'too excited' if you know what I mean. She didn't notice it yet, but still she was looking up at me with those tempting eyes. I quickly pressed my lips to hers and cupped her soft face. She placed her hands on my chest and I had to contain a growl. I lifter her up and placed in my lap, which made her gasp. It gave me the oppertunity to slip my tongue inside her mouth and that's when I smelled her. She wanted me too! But I didn't want to push her. I didn't know if she'd ever had sex with someone, but it still made me sick at the thought of thinking about her with someone else.

Our make out session got heated, to the point where she asked me to take her upstairs into her room. She assured me her parents wouldn't be home for a while so we were safe. I was feeling a bit unsure about this. Did she really want this? We kind of had an argument so wasn't this going to fast? ''Janay? You sure? We don't have to rush this'' I asked. She nodded. ''Yes I know, but I want to. I trust you Paul'' she whispered. I smiled and kissed her, beginning to take our clothes off.

...

**Janay's P.O.V.**

I smiled a little at what had happened. This was my first time and it was with Paul Lahote! Never had I thought that we would ever be that intimate with him. It was painful, but nice. He was so sweet, that it was almost not possible for him to be Paul. He'd really changed and I liked that. God, I really couldn't stop smiling. Paul had left about an hour ago and thoughts of our intimate moment raced through my head, making me relive the moment.

Not much later, I heard the door open and shut. That must be my parents. Now that everything was alright with Paul, I still had a lot of things to take care of. Ange was still not talking to me, mom was still ignoring me, well sort of and dad was kind of the same as mom. No idea how I was going to make that right. But at least now I had Paul to support me. Currently I was lying in my bed and tried to get some sleep before school tomorrow. I wasn't feeling anxious to go to school tomorrow. Paul promised that he would be there too then so at least people could see everything was alright between Paul and I again. Maybe then they would accept me for who I am and realize it wasn't my fault but Patrick's. Hearing Paul's voice when he talked about him, I just knew that if he ever saw Patrick, something bad would happen. In some way I wanted Patrick to pay for what he'd done, but on the other side, I didn't want him to get beat up by Paul either. Yes, I may hate him, but that doesn't mean that I don't have a heart. Putting all those thoughts away, I closed my eyes. It looked like life was already a little bit easier for me now because I had Paul with me.

The next day, just as all those other days, I went to school by bus. The people who sat behind me still whispered and talked about me, but I'd gotten used to it, so it didn't really faze me anymore. As I stepped out of the bus, I looked around for Paul. He wasn't there yet but I decided to go in already. He might be there already. When I walked inside the school, everyone started whispering. Almost like they knew something. At this moment I really didn't care. Paul was going to be with me today and I wasn't going to be all alone anymore. They could think what they want, but the most important thing was that Paul and I were back together. technically we hadn't broken up with, but that didn't mean that it felt like we had.

I worried for a moment when I didn't spot Paul at his locker so I put everything I didn't need in my locker first. Maybe he'd changed his mind and wasn't going to come. He wouldn't do that right? He promised he would come to school and I just knew that Paul was never one to break promises. Alex did. I shook my head. Why was I thinking about Alex again? He wasn't a part of my life anymore. Of course I still cared about him, but not really in THAT way. Paul was the one for me now and I had a feeling that it was going to last for a while, not that I minded.

When I felt a warm hand on my arm, I jumped about a feet into the air. ''Calm down, it's just me'' Paul's voice said into my ear. Letting out a sigh of relieve, I turned around. ''You came'' I said happily. He grinned and wrapped his arms around my waist. ''Of course I came. I promised you I would'' he said. ''I know, never mind'' I said. He put his fingers under my chin and gave me a sweet kiss. That's when I realized that the whole hall had been staring at us, only Paul didn't seem to mind since he was focused on me. How could he not have noticed all those people watching us? Alright I didn't either but I certainly did now. I saw as they all started whispering to each other and some even had their mouths open. ''You do know that everybody is watching us right?'' I asked Paul as he grabbed my hand. He looked around and scowled, scaring some people who immediately took a step back. ''Let them'' he said and I swear I heard him say 'fucking assholes'. ''Don't swear like that Paul'' I warned him. He looked guilty and then blushed. ''Shit, I mean crap, no! Never mind. Just didn't think you'd hear that'' he said, which made me giggle. ''You're so funny and crazy, but I do love you'' I said squeezing his warm, big hand. ''I love you too, very much'' he smiled. Damn he was so cute!

At lunch, I sat with the guys. They were all really nice to me and I was happy I could at least talk to someone. The whole day people stared at me and Paul, whispering about us and it annoyed the hell out of me. Didn't they have other things to do? During lunch, I looked over at the right to see Ange sitting with the popular girls of the school. She looked happy as she talked and laughed with them and it made me realize how much I actually missed her. I could always tell her everything and laugh about everything with her, but she chose to share all of those things with other girls, whom she'd hated for about her whole life. Embry placed his hand on my shoulder. ''You alright?'' he asked. Paul was immediately alarmed and I nodded. ''Yeah just tired'' I said. He nodded. No way that I was going to tell them that I felt miserable about my live being incomplete without Ange in it. I just didn't get how she could just walk out of my life like that. Did she even keep my phone number in her phone? That was one thing I wondered. Giving one last look to their table, I turned back to my food and mingled myself into the conversation with the guys.

Luckily that day, Patrick decided to stay home. That was really a thing I didn't need. Paul trying to murder him on his first day back. It wasn't exactly a fun day, but I felt happier than I'd felt for the past week. After school, Paul asked me to meet his mother. My heart stopped beating for a second, at least that was how it felt. Meeting his mom? What if she wasn't going to like me? Maybe she'd heard things about me or was mad at me because her son ran away from home for a few days. But Paul being Paul convinced me to meet her. I sent a little text to my mom, saying I would be home before dinner but didn't recieve anything back from her. Of course, she was still ignoring me.

Paul's house, was a cute average house. It had a nice garden with all kinds of flowers and a porch with a swing on it. ''You have a nice house'' I said as Paul helped me out of his truck. He smiled. ''Thanks, I'm glad you like it. It isn't much but it's home'' he said. ''It doesn't need to be much Paul. I love it'' I said hugging his arm. He pulled me to his side and led me towards his house. Suddenly, I started to become very nervous. I wanted his mom to like me but I really didn't know how this was going to go. ''It'll be okay. She'll like you, I know that'' he assured me before opening the door.

Paul walked into the kitchen, me following behind him and I heard the sound of skillets clanging against each other. ''Paul? Oh who's this?'' she asked curiously as she saw me behind Paul. His mom looked surpisely young and had a friendly look on her face. She was short, unlike Paul who was like a giant. She did have the same hair colour as him, only her hair was longer. Paul grabbed my hand and placed me next to him. ''Mom, this is Janay'' he said proudly. His mom smiled so big, I thought her face was going to crack. ''Oh it's you! Finally, I've been dying to meet you. Paul's told me so much about you'' she exclaimed happily. ''He's been talking about me? Uh, nice to meet you too Ms. White'' I said as I blushed when she hugged me tightly, like a real mother would do. She waved me off. ''You can call me Jenna. That makes me feel so old. Come on, let's get you something to drink and eat'' she said. She made me sit down at the kitchen table and Paul sat next to me, giving me a playful wink. His mother was so nice. I really wished mine was like that right now at the moment.

Little footsteps were heard and I looked towards the door as I saw a little girl from around 6 run into the room. That must be Anna. She looked really cute and had beautiful curls that I was jealous of. Her eyes were the same brown as Paul's and I knew she loved him very much. It was immediately confirmed when she ran towards him and held her arms up in the air. He smiled down at her and picked her up. She looked so tiny in his arms, but he was so careful with her like she was going to break. ''Paullie! You're home. Will you play tea party with me?'' she asked with big, asking eyes. ''Not right now Anna, I have someone with me. This is Janay, she's my girlfriend'' he explained. Her eyes fell on me and she studied me for a while. ''You look pretty! Do you and Paul kiss?'' she asked bluntly. A blush crept onto my face and I fumbled with my fingers. Jenna laughed from behind me as she put everything onto the table. Paul was about to say something when his mother gave him a look. ''Watch with what you're saying Paul'' she warned. He smirked. ''Now you're making Janay blush Annie, but yes we do kiss'' Paul said. She looked from Paul to me and then back to Paul. She whispered something into his ear and he smiled. ''You can tell her that'' he whispered. She nodded. ''I like you and I'm happy Paul has found you'' she said with the cutest voice ever. I smiled. ''Well I like you too Anna and you're very cute'' I said.

Jenna joined us at the table and started asking me all kinds of questions, but luckily she didn't ask me anything about Alex because I just knew she was aware of that situation. All in all, I really liked his mom and she liked me too, his little sister too. This had turned out better than I thought and that made my day already a lot better.

**Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated before. But I was so busy with school and everything! Plus I also kind of had a writer's block :S But I'll promise to update more often and I hope you guys haven't forgotten about me yet. Please review! I'd appreciate that! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Chapter twenty-six: Payback**

**Janay's P.O.V.**

The following week at school went by better than I thought. Everyone now knew the truth about the whole situation and a lot of people apologized to me. That didn't mean I forgave them right away because they judged me before even knowing the truth. Ange still wasn't talking to me even though she knew the truth. I just didn't get her? What was her problem? She was still hanging out with Melissa and her posse. How could she do this to me? She didn't even pay attention to me. Just pretended that I was air to her. Well I could play it like that too. If she didn't want to be my friend anymore for such a stupid reason, then I wasn't even going to try to be her friend either. I had other friends now who did care about me, plus a boyfriend who treated me like a princess. Much better than Alex did actually. Yes Alex was sweet and caring but Paul, he was different for some reason. He always seemed interested in what I had to say. Didn't matter what it was about, he always seemed fascinated by me. That's what I liked- no loved about him so much.

Oh right. I still have to explain how everyone got to know the whole truth about it. It was about 4 days ago.

**Paul's P.O.V.**

_Today was the day we were going to get back at that douche of a Patrick. He was going to regret it that he'd hurt my girl, and myself. I smirked to myself as I thought about what we'd planned for him. He was going to be humiliated and scarred for life. Maybe it was wrong, but he had hurt the love of my life, my soulmate and that was unacceptable. ''Okay, everyone ready for getting revenge?'' Jared asked looking around the circle. We all nodded and Embry started grinning. ''Man I can't wait to get that loser's rep ruined'' he said. Quil slapped his shoulder. ''Me neither bro. Let's do this'' he said with the same grin on his face. _

_Today wasn't a school day, but sunday. We'd heard from sources that Patrick always hung out near the park by school. Why, we didn't know, but it was important to know where he was. And it was exactly the right place where we needed him to be. ''Let's get into the cars and get this over with'' I growled. Jared patted my shoulder and gave me a comforting smile. ''He'll regret it Paul'' he told me. ''Yes he definitely will'' I hissed and then went towards my truck. We went with two cars since we didn't all fit into one and drove towards the parking lot of school. It was a little bit away from the park. We didn't need him to see us coming right away. _

_Just like we were told, Patrick was at the park with a couple of his loser friends. Luckily Janay didn't know about this. She would definitely disapprove, but this was about her too. It could make her innocent and people would believe her when he finally confessed. We slowly approached him and his friends, who didn't even notice that we were approaching them. The park was practically abandonned like always. One of his friends turned his head and spotted us not even 3 feet away. We couldn't care less about those friends. All we wanted was to get revenge on Patrick. His eyes turned big and he tapped the other friend on the arm, who turned around too. ''What is wrong wit-'' Patrick said annoyed as he turned around, but stopped talking as he saw us. I heard him gulp and smirked. Yeah, be scared. That's what you get! ''Eh, sorry man. I gotta go'' one of his friends said. Whimp. ''Yeah me too'' the other one said nervously and ran after his friend, leaving Patrick all by himself. ''Well, nice friends you got there'' Jake told him. I clenched my fists, trying not to beat him up right away. _

_''W-what do you want?'' he stuttered. I snorted. ''Like you don't know. You're going to pay for what you did. That was a big mistake'' I hissed, grabbing the collar of his shirt. ''W-what? I-I didn't mean t-to. P-please'' he begged. The guys chuckled around me. ''You should've thought about that before you sent that video to the whole school!'' I snapped at him. Quil and Jared grabbed both of his arms and we started carrying him towards school to complete our plan. We walked towards the flag pole at the right side of the school. He looked scared shitless. Embry had his phone ready and Jake had a rope in his hands. I personally wanted to do the job myself. So I grabbed him by the arms and pushed him up against the pole, placing his arms around it. Then Jake came up behind him and tied his hands up. When he was done, I made him sit on the ground. ''Now you're going to confess to the whole school what you've done'' I said surprisingly calm. ''What no!'' he argued. I snorted. ''Fine then. You asked for it yourself'' I said and then stood up, pretending to walk away, knowing that he was going to give in anyway. ''Wait! You can't leave me here!'' he yelled. I turned back around and smirked at him. ''Oh yes we can'' I said and then turned back to walk away. ''Alright fine! Don't leave me here!'' he shouted. The guys gave me a satisfied smirk and we turned back around. _

_What we did next might've been a little bit too much, but I couldn't care at the moment. He was totally terrified as we took his clothes off, leaving him in his underwear. I had to contain my laugh as I saw him helpless onto the ground, struggling to get away. Of course we were going to release him again, but then after he'd confessed...in his underwear. Quil couldn't hold his laugh anymore and busted out laughing. I should've seen that coming I guess. Quil was always the joking and laughing type. ''This is not funny man!'' Patrick whined. Jared stepped forward. ''We beg to differ. You thought that video was funny too. Now guess what? We think this is funny. So you better confess now or we'll leave you like that'' he threatened. Patrick gave in and Embry held his phone ready. When he pressed 'record', Patrick started to do his confession._

_At the end, we unfortuately had to let Patrick go. I'd never seen a 'human' run that fast. ''Come on guys. Let's go and send it to the rest of the school'' Jared told us. That was what he deserved and everyone was finally going to believe Janay. _

**Janay's P.O.V.**

Nowadays I usually spent my time at Paul's house. His mother and I got along better and better and I loved his sister too. She made me play dress up with her and we sometimes had tea parties too. My situation at home still wasn't that great so I would be bored there. No one was even talking to me. I still didn't get how she could not talk to me for so long. What mother did that kind of thing? She couldn't just keep ignoring me. It had to be fixed at some point at least.

''Hey beautiful'' Paul whispered in my ear as I was at my locker. I smiled and turned around so he could peck me on the lips. ''Hey handsome'' I whispered back as I placed my hands on his chest. ''So I was wondering. Would you like to meet that friend of mine that I was talking about before? Now you have the time'' he asked. I nodded. ''Yeah sure. But I don't want to be home late. I still got tons of homework'' I sighed. He stroked my cheek. ''Of course. I got that homework too but that doesn't mean I will do it like you will'' he said with a grin on his face. ''You really should start doing your homework Paul'' I told him. He shook his head and shrugged. ''Maybe if I feel like it, which is like never. But for you I will...maybe'' he said quietly. Yeah right, he'll never do it anyway. Once a badass, always a badass.

After a normal day of school, except for the fact that Ange and Melissa laughed at me for some reason, I saw Paul waiting for me at his car. Quickly, I ran towards him and into his arms. ''Ready?'' he asked. ''Yep, totally ready'' I told him. He helped me into his truck and got in on his own side before starting to drive. About 15 minutes later we arrived at a cute-looking house with a porch. Just as we got out of the car, Embry, Quil, Jacob and Jared ran out of the house, totally shirtless! Holy crap! My eyes almost buldged out of my head. What was wrong with these guys. I was cold and I had a sweater and a jacket on, while they weren't even wearing a freaking shirt. There was definitely something wrong with them. Even Paul didn't have a jacket on. Only a T-shirt. Paul grabbed my hand and we walked towards the guys. I greeted them all and they followed after us inside.

There we were met by a woman that looked very familiar. She had three long scars running across the right side of her face. She didn't look any less beautiful though, but it got me wondering how it really happened. Yes I remembered her. This was Emily young. Wait, if this was Emily, then Sam Uley must be in this house. God, that man really scared me. Why the hell did Paul bring me here with him again? Oh yeah right, he wanted me to meet his friend. I nervously bit my lip and got a sweet smile from Emily. ''Hello! Janay right? So great to meet you'' she said happily and then engulfed me in a motherly hug. ''Yes, you're Emily right? It's nice to meet you too'' I told her. She pulled away from me and nodded. From the corner of my eye, I saw a huge man coming this way. The only guy that I knew that looked like that was Sam Uley. He had a serious expression on his face and he seemed to studie my face for some reason. ''Janay, I want you to meet my fiancé, Sam Uley'' Emily said as Sam came to her side and wrapped his arm around her waist. He held his hand out for me to shake and I hesitantly shook it. His hand was really warm, just like the other guys always were. ''Nice to meet you Janay'' he told me, giving me a small smile. ''Nice to meet you too'' I said nervously. Paul squeezed my waist and I looked at him to see him giving me a comforting smile. Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea.

''Are you guys hungry? I made food'' Emily asked. All the guys cheered and I was a little surprised by that. Emily just laughed and handed me a plate. ''Thanks'' I said quietly. She placed her hand on my shoulder. ''You better get your food now. You won't have a change to scoop up again. These guys are animals when it comes to their food'' she explained. ''Not only with food'' Jared said and the other guys laughed. I stood up from my seat and grabbed a little bit of food since I wasn't that hungry. Then I sat back down at the table and my eyes went wide as I saw all the guys practically attack the food. Seriously, what the hell was wrong with them? Not much later Paul sat down next to me with an overloaded plate. How much could he eat? Also the fact that they ate like pigs didn't surprise me after I'd seen how they got their food in the first place. All in all, the guys were really funny and nice, but I still thought that Sam was scary. His expressions were different then the other guys. He just had a serious look, like he watched over these guys. Now that I studied all the guys a bit better, they looked almost all the same. Same haircut, same build. Well some had a little more muscles, like Paul had, but other then that, they looked pretty much the same. It was pretty weird because they weren't even brothers or something. Yes they were Quileute, but not all from the same families.

''Thank you for everything Emily'' I thanked her as Paul and I were about to leave. She smiled at me and gave me a tight hug. ''Oh you're welcome honey. I can't wait to see you again. You should visit more often'' she told me. I nodded and then said my goodbyes to all the others before Paul led me outside. ''That was...fun. But you really need to learn manners Paul. You can't keep eating like a pig! And how can you eat so much?'' I asked. He chuckled. ''Sorry. I was just really hungry and I always eat like that. I need that food you know'' he told me. I quirked my eyebrow but then sighed. ''Well I guess. I still love you anyway'' I told him as I hid my face into his shoulder. ''I love you too. Very much'' he said and then kissed my head. We got into his truck and he started driving me home. My life was absolutely perfect again. Well perfect, except for the fact that my parents still weren't talking to me and Ange too. The most important thing was that I wasn't hated at school anymore and Paul and I got back together. For some reason I just couldn't live without him. He was all I could think about and he just seemed so perfect. My perfect guy.

''Thanks for taking me home Paul. I'll see you tomorrow at school alright?'' I told him quietly. He smiled and I unbuckled my seatbelt. ''See you tomorrow'' he whispered. Then I turned to him and slowly leaned in, meeting his lips in a passionate kiss. I really couldn't get enough of this and that's why I didn't want to leave either. So I deepened the kiss and struggled to sit in Paul's lap and cupped his face. His hands moved to my sides while my back was pressed against the steering wheel. Kind of uncomfortable, but Paul's kisses made everything alright again. Reluctantly, I pulled away for air and leaned my forhead against his and sighed. ''I should go Paul. Homework remember. Some people here do their schoolwork'' I said giving him a sweet smile. He smirked and kissed my cheek. ''Fine then goody two shoes. I'll see you tomorrow'' he whispered and pecked my lips one more time before I got off of his lap. ''Alright, by Paul. Love you'' I whispered back and then opened the door. He blew me a handkiss and I pretended to catch it. ''I love you too beautiful'' he replied and then I shut the door behind me. As he drove away, I waved and then slowly turned around to walk inside my own house.

Please review guys! I'll promise I'll update earlier this time!


	28. AUTHOR'S NOTE! IMPORTANT!

Hey guys! I'll be saying that there will be one last chapter to this story! I'm sorry that it has to end. It's just that I'm running out of ideas and school's not helping either:S I don't know whether I will be starting a new story, because I have to find the time for it first!

Hope you guys are okay with this! I don't know when the last chapter will come. Maybe soon or later, but it will be there!

xxxxx


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm sorry it took so long, but here it finally is! The last chapter of my Paul love story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Epilogue**

**Janay's P.O.V.**

Today was the day that changed everything. Paul said that he had to tell me something important and for some reason I felt like it wasn't something small. It felt like it was something that would be a big part of the rest of my life. I had a weird feeling in my stomach about this, but I just wanted to know what was so important that he had to tell me. I was getting myself ready for the day. He told me to meet him at 11am at the park near the diner.

Everything was still the same as two weeks ago though. Mom was still talking that little to me and dad was just following her. Maybe they would come by soon. At least that's what I hoped because I didn't want my parents to hate me forever. Okay, maybe they didn't hate me, but it's hard to live with your parents when they don't even talk to you. Luckily I was over at Emily's and Paul's house a lot. Emily was just so nice and the guys were all funny so you were never bored when you were over there. And Paul's mom and Anna were so much fun together. I could tell Jenny practically anything and she was like a mom to me. More than my own mother was at the moment. Plus Anna was just so cute. She wanted to play with me all the time. First dressing up, then a tea party and playing with her dolls. I was fine with it, because I liked to be around her. But yeah...Paul got jealous from time to time because I was spending so much time with her and not with him. How can he be jealous of his little sister? It's like she can steal me away from him. I care about Paul way too much to let him go.

I'd just found absolutely the one for me. He was perfect and I could care less what everybody was thinking. Especially Ange. She still wasn't talking to me and it really seemed like she cared less. It still hurt but I learned to live with it. Why she would leave me, her best friend, for Melissa and her posse, how she could talk behind my back like that and laugh at me. At least I had other friends now, better friends who didn't betray me. People who actually cared.

When I was ready, I walked downstairs into the laundry room where mom was doing the laundry. ''I'll be out. I don't know when I'll be back'' I told her. I knew that she wasn't going to say anything so I turned around, but froze suddenly. ''Just let me know if you'll be back for dinner'' she said softly. I turned around and looked her in the eyes. She gave me a small smile and I just knew that wasn't mad anymore, but actually there was nothing to be mad about from my point of view. ''I'm sorry honey'' she said and tears formed into her eyes. I raised my eyebrows. ''Why now mom? Why not earlier? You ignored me for at least a month!'' I exclaimed. That made a tear roll over her cheek. ''I know that and I'm sorry. I guess now I see that you really care about Paul and that he cares about you too. I just didn't think it would last because of his reputation'' she said. I crossed my arms. ''Well you shouldn't believe all the talk about him. He's different mom and he's right for me'' I said. She nodded and walked over to me. ''Please forgive me for my behaviour. I shouldn't have done that to you. I just want you to be happy and safe'' she whispered and then grabbed me in a tight hug like she always did when she was trying to comfort me. I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist and laid my head on her chest. ''It's okay mom. I'm glad everything is alright between us'' I whispered. She kissed my forehead and I pulled away from her. ''I need to go and meet Paul'' I told her. ''Alright. Have fun'' she said. I gave her a small smile and then walked out of the room, putting my jacket on and walking out of my house.

I slowly made my way to the park, where we'd decided to meet. I saw Paul already sitting on a bench. He seemed nervous as I neared him and I wondered what that was about. He grabbed my hand and softly kissed me. ''Hey'' he breathed out. I smiled at him. ''Hey! What did you want to tell me?'' I asked him as we sat down. He kept his distance so that meant that it was something serious. ''First I just want to tell you that I love you okay? This doesn't change anything, at least it doesn't for me. Will you promise me that you won't leave me?'' he begged. I frowned. What was he talking about? He better not be cheating on me or else he would be dead! ''You're not cheating on me are you?'' I asked quickly. He got an amused look on his face and I glared at him. ''No of course not. This is different'' he explained. I crossed my arms and waited for him to continue.

''Well you might've noticed something odd about me and the guys...'' he trailed off. ''Well yeah. You guys are huge, kind of look the same, you walk around shirtless like you're not freezing to death and abnormally warm'' I said quietly, which made him smile a bit. ''Yes exactly. There is a reason for that Janay. I'm going to tell you something about the tribe's legends...'' he started, and then told me all of the stories. About the cold ones, the shape-shifters and even the story of the third wife and imprinting. They were all beautiful and sometimes a bit scary, but I didn't understand why he was telling me all of this. ''Paul...why are you telling me all of this?'' I asked carefully. He sighed and grabbed both of my hands. ''Because...those stories are true. It really happened Janay. I am a shape-shifter, together with the other guys and vampires do excist'' he explained. I remained frozen and let all the words sink in. ''W-What?'' I stuttered. ''I know this is a lot to take in, but you're the one for me Janay. You're my soulmate, my imprint'' he whispered. I blinked a few times and shook my head. ''You promised'' I whispered. ''What? What do you mean?'' he asked confused. I released his hands and stood up. ''You promised you wouldn't lie to me! Now you're making up this story about you being a shape-shifter! If you want to dump me then do it, but not like this!'' I screeched. He followed me. ''Janay! It's not a joke! It's true! I can prove it'' he said, but I was already running away from him, with tears in my eyes.

I ended up somewhere on the beach, sitting on a rock with my knees pulled up to my chest. Of course this relationship was too good to be true. He seemed so perfect while he was just trying to play a stupid joke on me. I was sobbing into my knees and I just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. I heard the sound of someone walking over to me and I assumed it was Paul so I decided to ignore him. The person sat down next to me and I slowly looked up. ''A-Ange?'' I whispered. She had a pained look on her face and she gave me a small smile. ''Hey. I saw you so I decided to come over here'' she said quietly. ''Why? Why would you want to sit next to me? Don't you have to follow Melissa?'' I asked her. She snorted. ''No! I realized I've made a big mistake. I should've believed you about that video. I know I've been acting like a bitch towards you, but I was scared you wouldn't want to be friends with me again'' she whispered. I sniffed and wiped my tears away. ''That's a stupid reason. The only people who've been supportive are Paul and his friends. At least they cared about me. You were my best friend and suddenly you decide to abandon me. Do you even know how I felt?'' I said. She looked down. ''No I don't know that, but I just want you to know that I'm sorry okay? I'm really sorry and I just hope that you'll forgive me sometime. And maybe become best friends again'' she said. I looked at her. ''I can forgive you for it, but I need time. I can't just be your best friend again and act like nothing ever happened. You need to show me that you've changed'' I said. Her face litted up a bit. ''I promise JJ, I will show it to you. I'm just happy that you forgave me'' she said and gave me a quick hug. I know I was forgiving her this easily, but we were best friends and she's probably the only one I have right now.

We just talked for a while, about Paul too, but I hadn't told her about what he'd just told me. I didn't need her to know that yet. Just as we were about to leave, a thought came to me. That one time, when we went to look for Paul, I came across that giant, black wolf in the woods. Could that have been one of the guys? That's insane right? But maybe Paul was telling me the truth. And I ran away from him while he was telling me the truth. He needed to prove this to me. God, I was such a fool. ''Ange, I need to go somewhere. I'll see you later'' I said quickly and waved at her before running off. I made my way over to Emily's because I bet Paul would be there. He always went there for food or just to hang out with the pack.

When I arrived there, I knocked at the door and it was opened by Sam. I stepped back as I saw him. He still scared me even though he was a nice guy. Just being in his presence made me feel uncomfortable. ''Everything okay?'' he asked with his deep voice. ''I'm looking for Paul'' I said quietly. ''He's not here. Maybe he's at home'' Sam said. I nodded. ''Well...thanks'' I said quickly and turned around, trying to get to Paul's place as fast as I could. I rang the bell and Jenny opened the door. ''Janay! Good to see you'' she said with a hint of hope in her voice. ''Jenny...I'm looking for Paul'' I said. She nodded. ''He's upstairs'' she said, offering me a comforting smile. I stepped inside the house, making my way upstairs like Jenny told me.

I slowly opened Paul's bedroom door and found him sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. ''Paul?'' I whispered and moved closer to him. He shot up from the bed and it looked like he'd been crying. ''Have you been crying?'' I whispered. ''No'' he said quickly, making me crack a smile. ''I just want to tell you that I think I believe you. I mean, I did see a huge, black wolf in the woods a while ago. Maybe you could show me. I'm sorry I ran away from you like that'' I said quietly. He immediately smiled and walked up to me, hugging me tightly and kissed my cheek. ''You have no idea how happy that makes me. Come on, I'll show you'' he said and grabbed my hand before pulling me downstairs and outside the house. We walked into the woods till all I could see were trees and leaves. ''Stay here okay?'' he told me. I nodded and watched as he walked away from me, pulling his shirt off and moving his hands to his shorts. ''Paul! What are you doing?!'' I exclaimed. He gave me a look, that said 'trust me' so I kept quiet. I stood frozen in place and watched as he pulled every piece of clothing he had on off. It wasn't like I hadn't seen him naked, but this was a different situation. Next he started shaking badly and before I knew it, he'd turned into a huge, silver wolf. It was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. My eyes were wide and I just couldn't believe it. These things weren't supposed to be real.

He bowed down the the ground and laid down. I slowly took a step towards Paul. He just laid there so I assumed it was fine. I crouched down next to his head and looked into the familiar eyes of Paul. ''It's amazing'' I whispered and slowly stroked his fur. He nuzzled his head against my hand and started purring. ''You're so cute'' I said and hugged his big head. ''Now I definitely believe you'' I chuckled. He let out a whine and nudged me. I got the hint and stood up, taking a few steps away from the huge wolf. Paul grabbed his clothes into his mouth and trotted over to a few bushes. Not much later the real Paul came into view and ran up to me, engulfing me in a hug. Next he kissed me gently and stroked my cheek. ''I'm glad I showed you. Aren't you scared?'' he asked. I shook my head. ''No I'm not, but the fact that you guys hunt vampires does scare me'' I said. He laughed. ''Nothing to worry about. They never win'' he assured me.

Another thought came to me. ''Wait. About the imprinting. Does this mean you'll be with me forever?'' I asked as we were walking towards my house. ''Only if you want me to'' he said into my ear. I shuddered and smiled. ''Of course I want to. You're perfect'' I whispered. He smiled and pulled me against his side. ''I love you'' he whispered. ''I love you too'' I replied. At least all of our secrets were spilled now. My best friend apologized to me and I'm together with my amazing boyfriend who is a shape-shifter and fights vampires. Even though I've had a hard time for the past year with the death of Alex, I'm still happy and trying to make the best out of it. Some part of my heart will always belong to Alex, but having Paul in my life is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I never thought happy endings were real, but they definitely are.

**I hoped you guys liked the story so please review! I'd appreciate that!**


End file.
